


Friends With Benefits

by iknowanicegirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jaebum might be even more stupid, Jinyoung is blind and stupid, M/M, Mark is hot and flirty, One Night Stands, Romantic Comedy, Sex as distraction, Top Mark!, side 2jae, totally includes sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl
Summary: It was at this party when Mark and Jinyoung had a one night stand. Jinyoung tried not to mind, but then some days after, he found himself in the same place Mark was staying at, and guess what? They'll be room mates. He thought they could keep things platonic but... uhm... maybe he was wrong.based on a prompt by @markjintweets ❤





	1. Chapter 1

"Mark!" He saw Jaebum bumping fists with the familiar blonde. "Yah, Jaebum-ah!" They hugged briefly, before Jaebum remembered introducing him. But before Jaebum could, the blonde has already taken notice of him. 

And when those eyes hinted recognition, memories of that night came back to him. . . .

Jaebum's hand, tapping his shoulder snapped him out from his flashback. He saw Jaebum gesturing towards the blonde. "Jinyoung, this is Mark, my cousin and your new room mate."

He wasn't even able to say hi, but the blonde was already lending his hand out. 

"Nice to finally meet you. . . . . Jinyoung."

And how his name slipped from the guy's mouth almost made him shiver.

 

"Come in."


	2. "Barely"

"Oh fuck-" Jinyoung muttered against the guy's mouth when he felt his back hitting the back of the door as it closed. 

"Sorry." The guy said, with a smile grazing on his lips. It was only that, before he felt his soft and warm lips moving against his again. Jinyoung wasn't sure where to keep his hands so he just put them on the guy's shoulders as he kissed back with the same intensity. The guy knows how to kiss. The way his teeth tugs on his lower lip is a proof. Jinyoung felt like his lips will bleed in any second now, but he knows in himself that he won't even complain about it, because he for one, enjoys what the guy is doing to him.

"Shit-" Jinyoung groaned when he felt how the guy bit his lips. The guy took his chance and pushed his tongue inside the raven's mouth, earning him a pleasured moan. The younger felt how he was pulled closer and how the guy's hand supported his head, with his fingers running through his hair in the process. It all felt so good, and Jinyoung could only ask himself how long was it since the last time he has been kissed like this. It is sloppy but completely mind blowing.

Maybe it is a good thing that I drank quite a lot. Jinyoung thought as he indulge himself with the taste of the guy's mouth.

 

"God, you're sweet." He heard him say before he felt his hand going south, resting on top of his crotch. Jinyoung almost jumped. "...and so ready." Soon enough, the guy's hands were scrambling on the button of his jeans. The guy succeeded in one try, that Jinyoung's mind started to panic. Pulling away from the kiss, Jinyoung tried to open his eyes and keep a steady gaze over the older's brown ones.

"Wait-" He said while pushing the guy away from his body a bit. They are both panting after the kiss they just shared. 

"What's the matter?" The guy asked with his hand brushing his hair from covering his eyes, and the other one, still on his jeans' zipper. 

Jinyoung has to even his breathing first before speaking. "I... uhm I..." Why the hell am I stuttering? Jinyoung cursed as he averted his eyes and bit his lips. This is embarrassing. Exhaling, he tried to talk again to express his concern. "I don't-" Well, fuck it cause he cannot bring himself to say that he's a fucking virgin. Yes, he had a fair share of make out sessions. One cannot avoid that especially when you're in college and surrounded by jocks and other hot guys, Jinyoung isn't an exception. And with his raging hormones and all, sure, he's had enough experience, but never did he have the courage to go all the way.

"You don't?..." The guy prompted, trying to catch his eyes which were glued on the guy's shoes. He's wearing Nike, Air.. it reads. This guy should be rich. 

Jinyoung was interrupted in his thoughts when he felt the guy's lips again. It's just a chaste kiss, but it got his attention and now he's staring at those eyes which showed gentleness. "Don't worry, I got you."

 

Now Jinyoung is being kissed again, almost agressively. The guy walked them towards to which he thinks is the direction of the bed. Jinyoung isn't sure which room they went in, and it's dark so he couldn't familiarize himself with the room. Jinyoung felt his back as it lays on top of the soft bed. Positioning himself in between his legs, the guy dived in and latched on his lips once again.

He heard a zip and soon he felt a hand wrapping around his length, after putting it inside his boxers. "Oh shit." But the guy didn't stop, instead, he now feels his gentle strokes around it, causing his mind to go spinning, disabling him to think straight. It's not just the alcohol, but the feel of the guy's skilled hands around his cock. If only he could open his eyes and look, he's sure his is swelling red right now.

"You're so hard, and ready." He heard the guy say, while still moving his hands around him, and kissing his neck. Jinyoung has to pull his self which is almost flying away from his body, when he thought that he shouldn't just stay still while the guy is doing wonders with his hand. He's got to move too. So mustering his courage and confidence, his hand grabbed the hem of the guy's shirt and pushed it up, allowing his hands to touch his abs. And holy fuck, he didn't expect them to be this perfectly sculpted!

Jinyoung has misjudged the guy's small and lean body. Shaking his thoughts off and willing himself to go further, he pushed the guy's shirt up again but couldn't do it fully, that it made him grunt.

"What do you want, baby?" Baby... why does that make him feel giddy? Park Jinyoung, what is this? 

"Your shirt. Off. Now." Curse his voice cause it sounded more throaty than he thought it would. Ignoring his slight embarrassment, he still went on with the pushing of the guy's shirt when he heard a laugh from the other. The sound of his laugh is very much opposite to how sexy his voice sounds when he's talking and whispering to him.

Sitting up a bit, he watched as the guy started to take off his shirt himself. "Alright, I'll do it for you." The guy then pointed on his jeans. "This too?" Thank goodness it was dark. He wouldn't see his blushing red cheeks. Jinyoung nodded, and again watched as the guy stripped his pants right on top of him. "Now, where did we left off?"

Jinyoung didn't answer and instead raised his head to meet with those soft lips. The guy also didn't miss a beat and is now pulling off his pants and boxers, revealing his crotch in all its naked glory. The guy's hand didn't stop also, pushing him to his edge, making him blurt incomprehensible words, while moving his head from side to side, trying to get a hold of his own self.

It was when he felt a pinch on his nipple when he realized that his shirt was already taken off. The guy's lips are on his again, as they explored each other's mouths. he felt the guy's hand on his inner thigh, pinching it gently before pushing it to make the distance between his legs a bit bigger. It was not long after when he felt the guy's fingers in his hole. "Shit, wait-" But the guy shushed him. "Hey, hey..." the guy said softly calming him down. "I said, I got you, right?" And Jinyoung felt like he's already lost in his trance. Those brown eyes and how they looked at him, made him nod and finally let go of his worries.

Seeing his nod, the guy started to move his finger and insert it in his hole. Jinyoung could only wince but he heard the guy say, "Hey, you're good, okay? You're good." Jinyoung kept his eyes closed until he felt another finger in. It hurts a bit, but a few thrusts later and he got used to the feeling he's getting. The guy kissed him as he inserted another finger, only allowing him to groan inside his mouth.

The guy surely knows what he is doing, unlike him who is a first timer. Jinyoung doesn't know why he suddenly felt embarrassed because of that fact. He's already twenty years old he still haven't had sex? Well, maybe now he can do something about it.

Three fingers in and Jinyoung finds himself enjoying, that when the guy took out his fingers, he felt empty. He felt as the guy kissed his lips lightly, before positioning himself right in his entrance. "I'll be gentle, I promise." And then he felt it.

The pain was seething, he almost shouted. But the guy already has his lips on his, consuming his cry. The first thrust was painful, but the guy cradled him gently, allowing him to adjust to his size, and to the feeling of having a cock inside him. It's painful, but also... something else. Something he haven't felt before. Someting he fears of wanting to feel again. 

Digging his fingers on the guy's back, Jinyoung nodded, trying to tell the guy to go on. "It's alright, I'm okay. Please, move." The guy's eyes looked uncertain but Jinyoung nodded once again, affirming what he just said. "Alright." He heard the guy before he felt him moving again, thrusting deeper but slowly and gently.

Jinyoung pulled in the guy's nape to crash his lips against his soft ones. Each thrust only pushed him to his edge, filling him to the brim. God, he felt like going crazy, when the guy started to pick up his pace, thrusting deeper and faster. He cannot even recognize his own voice because it sounds too guttural. He really is a moaning mess, right underneath the guy's mercy.

With one final thrust, Jinyoung felt his mind blowing up as he arched his back. He felt a brush of hot air againts his neck, where the guy's face is burried, panting. Flipping to his side, the guy pulled him close as they lie beside each other, with the guy's arm, draping around his shoulder. His head rested almost limply on the guy's damp chest, and he hears how hard the guy was breathing and how fast his heart was beating. 

He then felt the guy's hand, playing with his hair that it made him feel sleepy. He's dead tired and really drained after what happened. "Rest now, you little thing." But Jinyoung forced himself to look up and meet with those brown eyes. He surely looks ethereal. Probably why, the guy managed to lead him up to this empty room after drinking a bottle of beer with him. 

Reaching for the guy's hair, Jinyoung mumbled. "I never thought blonde would look this good on someone." 

And he's already dozing off while he listens to his cute laugh.

 

**********

 

He wakes up in a jolt. Where am I? 

Jinyoung recognizes that he's still inside the room. What time is it? It's still dark outside, he sees right outside the room's window. Reaching for his phone, he sees it's only 3 o'clock in the morning. He could still hear music from downstairs, but it's not as loud as it was before when the party was still at its peak. Maybe most of the people has gone home already.

Just then, he remembered his friends who he went here with. Grabbing on his hair, Jinyoung saw himself in the mirror and sees that he's still naked. Well, he has the bed sheet covering his torso all the way down but, he knows he's naked. He remembers what happened just a few hours ago. Fuck it, Jinyoung. He could only curse at how stupid and careless he has been.

His thoughts were somehow disrupted when he heard the sound of the shower. Turning to the direction of the bathroom, he sees that the door is closed, but obviously there's someone inside it, probably taking a shower. And he also knows who that person is.

He can't see me still here. Jinyoung figures. He should leave now, that he has a chance. 

 

So, standing up from the bed, he looked for his clothes but found it folded neatly on the bedside table. He thought he'll see it scattered on the floor, but he was mistaken. 

Wearing his boxers and pants huriedly, Jinyoung made way towards the door. He was still trying to wear his shirt after he closed the door. Why did he even wear a sleeved shirt? Now he has to struggle with the buttons.

 

"Jinyoung?"

Oh, fuck-

Now in front of him is Jackson - his sort of best friend. They've known each other for years but he's just a sort of bestfriend for Jinyoung because most of the times, the chinese tends to get on his nerves.

Jinyoung saw how Jackson's round eyes, got even bigger, staring at him from head to toe. But before he could ask, Jinyoung already started to walk past him and head for the stairs. He ignored how the chinese bombarded him with questions about how he was missing the whole time after midnight. He just shushed the older as he went out of the house through the kitchen's back door. 

"Hey, are we leaving already?"

Jinyoung turned back to Jackson who is still standing just right outside the door, with his hands on his waist. Groaning and rolling his eyes, Jinyoung answered. "And what else are we supposed to do? I still have class at 9."

Jackson huffed and rolled his eyes also. "I also do, duh?! But shouldn't you say bye to Jaebum first?"

 

With this, Jinyoung could only roll his eyes again. They are both attending the same university, along with their other friends. Jinyoung is on his third year, while Jackson and Jaebum is on their last. Jaebum, just hosted a party in his house last night and of course, they are invited. But Jinyoung didn't enjoy the party. In fact, by the way things turned out, Jinyoung wished he had not come at all. It's Jackson's idea to come after all. He'll get the chinese a while later.

"You go say bye." Jinyoung scowled. 

It's his fault. It's Jaebum's fault. If only he didn't see him flirting with someone, he wouldn't have drank that much and. . . . . . . . . shit.

 

"Alright, alright. Why so grumpy? I thought you had a great night." And something in those eyes, throws Jinyoung off. He has known Jackson for years, and right now, that kind of look the chinese is giving him is not new to him. 

Jackson walked to his car and opened the driver's seat. 

But before getting in, he saw how Jackson smiled at him. And that teasing smile only matches those teasing eyes. "Could you even walk?"

Jinyoung was flustered by his question. Jackson knows shit, alright. Walking towards the chinese, he hit the older's arm, earning him a shout from Jackson while rubbing his arm. "Ouch." He even complained.

But Jinyoung just frowned at him and walked to his side of the car. While walking, he could only wince. Because... god... he barely can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!! ^^
> 
> First, thank you for reading this. :) 
> 
> So, how is the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm sorry if this contains some errors.


	3. "Struck Dumb"

"Thank you, hyung." 

Bambam and Yugyeom said in chorus after _**Jinyoung**_ told them about his decision. After a week of the pushing and pulling of his brain cells, and few of the youngers' insistent request, he has finally decided on moving out of their shared apartment.

It's not that the younger two has forced him into moving out _~~(really not)~~_ , it's more of a voluntary exit as you may call it _~~(it's really his decision)~~_. Jinyoung doesn't want to move out, in all honesty, not in the middle of his third year in college! Although living with Bambam is quite a handful, well he got used to it and though he never say it, he did enjoy those two years with the Thai. 

Jinyoung wouldn't have arrived to this decision, if only that night didn't happen. That night when he and Jackson went home from Jaebum's party. Jinyoung remembered how shitty he was feeling that night, only to see something which made him feel even shittier. He just wanted to sleep, so, so badly. But when he opened the bedroom's door, the last thing he would want to see is Yugyeom and Bambam cuddling, naked. Well not naked naked, but still, he knows they were, right under the blanket. 

He didn't know that those two were dating, or whatever, he just know that Yugyeom loves staying at their apartment and is very, really, really close to Bambam. Never did he put color on their relationship. But that scene he saw, was more than enough to tell him that those two were not just friends. They're obviously something more. 

Jinyoung didn't really care about their relationship, and never did he want to discover it, but... whoa... it revealed itself in the most haunting way possible. If only he could unsee things. . . . Jinyoung could shiver at that memory.

 

"So where are you going to move in?" Yugyeom is now asking.

They have finished helping him pack his things, and they are now seated on the couch while watching Knowing Brothers. Jinyoung reached his hand for the tub of popcorn which Bambam was holding. "To Hongdae." 

It's just 7 kilometers from Itaewon, and it's only a twenty minute bus ride so the young ones could always visit him, or he could drop by, whenever he can. 

 

After discovering that the former bestfriends were officially a couple, Jinyoung immediately informed Jaebum and Jackson, asking them to save him from his worst nightmare. Luckily, Jaebum said he has a good place to offer ~~and no, he didn't hope that Jaebum would offer his place~~. After Jaebum confirmed that he already talked to his new room mate, Jinyoung broke the news to Yugyeom and Bambam. The couple is very much happy, of course.

They were still watching tv when Jackson texted him and said he's on his way.

Right, the chinese is going to fetch him and drive him to Hongdae. Jackson owes him that, after failing to offer his own place for him to move in. _"You surely don't want to hear how loud I can be during sex."_ The guy said, and Jinyoung could only agree. He has been badly scarred already by the youngest two in their group. That's enough.

 

It was ten minutes after when Jackson finally arrived. After a few hey's and some weird noises, they both were able to say bye to Yugyeom and Bambam. Since he already vacated, Yugyeom is now staying with Bambam.

Him and Jackson decided to stop by McDonald's to get themselves cheeseburgers and fries. Jinyoung also texted Jaebum that they're already in Hongdae. The older said he's on his way.

 

"So what are your plans for your midterm project?" Jackson asked while munching on those fries. This guy loves calories... though he says he hates it, well Jinyoung begs to differ, seeing the amount of carbs he's eating right now. And don't even get him started by Jackson's addiction to mozarella sticks. 

With a slight shrug, he answered. "Still don't have one."

 

Jinyoung is taking up Film Studies as his major and now he's on his third year. Since he was a kid, he always loved being behind the camera. In highschool, he pursued photography, but as years went by, he realized he loves filming more. Shooting videos in different places, oftenly using his friends as the subject of his work. Jinyoung surely enjoys that.

But college definitely isn't heaven. It's a lot like hell, especially when you're on your latter years, like him. It's only the start of midterms and their professor already dropped a major task for them. To create their own film, which will show the most essential elements of film. It'll be done individually, and will be passed next week. How cool is that? (not).

Propping his elbows on the table, Jackson leaned in closer. "You know, you shouldn't have moved out from your shared apartment with Bambam." Jinyoung creased his eyebrows. He could clearly remember how Jackson supported him in his decision of moving out. What is this guy saying now?

"Why?"

With a look which seems like Jackson is disappointed that he couldn't get what he was saying, the chinese answered. "You could've just filmed Yugyeom and Bambam. You know... while those two are having-" He wasn't able to continue when Jinyoung threw a crumpled tissue on his face. 

This guy's mouth, really knows no boundaries.

 

**********

 

"Just call me if you need anything, babe! Love you so much-" 

Jinyoung pushed his face away before Jackson could even get the chance to kiss him. But still, the chinese blew him a kiss. 

 

After Jaebum arrived at McDonald's, they just ate for a bit and later on, Jackson drove them both to where Jinyoung will be staying at. Since Jaebum is perfectly able to carry his other bag, Jackson opted to go ahead, saying he has a date. Well, that guy never runs out of dates.

"So how are you?" 

Jaebum asked while they were walking inside the building. Jinyoung finds his question unnecessary, since a day doesn't pass without them talking to each other. It could either be through text, call, or personally. So Jaebum asking him how he has been, is unnecessary in Jinyoung's opinion.

But, still, he answered. "Just fine. A bit stressed from school works but, still breathing."

He saw how Jaebum smiled fondly at him. "I know you'll always get by." After the shaft has opened, both of them went inside the elevator. Jaebum punched in seven, where his new unit is on. While going up, Jaebum started talking about his new room mate.

"He's my cousin, sort of. Well, my uncle remarried, and it's his mom so, technically we're cousins. He just came back from L.A. where he studied Sports management. But he speaks Korean very well, so no sweat."

Jaebum continued on talking about his cousin, guaranteeing that they'll get along and be good friends. Well, Jinyoung hopes the same since he's gonna have to live with the guy for a two years, until he graduates.

 

"Here we are." Jaebum said before knocking on the door. It took a few seconds before the door opened, but when it did, it has shocked Jinyoung.

 

"Mark!" He saw Jaebum bumping fists with the familiar blonde. "Yah, Jaebum-ah!" They hugged briefly, before Jaebum remembered introducing him. But before Jaebum could, the blonde has already taken notice of him. 

And when those eyes hinted recognition, memories of that night came back to him. . . .

 

How he saw Jaebum flirting with some guy, which only ruined his mood for the rest of the night. He said he was just getting cake, but then Jaebum has ditched him for some random uni student. Wow.

Pissed, he walked towards the kitchen, to get himself something hard to drink. He was about to, when this blonde guy offered him a bottle of beer. 

_"I just can't let a beautiful guy like you sit out here, all alone."_ The blonde said, and the next thing he knew, they're clumsily walking upstairs.. towards some room. And the rest. . . . well, he could still remember every bit of it.

 

Jaebum's hand, tapping his shoulder snapped him out from his flashback. He saw Jaebum gesturing towards the blonde. "Jinyoung, this is Mark, my cousin and your new room mate."

He wasn't even able to say hi, but the blonde was already lending his hand out. 

"Nice to finally meet you. . . . . Jinyoung."

And how his name slipped from the guy'smouth almost made him shiver.

 

"Come in."

 

**********

 

Mark was kind enough to tour him around the unit, with Jaebum tagging along. It was a good thing Jaebum stayed. He was the only one saying _Oooh's_ and _Aah's_ as Mark showed each part of the pad. If Jaebum wasn't with them, Jinyoung is sure it would've been really awkward.

How did this happen again?And why is it happening?

This blonde, Mark... he was that guy he had one night stand with, the guy being his first... his first... sex. Jinyoung thought that was the last time they had to see each other. He expected Mark to be some random stranger. The worst thing he had thought was, Mark could've been attending the same university he's attending, but shit, he wasn't expecting that he'll be rooming with this guy?!

Jinyoung would very much want to go running, just to get away from Mark, but he can't do that. Not when Jaebum is here with them. 

 

Jinyoung also thought of saying to Jaebum that he has changed his mind, but he knows Jaebum will ask why. And he can't tell him that... _Oh, it's because I feel awkward with your cousin, and the last thing I'd want is to room with the guy I just fucked last time in your party._ He cannot say that, can he?

So Jinyoung just remained quiet. He'll think more later. Maybe, he could still get out of this sticky situation without raising Jaebum's suspicion.

 

They were almost done with the tour. Last stop, was the bedroom. Thank God, there were two. He would really back out if he would have to stay in the same room as Mark.

Opening the door, Mark talked. "This is your own personal space." He handed him the keys as his eyes scanned the whole room. It's quite spacious. The space is enough for his filming equipments. He even saw a desk facing the glass window which he thought would be the best place to put his computer on. 

"This is nice, right Jinyoung?" Jaebum asked and he just nodded. 

"Glad you liked it." Mark said, getting his attention. "I'll make sure that I respect your privacy."

 

After the grand tour, Mark prepared some ramen for them to eat. Jinyoung was quite enjoying the meal while listening to how the two cousing catch up with each other. Jaebum was the one mostly asking. Through him, he has learned a few things from Mark.

Jinyoung learned that Mark has spent his three years in college in L.A. and now has transferred to their university to finish his last year. Mark also talked about how he is adjusting to his life back in Seoul, and how he missed being here.

Mark also asked Jaebum about how the past three years has been with him. Jaebum said the usual things, things which Jinyoung already know of, since he's been with the guy, for a longer time.

 

"Do you now have someone?" 

And that question, made Jinyoung avert his eyes from the two. He doesn't like the topic.

"Well, I've been going out on dates, but. . . . nothing serious." And hearing that made Jinyoung feel a bit relieved. When he looked up, he saw how Mark was looking at him. He couldn't read his eyes.

"How about you? Got anyone special?" Mark's eyes went from him, to Jaebum's. "Remember that guy, I talked to you about?" _Oh, so he's dating someone?_ Jinyoung thought but, wait..... why is he even interested?

"The one you met at my _**party**_?"

Jinyoung's hand was stucked midair.

"Yeah. . . . that guy who mysteriously took off after our-" Jinyoung choked, causing Mark to stop in his sentence, and making Jaebum tap his back as he handed him his glass of juice.

After a few coughs, he was able to breathe normally. But when he looked at Mark, he felt like he's about to choke again.

"Well, I already found him." Jinyoung heard Jaebum asking who it was but his eyes remained on Mark's. "You don't need to know."

Jaebum just laughed as Jinyoung tried real hard to keep calm and to stay breathing. 

"Alright, you shithead." Jaebum said, giving up.

But Mark.... he kept that lopsided smile, while still looking at him through those lashes. And while trying to focus back on eating, Jinyoung could only sigh. 

 

_Oh god, living with this guy will be tough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!! I'm back with the third chapter (which is technically the second only) 
> 
> I forgot to mention that this is previously posted in Asian Fanfics already. I have the username "nicapark" there so if you had come across some of my fics... you might've probably read this one as well. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I'm still trying to familiarize myself with ao3 hahaha. I might need help. :D
> 
> Toodles!!! :*


	4. "Missing"

"You're out of popcorns!"

Jinyoung yelled from the kitchen, just so the chinese could hear him all the way from the living room. Well, he didn't need to yell that loud since he is not more than ten feet from where Jackson is.

"You're the only one who can't get enough of it anyway!" Hearing this from Jackson, Jinyoung peeked his head from the kitchen's door and scowled at the older who still has his feet on top of the coffee table and his eyes darted on the television where Guardians of the Galaxy is playing.

"I know, that's why I'm complaining." Jinyoung says, now walking towards his so called bestfriend.

Jackson didn's even spare him a glance so he figured he should go block the chinese's view of the movie. "Yah!" Now he has his attention.

Putting his one hand on his waist, while the other is holding up the empty tub. "I need popcorn."

He saw how Jackson made a face which is contorted with irritation. "God, you already finished a whole tub by yourself! Move away, Park Jinyoung!" But he didn't bulge. "I want popcorn. Get me some."

Jinyoung kept the determined look in his eyes. Normally, Jackson would be the first one to give up and just give him whatever he's asking for. But maybe, today isn't one of those days.

"You know, I could always just throw you out of my apartment. Life here is much easier when you're not around." That statement got him and made him sit beside Jackson, with his shoulders down.

 

Jinyoung is currently staying at Jackson's place, after his last class. It's probably around 5 in the afternoon, and he doesn't want to go home yet, because he knows who is waiting for him. And yes, Jinyoung would very much like to avoid the guy.

Maybe Jackson noticed his long pout, and being a good friend, cannot possibly stand it that he looks so upset. "Alright, I'll just order some burger and fries while we finish part 2." And although, it's not popcorn, Jinyoung also likes fries so, he just nodded at what Jackson said. It's his treat anyway.

 

It was at the end of the movie's sequel, and when they ate all the fries when Jinyoung looked like he's going to some funeral that Jackson just needed to ask why.

"I just don't want to go home yet." With this, Jackson raised his brows and asked what's not to like in going home to his apartment where Mark is waiting. Jackson already knew Mark because the older had fetch him from his apartment earlier this morning. "That's the point. I'll see him again." And that response of his only made the chinese more confused. With his high pitched voice, Jackson asked what could Jinyoung possibly dislike about living with Mark.

Jinyoung stared at Jackson who is still clueless as to why he dislikes getting to share an apartment with Mark, who is a walking full course meal, _~~Jackson's words, not his~~_. In his head, Jinyoung starts to blame Jaebum once again.

With a sigh, he chose to let his bestfriend know about the real reason.

"Remember that night... when..." But he just can't continue, so Jackson yelled at him to just say what he needs to say. "...that night at Jaebum's party, when. . . . when you saw me, walking out of this room upstairs and . . . ."

"And?" Jackson asked, urging him to continue.

"And. . . .well. . . ." Jinyoung saw how Jackson started to look at him like his patience is running out, so before the chinese could open his mouth and starts nagging at him... "Mark was the guy I had a one night stand with." Jinyoung said almost breathlessly.

He didn't hear anything from Jackson and just saw how those big round eyes got even bigger, as they slowly blink. "A-are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I was not THAT drunk." He said a matter of factly.

"Oh you're not? Is that why it became that easy for you to give your virginity to a stranger--OUCH!" He just smacked his arm. Jackson didn't need to say that, he's aware of it. How many days did he regret having that happen? Jinyoung repeatedly scolded himself for being too careless that night.

While still rubbing his arm, Jackson talked. "So... that is why you don't like living with the guy? Because of what happened that night?" He just nodded. "But I don't get what's the problem, though."

"That is the problem right there. I am rooming with the guy I have slept with."

But Jackson still looked like he isn't getting what he's trying to say. For Jinyoung, his point is clearer than day. Sharing an apartment with Mark, is a trouble in the making. But for Jackson... maybe not? His furrowed brows are enough proof that he still isn't on the same page as Jinyoung is.

"And so?" And Jinyoung will add the tone Jackson has in his voice. "You are rooming with Mark, who happened to fuck you real good that night-"

"Language!" he shouted and hit Jackson with the throw pillow. The chinese really doesn't fail to make him question his decision on befriending the latter. Jinyoung swears, one more of that f word and he'll send Jackson's ass back to China.

"Alright, just saying." Jackson said, holding his hands up. "As I was saying, what is the problem with that? So what if you're sharing the same apartment as Mark is?" Jinyoung was about to answer when Jackson continued. "What are you worried about? It's not like that night would ever happen again." Then with a sudden change of look, "Unless. . . . ."

"Unless what?"

Jackson is now resting his other arm on the couch while looking at him with that mischievious smile of his. ". . . .unless, you think it might."

"What?"

"Oh my god, Park Jinyoung. You're too easy to read." The older is now laughing at him which pisses Jinyoung off. What did he say? That it might happen again?

"What on earth are you saying?"

But Jackson is still smirking. "Is that why you're too worried of being under one roof with the guy? You are not so sure of yourself, are you? You don't think you could keep things wholesome and platonic between the two of you! It's because, you Park Jinyoung acknowledges how hot Mark is." Jinyoung is still hearing him laughing like a maniac. "Oh good god, this is gold!"

"Hey, shut the fuck up, will you?!" After tackling on the older, Jinyoung finally managed to stop Jackson from laughing. "I swear, over my dead body... what happened that night would never happen again." he said with complete certitude.

But as expected, Jackson refuses to take his words seriously. Instead, the chinese placed his feet back on top of the table, sat back comfortably while looking at him with teasing and provoking eyes.

 

"Guess, I should prepare for a funeral then." With one last teasing glance, "I'll come with flowers."

 

**********

 

 

No.

Certainly not.

It's never gonna happen again.

 

Not even when Jinyoung sees how Mark is eyeing him like some sort of candy, when he is just standing there in the kitchen, preparing his dinner.

As inevitable as it was, after watching Guardians of the Galaxy 2, Jinyoung has to go back to his shared apartment with Mark. Jackson of course, almost shooed him outside his pad, and even offered to drive him back, but Jinyoung refused, saying he'll just take the bus because he knows it'll be a longer ride.

When he opened the unit's door, (since Mark gave him his own key) he was welcomed by a sitting Mark on the grey couch. It was around 8 in the evening already so he expected that the older had already eaten, and he's right. But what he didn't expect is when Mark told him that he had set aside some grilled pork for him to eat.

 

"You still haven't eaten dinner, right?" Mark asked him casually, to which he just answered that he didn't. And now, he's preparing his plate.

Jinyoung just sat in one of the stools by the kitchen counter, where he could also see watch the television from the living room. Mark is watching a netflix movie which he has no knowledge about, but he just watched.

He was on his third bite when Mark started asking about school. He already knows that the blonde is taking up Sports Management in the same university as he is. And probably Mark also knows about what course he is taking since just yesterday, he had his filming equipments picked up from his previous unit, to here.

Mark is sitting all comfortably on the couch, slightly facing him, with both legs raised on the arm rest of the couch. He switched on the channel and is now watching UFC.

 

"Since we're both attending the same university, maybe it'll be more convenient if we go together?" The way Mark asked it was to casual, it's like it's a normal thing to ask... and come to think of it... it could have been normal. But Jinyoung begs to differ. Him and Mark are so far from being friends. So why will Mark want him to drive together to school?

Shrugging, Mark continued with his proposition. "I could drive us both, since our classes start before 9 am. I think it'll be more convenient if we do that-"

"No!"

Okay. Maybe his answer came out too defensive than it is supposed to be. Shit, Jinyoung. Now he finds Mark smirking like he just heard something amusing. "Okay... I was just suggesting-"

"I could manage. We don't need to go together." Jinyoung almost stumbled through his words because he talked way too fast. And that only made Mark's smirk turn into a huge ass grin.

"What are you so tensed up about?" And he's really asking?

 

It was after he ate dinner, and washed the dishes when Mark asked him what he'll be up to for the rest of the night. He said he's just going to review because they have a long quiz tomorrow so he's gonna be up til midnight.

He chose to study at the kitchen, with his books scattered on the counter top. Jinyoung almost thought he's gonna have some peaceful time alone, when suddenly, a freshly showered Mark came out of his room, wearing only his black pajamas. Yes, ONLY his pajamas, with no shirt. Goodness gracious.

"I can't sleep just yet..." Mark said while drying his hair with a towel and holding up his phone in his other hand. "I won't be a bother, I promise."

But of course, that would be impossible... Mark, not being a bother, while not wearing a shirt, showing his perfectly sculpted-- Oh that's it!

Standing up, Jinyoung fixed his things and started walking towards his room. But when he passed Mark who is seated on the couch, the blonde spoke, stopping him on his tracks. "Already done reviewing?" How the fuck will I? Gritting his teeth, he answered. "I suddenly felt sleepy. I'll review in school tomorrow morning."

So much, for not being a bother, Mark just said goodnight to him. Completely bothered, and slightly flustered, Jinyoung walked scurriedly to his room and rested his back on the door he just closed.

 

What is wrong with him?

 

**********

 

"Hyung, I would like some Thai milk tea."

"I'll have one choco shake."

"And don't forget my mozarella cheesesticks!"

 

Jinyoung just walked towards the counter to order everything his friends asked him to. They are at this cafe near the university and since he just lost in their rock paper scissors game, Jinyoung was the one to treat the other three. His friends were kind enough to help him in getting the trays containing their food and drinks.

They just talked about how their day has been. Jackson talked about this blockmate of his. He said the girl was asian, and has really sexy lips. Jackson told them he'll score a date from the said girl, before the end of this week. Nothing new, Jinyoung thought, since he has known his friend as a ladies' man.

The other two, the young couple just talked about how they struggle to keep the house clean since they both hate cleaning up especially during evenings. Yugyeom also whined about Bambam buying a new cat, although he already has two. Jinyoung could only imagine what chaos happens inside their apartment. But he knows those two are enjoying living together.

"How about you, hyung? How are you doing at your brand new place?"

And Jinyoung didn't miss seeing how Jackson smiled at him teasingly upon hearing Bambam's question. Choosing to just ignore, he just answered. "It's fine. the place is big, and spacious enough for the both of us."

Yugyeom nodded. "He is Jaebum hyung's cousin, right?"

Jinyoung nodded too before trying to swerve the topic. They were talking about Bambam accidentally hitting some dude with a ball during p.e. class when Jaebum arrived. After sitting beside him, the older whined about him not having anything to eat. So, Jinyoung just told him off by saying he wasn't part of the game earlier so he isn't entitled for the food he just bought. In the end, Jaebum just stood and ordered ice cold coffee for himself.

"What brought you here, anyway? Don't you have some party to be at, or some one to date or something?" And when Jinyoung dropped the question, he sees Jackson glancing at him, while sipping on his milk tea.

Among their group of friends, Jaebum would have to be the most popular, second is Jackson. Since both of them are already on their last year in college, those two seem to have the privelege to be invited in any of the parties held inside and outside the university.

Ignoring Jackson, Jinyoung turned to look at Jaebum who is shaking his head. "I have none." Figures. "I went here to join you guys, and thanks to me, you'll have someone to drive you home."

"Oh, you mean to say, you went here to fetch Jinyoung?" Jackson is smiling like a crackhead, and Jinyoung is one second away from breaking his neck. He feels his cheeks burning, and Jackson asking this question is certainly not helping, and that teasing smile of his.

Jackson always seem to know about how he really feels for Jaebum since freshmen year. The chinese always seem to know a lot about it but the truth is and fortunately, the guy has no proof. It's a relief on Jinyoung's part because he is dead sure that if Jackson really has some tangible proof on how whipped he is for Jaebum, his bestfriend would never let him live.

"Yeah." Jaebum's answer made Jinyoung's heart rate double. "I wanted to drop by Mark's and hang out with my dear cousin so I figured I could go with Jinyoung and drive us both there." But that follow up statement made Jinyoung want to smack his own self in the head. Turning to him, Jaebum asked, "Will that be okay?"

And all he could do is nod, without saying anything, because he thinks if he did say something, his voice will be laced with disappointment.

 

***********

 

"Okay, that's enough."

Jinyoung said, taking the bottle of beer from Jaebum's hand. It's already past ten in the evening, and they all have classes tomorrow. Why the hell did Jaebum even thought of drinking tonight? He just said he wants to hang out with Mark, drinking was not mentioned. But really, he should've expected it to happen. How else will two grown men hang out, but by drinking, right?

"I still -- want -- to --" Jaebum can't even finish his sentence without hiccupping. The guy is surely drunk. But he still ain't stopping on reaching for the bottle.

"I said enough." Jinyoung said sternly.

"Let me have it." Mark said asking for the bottle. Between the two, Mark is still sober despite drinking five bottles. The blonde's alcohol tolerance is quite impressive if he is one to say. Jinyoung did hand him the bottle and tried making Jaebum sit properly on the stool.

"You are so hard headed, Jaebum." Jinyoung hissed as he successfully made the latter sit properly. The guy is almost falling, if he is not leaning on his chest.

"I should've stopped him on his third bottle, right?" Mark asked.

"You think?" And his response just made the blonde raise his hands defensively like he's backing away from the fight Jinyoung is picking on with him.

 

In the end, Jinyoung decided to call on Jackson to go to their apartment and pick Jaebum up. He trusts that Jackson could drive Jaebum safely back home since the older is obviously incapable of doing that himself. While waiting, Jinyoung opted to walk Jaebum towards the couch on the living room to make him lie comfortably. He worries about Jaebum complaining of his back aching the morning after.

After laying Jaebum carefully, Jinyoung was about to stand up when Jaebum stared at him through sleepy eyes. "Oh, Jinyoung-ah..." He felt how Jaebum's hand ran through his hair and Jinyoung swears his heart almost stopped beating. "...what would I do without you?"

Heaving a sigh, and looking at the guy whom he loved secretly for years, Jinyoung answered. "You'll never know, 'cause I'll never leave."

 

It was ten minutes later when Jackson showed up on their front door, wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants, looking like he was disturbed from his slumber, which Jinyoung knows he was. He just promised to treat the chinese the next day for lunch.

 

After closing the door, Jinyoung planned on going back to his room, when Mark suddenly talked.

"How long have you known Jaebum?"

It was just a simple question, but Jinyoung wondered why Mark suddenly asked about it. He's been living with the guy for more than a week now and this is the first time he asked him about Jaebum.

"Uhm, since freshmen year. We got to know each other through Jackson, since he is such a social butterfly."

Mark nodded while leaning his back on the kitchen counter. Since Mark didn't ask anything more, Jinyoung thought he should leave. "Uhm, I guess I could go ahead and-"

"And how long have you liked him?"

 

Jinyoung's mind stopped processing thoughts. Mark's question kept on ringing in his head. He knows? But...... how?

"Before you even try to deny it, I'll just say that how you acted the whole time while me and Jaebum were drinking, how you cared for him after he got drunk, and pretty much how you looked at him with those soft eyes of yours... those gave you away. Those were enough to had me thinking that, yeah alright... you like Jaebum."

This had his tongue tied, disabling him to give any kind of an answer. Was he really that obvious? Then how come Jaebum didn't figure out anything?

Walking closer, Mark continued talking. "About that night. . . ." That made him look at the blonde's eyes. "I know you know what I am talking about." Yes, he does. "Maybe we were both drunk that night, but I am sure we were aware of what we were doing... of what happened that night. Your reaction when we met again says that you didn't forget that, and that you recognized me."

"I did." Jinyoung said in a small voice. "But-"

But Mark interrupted him. "But I would not apologize for what happened, because to be honest... I did not regret any part of it." W-what is he -- "I enjoyed what we did, and if given another chance, I would very much like it to happen again."

Jinyoung was about to protest as he felt his burning cheeks again but Mark dismissed him by waving his hand, continuing on what he has to say. Jinyoung could only glare at the laughing blonde.

"But okay... I am not the kind of guy who doesn't know how to respect your relationship with my cousin."

Jinyoung's brows knitted in one line. "We're not in a relationship." He said, keeping his voice void of any other emotion, since he is just stating a fact.

But Mark just shrugged. "But you sure wish you were." And that ought to make him quiet. Can he curse at this blonde? He thinks he knows shits, huh? And that seem to push Jinyoung nearer to the limit of his patience.

"So, since you think you figured out the mystery, Sherlock... I suppose you will now tell Jaebum, correct?"

"Why would I?" He didn't expect that kind of response. "In fact, I will offer all the help I could give for you to get what you've been wanting."

"And why would I believe that you would do that?"

"It's kind of a pay back? Like I said, I am not totally sorry for what happened that night, and for being your first... uhm... you get what I am saying." Mark exhaled. "So just to make up for it, I will help you with Jaebum."

 

Jinyoung finds the idea incredulous. How will Mark be able to help him out with Jaebum? He has been secretly in love with the guy for more than two years and nothing has progressed. What makes him certain that Mark would and could help him out? But thinking about it... Mark and Jaebum are close to each other. Maybe... Mark could be his wingman? If the guy does help him as he said, maybe Jinyoung might have his chance.

So, not wanting to spend more years waiting for nothing, Jinyoung started to consider the idea.

"What do you think?" Mark asked, holding out his hand for him to take. And with a deep breath, Jinyoung took it.

"I am still not sure how you'll be able to help me on this, as you claim."

But Mark just smirked at him. "It'll be easy as pie. I'll just knock some sense into him." And with a kind of look in those brown eyes, which is foreign to him, he heard him say...

 

"He doesn't know what he's missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ஐ〰ฺ･:*:･✿ฺ ஐ〰･:*:･･:*:･✿ฺ ஐ〰･:*:･･:*:･✿ฺ ஐ〰･:*:･
> 
>  
> 
> Annyeong!!! ^^
> 
> Hello readers. Thank you for dropping by and reading this ❤
> 
>  
> 
> <3 nicapark


	5. "Something Else" (Chapter 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake. Sorry. This is the real chapter 5. The one i previously posted is the sixth chapter. Sorryyyyy. :'(

"You are well aware that it's a party we're going to, right?"

Jinyoung hears the blonde, who is leaning on his drawer, with his arms crossed and looking at him with those criticizing eyes. 

They are both inside his room, and Jinyoung just got out of the bathroom after changing into something he hopes is better at least in Mark's eyes for the third time. Never did Jinyoung bother himself in choosing something to wear whenever he needs to go somewhere. He usually doesn't pay mind to his way of dressing. He dresses for comfort not for style, and so far, he didn't have any problem.

Only now.

 

"And what is wrong with my clothes now?" He decided to ask, while he scans himself in front of his mirror. 

Jinyoung decided to wear a checkered flannel, which he paired with his brown pants. He knows his wardrobe is not one with grand and flashy clothes, but he is pretty sure his owned ones are decent.

Giving him a deadpan look, Mark answered. "Oh, nothing. That is, if you're okay with the fact that you won't have a single chance to hit on Jaebum if you come to the bar looking like an old man who just got a retirement plan."

Without sparing him another glance, Mark walks towards his cabinet and searched for clothes himself. Jinyoung is too tired to stop him. Actually, he's too tired to do anything. He just wants to leave and head to the bar where his friends are probably waiting. If not for Jackson who will more likely hold grudge on him if he doesn't show up, Jinyoung would rather stay at their apartment and sleep.

"I don't want to stress myself out with how I should and should not dress, Mark." He tried to reason out but it all fell on deaf ears as he watched Mark busy himself with rummaging through his wardrobe. "I'm sure there's something far more better here..." he heard Mark say.

It was a minute after when Mark turned to face him, holding out a dark blue patterned long sleeved shirt which is still on a hanger. "Now this will do!" Mark is smiling. "Didn't know you have this kind of shirt."

Jinyoung also stared at the shirt Mark is holding and recalled how he got that. "It's a gift from a friend." And that friend is Bambam. That ex-roommate of his tried for the first few months to educate him about fashion, but eventually failed. That shirt was the first and last shirt he received from the younger. Bambam already gave up and let him live as the old man that he is.

Mark walked towards him and handed him the shirt. "Well, it's about time to wear it." Tapping on his shoulder, the blonde gestured for him to walk back inside the bathroom. 

Heaving out a sigh, Jinyoung's shoulder went down. "Do I really need to, Mark?" 

And Mark, who is seemingly fed up with all his complaints, gave him a dismissing look before fishing out his phone from his pocket. Jinyoung stood there, right at the bathroom's door, watching Mark browse through something in his phone.

A few seconds later, Mark has his phone in front of Jinyoung's face. And now, Jinyoung is seeing an sns account of some guy, who is dressed in a casual white tee, and ripped jeans sporting a cool boy grin. 

"Gu Chan-woo." Mark said. "Twenty two years old, captain of NU's soccer team." . . . .ooookay. But why is Mark telling him this? "Him and Jaebum dated, some time during freshmen year.

Oh. They did? Jinyoung is not fully updated about each one of Jaebum's relationship and the rest of his dating history but, he knows that the older has been in and out of relationships. Jaebum is not really the stick to one type. He enjoys his life and youth by going out on dates, and try it out with anyone, until he finds the one. Yes, no matter how much of a player Jaebum might be, he believes in that shit... destiny, one great love or whatever you may call it. Jinyoung, being with Jaebum for the past two years, is already used to the guy's flirtateousness. He has taught himself to pay no mind since Jaebum is just like that. Through the years, Jinyoung has taught himself to not be affected by it.

So now, Mark showing him this photo, and telling him this, does not make sense to Jinyoung.

"Well, okay but-"

Mark didn't let him finish and is now shoving his phone right in front of his face again, showing him a photo of another guy. "Soo Hyung-min, twenty one years old. A player of SVU's archery team." The guy in the picture also looks good, in Jinyoung's opinion. Especially with that clean cut he has. "Dated during sophomore year."

He hasn't even reacted yet, and Mark is showing him yet another picture. "Min Joon-hyuk. Twenty three years old, I think this guy has already graduated, and if I am not mistaken, him and Jaebum dated for more than three months. The longest among the bunch."

That information piqued his interest a bit. And the guy looks hot, with that leather jacket and piercing. He never thought he's Jaebum's type.

With another sigh, Jinyoung spoke. "And I should know this because-"

"And here we have Jason." Mark is yet, showing him another photo. This time, the guy is like Mark, with american features. His tousled copper hair just adds an edge to that chiseled face. "He's a friend of mine back in L.A. and he met Jaebum a few months back, and since then he just wouldn't stop bugging me, and asking if my cousin is single and-"

"Fine!" Jinyoung said in a louder voice, cutting Mark's sentence. "I'll go and wear this, so you could shut your mouth up."

He already turned so he couldn't see Mark's grin which he bets is plastered on the blonde's face right now. "I'm glad you got what I'm trying to point out." And Jinyoung is certain, he could see Mark smirking from behind him.

 

So Jinyoung just went inside and wore the damn shirt. As much as he wants to deny it, he sees Mark's point. Those exes of Jaebum... they all look hot. While he... well he looks like a sad potato. Looking at the mirror and seeing his reflection, Jinyoung denies the fact that he should agree with Mark. He does look better with the shirt on.

Satisfied with how he looks, Jinyoung went out of the bathroom. "Happy now?" He asked, glaring at Mark.

"Now this is what I've signed up for to see." Mark said while smiling as he stood up straight and smoothed out his shirt's sleeves. "Besides... it's your birthday! A great night to have some birthday sex." The blonde even winked.

This made Jinyoung roll his eyes. Maybe he should get used with Mark's way of talking. He's not born and raised in L.A. for nothing. 

Glaring at the older, Jinyoung responded. "You do know that is far from possible, with Jaebum." 

But Mark only smirked. "Well if Jaebum doesn't want to. . . . . . then I'll gladly fill in the spot."

And again, Jinyoung just rolled his eyes.

 

**********

 

Jinyoung is getting a bit tired from saying thank you to everyone who greets him a happy birthday. 

His bestfriend, Jackson has set up this party at this bar which Jinyoung thinks is unnecessary, especially after seeing the amount of strangers. He doesn't know even half of his so called guests. Jackson has really overdone it this time. He clearly told the chinese that he'd rather stay in the apartment and could even watch a marathon of Guardians of the Galaxy with the guy, over a tub of popcorn with spray cheese. But no, Jackson has other plans.

And this is his brilliant plan.

 

Jinyoung walked over the bar's counter and asked for iced tea from the bar tender. He is definitely not having himself drunk. He has learned his lesson. 

So while he is drinking, he just gazed over the crowd. He sees Yugyeom and Bambam fucking up the dancefloor with that crazy dance of theirs. Jinyoung is used to seeing it by now. His eyes drifted to one of the booths where Jaebum is seated, talking with some random students. He suppose they are attending the same university as them, but he could be wrong. After all, Jaebum is good at socializing with anyone who is anyone. That's his charm.

It doesn't surprise Jinyoung to see Jaebum interacting with other people and not paying much attention to him, although it is his freaking birthday and he demands attention. And it doesn't surprise him also how his mood suddenly went down the scale. 

 

"Am I at the wrong party?" Jinyoung heard from behind him and when he turned, he sees the annoying blonde, holding a bottle of beer. "I thought this is your birthday party, Jinyoung-ah? Why the disgruntled face?"

He didn't respond and just sat properly on the stool, turning his back against the view he's been cursing at. 

"I know how to give you a good time." He then felt Mark take his hand and Jinyoung automatically tried to withdraw his hand back, earning a laugh from the older. "Hey? I just wanted to dance."

Creasing his forehead, Jinyoung shook his head in disagreement. "Find someone else to dance with."

"I don't wanna." Tugging on his hand again, Mark was able to make him get off the stool. "Let's dance, baby." 

Jinyoung didn't argue much and just let the blonde have his way. Now, he is being dragged by Mark towards the dance floor. Chris Brown's Tempo is blaring up in the speakers. And being Chris' biggest hype man, he hears Yugyeom hollering from across the dance floor. Jinyoung could only keep his head down due to the second hand embarrassment.

 

"Your hand is on my butt." Jinyoung complained while the two of them were still dancing.

He heard Mark flick his tongue. "Sorry, it's an accident."

Jinyoung ignored, but then felt the blonde's hand again, on the same spot. "Then why is it still there?"

Mark smirked. His canine teeth showing. "Still an accident."

He was about to swat Mark's hand away, when someone approached them. Because of the lights, it was hard for Jinyoung to recognize the guy standing on his side. But when he heard the guy's voice as he greeted him... "Happy birthday, Jinyoung hyung." ... Jinyoung immediately recognized him.

"Youngjae?!" Jinyoung held the younger by his shoulders to make sure he's got the right guy, before pulling him for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"To greet you a happy birthday! What else?"

 

Choi Youngjae - his bestfriend from Jinhae. He is older than him by a year. They've been good friends since first grade, but Jinyoung needed to leave for college. He followed Jackson who they got to know sometime during high school, and studied here in Seoul. It has been more than three years since they last saw each other. He can't deny to himself that he missed his bestfriend.

Jinyoung was more than excited to introduce Youngjae to his friends. And of course, Jackson was very happy declaring that the three of them should have a get together real soon because they have a lot to catch up on. 

Yugyeom, Bambam and Mark welcomed Youngjae warmly. Jinyoung is happy with that. He is happy to introduce his bestfriend with his friends. But he regretted it, the instant that he saw how Jaebum's eyes lit up, when he shook hands with Youngjae.

 

All through out the night, he ignored the sinking feeling he has in his heart while he watched the two as they get to know each other, talking comfortably, laughing and enjoying their time together. Jinyoung has known Youngjae to have a bright personality. It's impossible to not like the guy, he is certain of that. And Jaebum is no exception.

But when Jaebum approached him and talked about how he enjoyed talking to Youngjae... Jinyoung felt something else. And when he heard him asking... "He's single, right?" That did it for him.

Jinyoung found himself gulping down every single drink he asked from the bartender. He already lost count of how many shots he had, until Mark stopped him. He is almost dead drunk, that when Jaebum walked up to him and asked him if he is okay, Jinyoung said no and almost blurted out how hurt he was.

If not for Mark, pulling him away... that scene could have gone worse.

The blonde said goodbye to his guests on his behalf and dragged him outside the bar and towards his car. Once they were inside, Mark made him wear his seatbelt before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"If you're planning to confess your damn feelings, now is not the right time." Mark huffed. "Not when you're drunk as fuck."

 

**********

 

"He greeted me once."Jinyoung whined. "Only. Once." 

He thinks his mind is too full of alcohol, that he thinks what he is doing is all okay. For fuck's sake, he is bawling his eyes out, while he is sprawled across the couch. He is definitely not a good sight, Jinyoung is certain. But, he could not even care less. 

All he is thinking of right now, is how bright Jaebum's smile was while he was talking with Youngjae. Those squinty eyes which he always enjoy looking at, turning into crescents, making it almost too impossible to see his black orbs because his eyes are almost closed. 

"He never smiled at me like that!" Jinyoung voiced out. "I know Jaebum and all his flirty ways. But never did I see him smiling like that towards anyone. God! He looks at Youngjae as if the guy was bringing sunshine into his life! And it's so unfair. It is so, so, so unfair."

Jinyoung tried to steady himself as he sat up, facing Mark who is sitting on the other end of the couch, just staring at him. He's too drunk to know if that kind of look is what he can call a pitiful look. 

"I have known him for almost three years. I've been a good friend, religiously doing my duties. Hoping that someday, he'll see me in a different light." Jinyoung sniffed. "But he did see a different light, and that is Youngjae! He only saw him once, just tonight, and he suddenly like him already? That is so unfair."

"Jinyoung-"

"Is there something wrong with me?" He asked Mark. "Maybe I am lacking on something that's why Jaebum can't see me more than as a friend. Is it because I look like a sad potato compared to his exes-"

"No you don't." Mark interrupted him. "Stop saying nonsense."

Biting his lips to prevent himself from sobbing, Jinyoung asked. "Then why? Why can't I have him?"

Moving closer, Mark reached for his head and brushed his probably disheveled hair down. "I told you I will help you out, right? Stop crying like some annoying child. It doesn't suit you."

Curling his lips up, Jinyoung answered back. "If you really want to help me, then make the pain stop. It hurts so much, and all I want is for the pain to stop, so make it stop."

Jinyoung knows he is acting like a child throwing tantrums, but the hell does he care. He just want the pain to stop, and call him a brat for asking Mark to do it, but this is what he needs. He frankly has no idea, how Mark would do it... but he certainly didn't expect what the blonde did next.

 

He sees Mark inching much, much closer. Before he felt one of his knees, in between his semi-parted legs and his hand which is now unbuttoning his shirt. 

"H-hey-" but his voice seemed to vanish when he felt Mark's lips grazing the side of his jaw, trailing soft kisses along it. "M-Mark..."

But all he hears is Mark's humming, as his mouth travelled from his jaw, down to his neck and the older's hand slipping inside his shirt whose buttons were almost all undone. When he felt his fingers run above his nipple, Jinyoung flinched and pushed the blonde away from him but only for a bit. "W-what are you doing?"

Those brown eyes reflected a different emotion... but it's not new to him. He has seen this kind of look before in Mark's eyes. And he knows all too well what's about to happen. But... why is it that instead of being frightened, Jinyoung felt a rush of excitement?

"You're asking me to make the pain stop." The older said as he touched his lips with his own ones. It's just a slight and swift touch but it's enough to send electricity down his spine. "And this is the only way I know how to do just that."

It was those words, and then he felt Mark's soft lips against his again. The movement was so precise, like Mark is calculating each one of his lips' movements. Jinyoung knows this shouldn't be happening, but his hands have their own mind. Instead of pushing, they are now pulling on to the blonde's shirt, keeping him closer, to feel his warmth.

Mark was able to position himself in between his legs and carefully, he made him wrap his legs around the older's waist. With his one hand behind his back, and the other on his left leg, Mark stood up, carrying him in his arms. As he felt Mark's tongue plunge inside his mouth, Jinyoung also heard Mark's soft footsteps, as he walked them both towards the bedroom. Mark's bedroom, he suppose because his room is towards the opposite side of the living room.

 

Mark only put him down, once they have reached the bed. Mark didn't even bother to close the door or to turn on the lights. And Jinyoung is telling himself to not mind the surrounding, and just focus on the feel of Mark's sinful tongue in his mouth, and his expert hands on his thighs.

They parted for a bit, only for Jinyoung to see Mark as he took off his shirt and undo the button of his pants. Though it is a bit dark, the light from outside the window allowed him to see how built Mark's body was. His toned biceps and sculpted abs. Without thinking twice, he reached to touch it, and Mark only grinned before latching on his lips again.

Mark's hand didn't rest, instead, he took off his shirt completely and is now unzipping his pants, pulling it down in one go. Maybe it's the alcohol, but Jinyoung didn't get embarrassed by the fact that he is completely naked underneath Mark who still has his pants on. 

Impatiently, Jinyoung reached for Mark's jeans and pulled it down himself. "Easy." He heard Mark but ignored and finished what he started. Mark helped him out and in a few seconds, they were both naked and ready. Kissing his lips lightly, Mark moved off of him for a short while to get the bottle of lube which was inside his bedside table's drawer. 

It was not a moment after when he felt Mark's fingers in his entrance. Mark kissed him as he inserted one finger inside his hole, making him moan inside the blonde's mouth. It felt almost as same as the first time, but it's a bit different now... the sense of rush is not that high. It's like Mark is taking up his time all too well, stretching him out properly and although Jinyoung wants to complain, he knows he can't. Hell, he can't even mutter a single comprehensible word.

Both of Mark's hands were doing a diligent job. One, thrusting his fingers right inside him, and the other working on his probably swelling member. Jinyoung couldn't do anything but move his head from left to right, as he was engulfed by the ecstatic feeling. 

He then felt Mark breathe on the side of his neck, whispering something like That's right, I got you before he felt his cock right on his entrance. And when he locked eyes with the older, he saw his reassuring smile before thrusting inside him. 

Jinyoung thought he wouldn't feel pain. It is not his first time anymore, so he thought he's already used to Mark's impressive size, but no. His nails dug on Mark's back as the older moved gently and slowly at first, craddling him and letting him adjust to the feeling. A few more thrusts before the pain was replaced by a different feeling. And soon enough, Jinyoung finds himself matching Mark's pace, meeting him through every thrust.

His one hand reached for Mark's face, making the older look at him before he met those inviting lips.

Jinyoung already got lost of his hold on himself when Mark started to pick up his pace, going faster and harder that it made it impossible for his mind to keep up. Until that final thrust, Jinyoung already lost it.

He thought he heard Mark mutter something as the blonde burried his face on his neck after pulling himself out. Jinyoung isn't sure what... he's already felt himself drifting off to sleep.

 

**********

 

"You pervert!"

 

Jinyoung shouted as he threw the pillow at Mark's face, who just woke up.

 

This morning, Jinyoung wakes up, on Mark's bed... naked. He saw Mark who is sleeping soundly beside him, with the older's arm draped on his waist. It alarmed Jinyoung, thus leading to this scene where he is shouting at the just-woke-up Mark. 

"Hey, you do not get to call me that." Mark argued. "What happened last night is in both of our consents."

"Shut up!" Jinyoung yelled once more.

 

He's mad alright. 

But not at Mark. Because what the blonde said was true. What happened last night, well that is both under their consents. Jinyoung knows he can't plea on being drunk. As much as he hates the fact, well... he asked for it, didn't he? Although he didn't ask Mark to fuck him, but... he did ask for the older to make the pain stop. And surely, Mark has a way to make the pain stop.

Jinyoung could only curse at himself. The first time it happened, yes, he could say it was a mistake. But now that it has happened again... is it still a mistake? Can he still say that he didn't want it? When he could still clearly remember how he clinged onto Mark, pulling him close while he-- fuck.

 

Sitting up, Jinyoung gathered his clothes which were on the floor. He stood after wearing his pants. 

"I only did what you asked me to." Mark talked again.

Glaring at the blonde, Jinyoung spoke. "And you're saying I asked for this to happen? Clearly, you Mr. Tuan, has taken advantage of me while I was drunk."

He saw how Mark's eyes widened, taken aback because of what he has said. Jinyoung knows he's thick skinned for saying all these, but no, he won't let Mark win this argument.

"Wow. For someone who was taken advantage of, you Mr. Park, seemed to have enjoyed too much last night." The nerve of this guy?! Jinyoung was about to retort back, but Mark was quick enough to talk again. Now Mark is seated on the bed, with his head resting on the headboard. 

"Why can't you just admit it to yourself, Jinyoung?" Those eyes seem to challenge him in a way. "We can't deny that there's this certain pull between us whenever we're together. Some kind of a magnetic pull... or gravitational pull if you may call it. And it's fucking hard to ignore. Which explains why.... it happened again."

"I don't-"

"I am just here acknowledging facts." Mark said casually, shrugging. "I already said that I was attracted to you the first time I saw you. And although you try to deny it, it seems you cannot ignore the appeal which I have. Let's just cut the shits and admit that we both want something which we can only get from one another."

Those eyes looked dangerous enough, but for a reason, Jinyoung can't will himself to run away. It's like he's being lured by a wolf, but the little red riding hood in him, can't walk away. 

"So here's my proposition." Mark said, as he put his hands behind his head. "No strings attached. Just sex." And Jinyoung could almost choke at those words he is hearing. But Mark continued. "Research says that sex relieves stress, and by the looks of it, you have been getting a lot of stress lately. First with Jaebum, and now there's Youngjae."

Jinyoung almost winced as he remembered his problem.

"So what do you say? I could be the best stress reliever you'll ever have."

And fuck it, cause his brain ceased to function for a short moment. But Jinyoung was able to recover. What does he say, Mark asks? 

Arching his brow, Jinyoung hissed at the older. "Fuck off."

 

**********

 

"You look like someone who has been deprived of sleep."

And Jackson has to say it out loud, doesn't he? Jinyoung chose to ignore and just focused on eating his ordered lunch. Him and his friends are in the cafeteria, for lunch. It's one of those days when the five of them, and that includes Bambam, Yugyeom and Jaebum, have the same break during lunch that they all got to eat together.

If it's of the right timing, Jinyoung might've enjoyed this. He is with Jaebum, so naturally... he would be happy. 

But because of what previously happened... Jinyoung doesn't feel the sense of happiness. Instead, he sits there like a dead man. 

 

"Are you alright, Jinyoung?"

Now it is Jaebum asking him but, he just chose to give the older one a brief nod. He can't tell him anyway about how he truly feels and how he is deeply bothered by it.

 

They were almost done eating when Jinyoung saw Jackson waving his hand on someone behind him. When he looked back, he was surprised to see Youngjae smiling his usual bright smile, walking towards their table.

"I'm going to study here, hyung."

That response from his bestfriend made it hard for him to react. 

He should be glad. Because now, they'll be spending more time together... him, Jackson and Youngjae. It should make him happy. But seeing how Jaebum's eyes lighted up because of Youngjae's news... his mood was instantly brought down.

 

When he reached their apartment, Jinyoung made his way towards the older's bedroom. He saw Mark playing with his phone while sitting comfortably on top of his bed. 

Their eyes met for a short moment, before Jinyoung jumped on the blonde's lap taking him by surprise, and then started kissing him fervently. 

When he stopped, he saw Mark whose eyes looked a lot like drunk, but still the blonde was able to sport a smirk. "Well... hey?" 

"Does your offer still stand?" Jinyoung asked, after deciding to get straight to the point.

Mark did say there'll be no strings attached... right? That it's going to be just sex, to help him relieve his stress, to help him get his mind off things which only bother him. It will be convenient. And besides... he could not disagree to what Mark has said earlier this morning. About the magnetic pull between them. It is indeed present. Ever since that night at Jaebum's party happened, Jinyoung should've anticipated that keeping things platonic between them would be impossible.

"Changed your mind?" Mark asked, wearing a huge ass grin. Jinyoung didn't answer, but the blonde went on. "Well, yes. It still does, but. . . . . . . . I'm afraid there's something else which is also standing right now." 

Mark pointed his lips down. . . . .

to his bulging erection.

 

Jinyoung can't explain why seeing that, made him bite his own lips as he was consumed by excitement. Without another word, he leaned and went for those sweet lips again.


	6. "Adjustments"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been previously posted but I'll repost it again. This is the SIXTH chapter :)

_**Jinyoung**_ cracked the egg and carefully poured it on the frying pan. The oil sizzled and he winced a bit, slightly frightened that he might be splattered with oil. But he tried to keep his cool. He has to. Especially when he has a specific blonde staring at him, watching as if he's the most entertaining show the guy has ever seen.

Throwing a _~~not-so-obvious~~_ side glance, he sees Mark, with his face resting on his one hand, while the other is stirring his just made coffee. He didn't have enough time to classify what kind of look the older was currently giving him but, Jinyoung thinks it's the same as those stares he's been getting from the blonde for the past ten minutes now.

 

"Don't you have other meaningful things to do, aside from staring at me?" Jinyoung finally asked, while rolling his eyes heavenwards. He waited for Mark's answer without turning to face the guy. He focused on frying eggs.

"I'm just trying to make sense of what happened last night..." And there Mark goes, bringing up that damn topic.

What was he thinking really? Has Jinyoung really gone out of his mind? 

To clear things, he wasn't drunk when he pounced on Mark like that. He definitely wasn't. He was just... lonely, he guess? He was desperate to get his mind off things which only stress him out. And Mark was right when he said that lately, Jaebum has been the frequent cause of his stress. Even more now, that Youngjae is in the picture. Why is his story like that of what is usually written in books? Unrequited love sucks on its own, but when the one you love starts to fall for your bestfriend, doesn't that make matters even worse? Him, and his unlucky ass.

"That really happened, right?" Mark asked, snapping him back from his thoughts. "Boy was I surprised, but I'm not here complaining, okay. You can jump on me any time you want."

And that's when Jinyoung could only give out an exasperated sigh. After transferring the eggs on the plate he prepared, he put the pan in the sink and wiped his hands clean. Only then did he turn to face the blonde, who as he expected is wearing a huge ass grin on his face. 

Jinyoung didn't talk just yet and just handed Mark a plate with spoon and fork, so they could both start eating. Mark did manage to stay quiet until Jinyoung is on his fifth bite and decided to talk. He could clearly recall what happened last night, and his reason for doing things like that is also clear to him. But he figured he should talk this one out with the blonde since they didn't have enough time to talk last night. 

Okay, Jinyoung might've been too aggressive.

Clearing his throat, Jinyoung started to talk. "What I did last night is not a spur of the moment, in fact, it's a calculated move, a first step if you would call it, because I just made a decision." He held his chin up as he talked. He sipped on his coffee first before fixing his eyes on Mark's brown ones. "You proposed something to me yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Mark answered, nodding.

"Out of all the nonsense you said, this is what I retained... you said there'll be no strings attached, and just sex." He tried real hard to keep his eyes on the older, ignoring how a smirk is slowly forming on those thin pink lips right now. "And I figured, you were right. I'll be needing a distraction... and a good one." Jinyoung sat up straight. "So since you were so sure that you could be my stress reliever, the best I'll ever have... I decided to take your offer."

It took Mark a few seconds before he could hear him laughing. Mark is surely amused, he could see that. 

"I didn't expect you'd consider that." Mark said, and didn't even let him answer. "But I am glad. At least I won't need to pretend like I could keep things platonic between us."

Jinyoung would agree, but decided against it. Mark is already too full of himself, he doesn't want the blonde to know that he does acknowledge that attraction Mark is talking about. "So since, we are already talking about this now, we should go further into the details of this arrangement." He pulled out the memo pad which he kept in his jean's back pocket. "Shall we?"

Mark gave him a questioning look. "What is that for?" he asked lips pointing at the memo pad.

Jinyoung also got his pen and started writing. "We should act like the adults that we are. That's why I'll be writing every single one of the things we'll agree upon, while we have this kind of arrangement. We can't just do things as we please, certainly not you, Mr. Tuan. So we should make a set of rules which we should follow under any circumstances. Got that?" He asked, waving his pen in front of the blonde's face.

Mark is now giving him a funny look and he's pretty sure the blonde's about to laugh so he just glared at the older. This IS a serious matter. At least for him. He knows Mark is used to having sex with anyone, so this is not new to him. But for Jinyoung, it is. 

"Okay. Okay, alright I get it." 

Jinyoung arched his brow. "Better clear than blurry." Then he started jotting down the rules he wants to enforce.

 

_1\. Sexual activities will be done in Jinyoung's consent only._

_2\. No sexual intercourse with anyone else. Both should stay clean._

_3\. Not a word about this arrangement should reach the knowledge of others._

 

He handed the notepad to Mark and waited for him to finish reading but it's only a short second before he heard Mark reacting.

"What's this in Jinyoung's consent only? Am I reading this wrong?" Mark asked with his brows furrowed.

"No you're not. I did write that and that should be taken seriously." He saw how Mark's mouth opened and was about to ask 'why' so he answered him in advance. "You said that you will be my stress reliever and not the other way around. So that means, sex will only happen in my favor.. only when I think I need it."

"But-"

"No buts. If I will let you decide on this, I think I'll be in probable danger. So no, thank you."

"Wow. I'm really offended." Mark said with his hand on his chest, acting like he's hurt or something. But Jinyoung ain't buying it. "You really think of me as a lascivious person, huh?" 

Jinyoung raised his brows. "Aren't you, though?"

He saw how Mark pursed his lips, clearly taken aback, and Jinyoung could almost laugh. "Okay, moving on..." Mark continued to read the second rule. "Now this just isn't fair." The older complained. "You're prohibiting me to have sex with someone else, but I could only touch you when you want it? Are you trying to punish me?"

"Will not having sex really kill you?" He asked in a half amused, half weirded out tone. 

"I don't know." And that response made him laugh at the blonde. "Shouldn't we agree on a schedule then? Like... I'll agree to every weekend. I won't touch you during weekdays. Just give me your weekends."

Jinyoung made a frown before shaking his head saying "No." with finality. So Mark has no choice but to agree. On to the last one.

"You're lucky I am not the kiss and tell kind of guy." Mark said with confidence. Jinyoung just raised his brow again so the blonde felt like he should uphold himself. "I didn't tell Jaebum about our first night, did I?"

This made Jinyoung roll his eyes. "Hey, you did tell him that you had a one night stand at his party."

Mark shrugged. "But I didn't tell him that it was with you." 

Fair enough. Jinyoung thought. Narrowing his eyes at the older, he made his voice sound more serious than usual. "This is only between the two of us, alright? So no one else should know about this. Not my friends, not yours... and definitely not Jaebum."

Mark matched his stare as he sees the older cock his head to one side. "You don't even need to ask." Leaning closer, Mark continued. "I did tell you I'll help you out with my cousin, right?" then handed him back his notepad.

Jinyoung heaved a sigh of relief as he accepted the pad. "Better clear-"

"Than blurry." Mark finished his sentence, and winked. "Got it."

And when the older licked his lips, Jinyoung found himself staring at it, getting reminded of how soft those luscious piece of heaven felt. He could only thank the heavens when he was able to snap himself out of the trance he just has been in, realizing that he is staring for too long. Not wanting to embarrass himself more because he's sure Mark took notice of him staring, Jinyoung got both their plates and put them in the sink.

"It's good that we already have everything settled." He said without turning to face the older. But before he could move, he felt Mark behind him, with his back touching the blonde's chest. He turned and faced Mark, hoping he would move aside, but instead, he felt the older's arms cornering him by resting both his hands on the sink. 

Mark's face is dangerously close to his, that he could count his lashes. Jinyoung blinked twice before stuttering to speak. "W-what are you doing?"

But he may have forgotten how much of a tease Mark is. Now, the blonde is leaning even closer, so close that the tip of his nose touched his left cheek. "Shouldn't we seal our agreement with a kiss?" 

His mind panicked when he saw how Mark's eyes stared at his lips like a predator looking at its prey. Before Mark's lips could touch his, Jinyoung pushed him off. "I have class, mister." He said glancing at the blonde who is leaning his back at the sink, with his arms crossed. Jinyoung just wiped his hands clean with the dish rug.

"So..." He turned to look at Mark who now has this stupid smirk on his face. "... if you didn't have class, you'll consider?"

Jinyoung felt his cheeks as they redden. But he quickly turned away, running for his room, in an attempt to hide it from Mark.

 

**********

 

It is Youngjae's first week in their university and as his bestfriend, Jinyoung felt responsible of helping the younger adjust in his new environment. Yes, Youngjae is this happy go lucky guy, but being in a different school can be a little tough so Jinyoung ought to help his bestfriend out. 

For the whole week, he helped Youngjae with his forms as a transferee student. The younger is taking up Music and is on his second year. Jinyoung has helped Youngjae by walking him to class and introducing him to his professors. During breaks, he also make it a must to be with Youngjae. The younger already had a spot in him and his friends' usual table during lunch. Mark also eats lunch with them whenever they have the same lunch break. Jinyoung is fine with it, since like he said, everything between him and Mark is already settled. The seven of them have created a bond, and their circle has just gotten bigger.

 

"I could go with you, Youngjae-ah." 

And that would be Jaebum talking sweetly to his bestfriend, with those fond eyes. And Jinyoung can't help but roll his eyes, mentally though. He doesn't want his friends to see how bitter he just because the guy he likes is harboring a crush on his bestfriend, _~~of all people.~~_

He saw as Youngjae looked at him, and Jinyoung just recalled his previous talks with the younger. Since Jaebum has already started taking interest on his bestfriend, well it seems like Youngjae is starting to get interested as well. Jinyoung knew it the moment Youngjae started asking about Jaebum. Like, how long have they known each other, what kind of person Jaebum is, and the like. 

"Uh... you don't need to, Jaebum." And judging on how a slight tint of pink colors the younger's cheeks, Jinyoung knows Jaebum is once again not failed by his charm. 

Youngjae is planning on auditioning to be a member of the university's music club, and it'll be this Friday. Youngjae is nervious and a bit anxious, so Jaebum here, volunteers on accompanying the younger.

"But I would want to." Jaebum said in response as he rested his arm on top of the backrest of Youngjae's chair. 

And Jinyoung, hating the view he's seeing decided to butt in. "Youngjae is old enough to go on his own, Jaebum. I don't think he needs someone to go with him, right Jae?" He asked his bestfriend.

"Well, yeah." Youngjae said as he kept his head down.

 

 

Jinyoung thought that conversation is long over right after they left the cafeteria. But he realizes it isn't when Jackson started to bring it up when they were in the library.

He was silently reviewing, when Jackson suddenly thought of opening about the incident again. 

"You know Youngjae is not exactly the confident kind of person. He gets jitters when he's asked to do anything in front of a crowd, be it a small or a large one." Jackson says in a quiet voice while leaning closer to him. They're seated across each other. Jinyoung didn't respond and continued reading. "So I totally don't get why you left him out like that."

He wasn't planning on answering. But then he heard Mark spoke.

"Why? What happened with Youngjae?"

He rolled his eyes as Jackson again relayed the whole damn story to Mark. The older didn't say anything though. He isn't sure what Mark's reaction is because his eyes are glued on the book he is reading. 

"So much for being a bestfriend, Park Jinyoung."

And that statement just made Jinyoung snap. "Then just go with Youngjae if you think you're a better friend." That, and he stood, leaving the two still seated. He already lost his mood to study. If he fails on the quiz later, he'll seriously beat Jackson up.

He went to return the book back to the shelf where he got it from. He feels a bit hot, his cheeks are, because he has gotten a bit furious because of Jackson and his triggering words. Jinyoung knows that he was harsh with Youngjae earlier, he was wrong for acting like that towards his bestfriend. He knows that, so he doesn't need Jackson or anyone to rub it in his face real good. What could Jinyoung do? He was never good in dealing with his jealousy.

 

"Bad day, huh?" Jinyoung heard Mark speak from beside him, just as he finished putting the book back in the shelf. He just threw a side glance at the blonde who has his arm resting on the side of the shelf, facing him. "What to do about it?" Mark breathed and only then did Jinyoung notice their extreme closeness.

Maybe it's because of the small space they are in, but Jinyoung feels like he is trapped, in between the shelves, the wall, and Mark. He is taller than Mark by a fraction, but at times like this, he feels smaller than him.

"About what?" 

But the older just gave him a lopsided smile. "About your mood. Should I try to lighten it up a bit?" And before he could react, Mark is already walking fast towards him, making him step back until he has the wall behind him and has nowhere else to go.

"Mark, what are you-"

He almost shivered when he felt Mark's lips touching his earlobe. "Would it be weird if I say that you snapping like that at Jackson, just turned me on." Mark's hand is over his head, resting on the wall behind him, their foreheads pressed together, noses nearly touching. "You and your sharp tongue... " Jinyoung locked eyes with the older, but those brown eyes were too dangerous. He felt as Mark put his finger just below his chin, tilting his face up. "... and how nice it would feel inside my mouth."

Not one word escaped Jinyoung's lips as a pair of soft and wanting ones crashed against them. A sudden rush of emotions filled his chest as Mark's lips moved expertly, drawing him in, willing him to give in... to do the same and just kiss the fuck back. Shutting the sane part of his mind, Jinyoung indulged himself with the blonde's deep kiss. These lips should be illegal. He could only think as he brings his hands up to brush the blonde's locks. They're so soft against his fingers, but not as soft as his lips.

Biting his bottom lip, Mark earned a moan from him, which the older took as a chance to push his tongue inside his mouth. Jinyoung shut his eyes tightly, pulling Mark by his nape, getting rid of the little bit of remaining distance between their bodies. Mark's hands moved south, and Jinyoung was only alerted when he felt the blonde unbuckling his belt in one swift motion. He wanted to pull back but Mark didn't let him and instead tugged on his pants to pull him back closer. He could feel how the older smirked through their kiss as he unzipped his fly open. 

"Fuck-" But Mark just kissed him, cutting him from cussing. 

Mark's lips and hands worked cooperatively in driving him crazy because now he feels Mark's hand, taking his cock out of his boxers. "So hard and ready." Mark murmured against his parted lips before wrapping his fingers around his throbbing length.

"Fuck Mark-"

"Sssshhh." And Mark has the audacity to shush him? Is he aware of what turmoil his brain is experiencing right now? "Keep it low, or we'll get thrown out."

And fuck it cause Mark is right. Has he forgotten that they are in the freakin' library??? Mark really is crazy for doing this. How could he? But soon enough, Jinyoung stopped talking in his mind, when Mark started to pump on his cock, up and down, getting faster and slower, and then faster again.

"Oh shit, fuck. Shit. M-mark..."

His nails dug down on Mark's back as he threw his head back, before he felt Mark's lips on his again, maybe to shut his cursing mouth up. His chest is pounding hard, from the ecstatic feeling he's getting. The feel of rush is unexplainable... he's afraid of getting caught.. but it excites him in a whole new level. Is this how it feels to do something which is forbidden? God, it feels right yet wrong at the very same time!

"I-I'm close..." He breathed against the blonde's mouth. "D-don't stop..."

He feels himself reaching his climax as Mark went faster. In a couple more seconds, he felt as he bursted on Mark's palm. Jinyoung opened his dizzy eyes, and saw how Mark looked at him through those lashes as he brought his hand up, and licked the side of his hand. "Sweet."

Jinyoung is sure he's flustered right now. "Let me help you clean up." He heard him say, before getting his handkerchief from his pocket and bowed down a little to clean him up.

But before Mark could, Jinyoung stopped him. "I could do it." He said, embarrassed. God, the guy just jacked him off, and now he's gonna clean him up? That's too much embarrassment for one day. So getting the hanky from Mark, he looked down his torso to start cleaning himself up. It didn't take long. He just pulled his pants up and was zipping it close when he noticed the white stain on his jeans. Fuck.

"Oh my... what the hell, Mark?" He scowled at the older when he saw that there are a few visible white stains on his black jeans.

"Oops. My bad." he heard Mark, but seeing the blonde's teasing smile, Jinyoung didn't hesitate on smacking the older's arm. Why does he have to do it this messily?

"What would I do with this? I still have my last class." 

Mark stopped laughing and held his hand. "Alright, I have a solution for that. For now, use your bag to cover yourself until we reach the locker rooms."

 

Jinyoung was relieved when Mark has a clean sweat pants to offer. Not having any choice, he just wore it to save himself until his last class. But later that night, after their professor dismissed them, he found Jackson outside his classroom, with that apologetic smile of his. The chinese apoligized and said that he'll make it up to him by treating him tonight at the bar.

The guys has planned to spend the night out. The six of them, including Mark were all about to head to the bar where they usually hang out. Jaebum as expected invited Youngjae, but the younger passed.

"I need to get home first and change." He told Jackson but the latter didn't listen and just dragged him towards the parking lot where the other guys were waiting. Jackson insists that he doesn't need to change and that he looks fine.

So not being able to get what he wants, Jinyoung just gave up. The six of them made their way towards the bar.

"You'll take Jinyoung with you, right Jaebum?" Mark asked before getting in his car. When Jaebum nodded, Mark nodded back. "Alright, I'll meet you guys there."

Yugyeom and Bambam already left with Jackson. So they were the only two left at the parking lot. Opening the cardoor for him, Jaebum gestured for him to get in. "We better go, or else Jackson will be nagging at us again."

 

The drive was only for ten minutes, and it was quiet the whole time. Jinyoung just sang along the song being played in Jaebum's radio. It was when they reached the bar, and Jaebum has parked the car when the older spoke.

"Why are you wearing Mark's pants, by the way?"

Jinyoung almost stuttered. He didn't know Jaebum would notice. "Uh... there was a bit of a situation earlier..." situation, seriously Jinyoung? "I stained my pants so, Mark lent this to me."

Jaebum just nodded.

Inside the bar, their friends were waiting. Jackson was already getting drinks for them. Yugyeom is already dragging Bambam towards the dancefloor. Jinyoung, well he just decided to sit on the couch, between Jaebum and Mark.

 

"Drinks, everyone!" Jackson cheered, passing a drink for each of the four of them since the young couple is already hitting it hard on the dancefloor. 

Jinyoung got his and sat back on the couch. Mark who is beside him, also got his drink and needed to lean a bit in, to reach for the glass in Jackson's hand. Jinyoung didn't mind, but then he saw Mark turn his head slightly towards him, before the blonde whispered.

"Don't get yourself too drunk, Mr. Park."

He just ignored Mark, and even that wink the older gave him and just rolled his eyes. But then his eyes met Jaebum's which were surprisingly directed at him... and for an unknown reason is staring at them... him and Mark.

Confused, Jinyoung wonders.... _what gives?_


	7. "Busted"

"Shit-"

_**Jinyoung**_ cursed when he almost knocked the glass down when he suddenly grabbed hold of the table behind him. His almost shaking hands just tried to move the glass so he won't knock it down again.

But the blonde clearly pays no mind on his struggles. He looks down only to see Mark's bobbing head, with those sinful lips around his cock, making him lose all his senses.

 

Jinyoung actually doesn't know how they ended up in this situation: Mark, giving him a head in the freakin' kitchen! The partially sane part of his mind could only recall him telling Mark that he finds Jaebum acting weird last night. He told Mark because he doesn't have anyone else to talk to about Jaebum. So he just told the older about his observations on Jaebum, and how the guy kept his eyes on them all through out the previous night. 

That's all Jinyoung remembered saying, before Mark started giving him those dangerous stares and told him that he'll help him get his mind off those things. And now, he has Mark down on his knees, pushing him to the edge as he felt the older's mouth sucking him.

"Mark, shit-" Jinyoung could only threw his head back, and bite his lips to somehow lessen his moans. It's embarrasing, hearing how throaty his voice is, as he calls the blonde's name, but he can't help it.

Each time Mark pulls back and takes him deeper in, Jinyoung loses his mind even more than he already has. Unconsciously, his hand travelled to Mark's head, his fingers running through his locks, pulling a bit harshly. He could hear how Mark moans around his cock and it drives him crazier.

This is the first time someone did this to him. Mark has been the only one able to do this to him. 

"Fuck-" 

He heard Mark giggling, so he tried to look at the older, and there he sees the playfulness in his eyes. He's enjoying what he's doing, clearly. And he enjoys more seeing how it affects the younger. 

Jinyoung felt as he reached his climax, he cursed, pulling Mark's hair more. And when he bursted his liquid out, he felt how Mark's lips tightened around him, swallowing it all. When he gazed down, Mark has this satisfied grin on his face, as he licked his lips. "Why do you taste so sweet, Jinyoung-ah?"

Jinyoung is positive about how flustered his cheeks are right now. But he's trying to master the act of not minding, so arching his brows, he just pulled his pants up and fixed himself. "Wish I could say the same to you." 

He was trying to give a stronger comeback but, it sounded different as to what he has in mind. And seeing how Mark smirked, only proved it to him that his words came out wrongly. "Oh, you will. But probably, next time?"

He could only grunt in irritation and was about to push the blonde off when they heard someone knocking, followed by the sound of Jackson shouting. 

"JINYOUNG-AH! I'm here to fetch you!"

He gave Mark one last glare before attending to Jackson who is waiting outside for him. 

 

**********

 

If only looks could kill. . . . But of course, Jinyoung doesn't want to kill his own bestfriend. No matter how jealous he feels because he finds the younger extremely close to Jaebum.

They are at the cafeteria, all seven of them, eating their lunch. He's seated between Jackson and Mark, while Jaebum and Youngjae sits beside the young couple, Yugyeom and Bambam. It has always been like this whenever they all eat together. Jaebum, always trying to minimize the distance between him and Youngjae. Jinyoung knows all of these too well. Jaebum really knows how to flirt with or how to woo someone. He does all of it so easily. And it's so easy for him to piss Jinyoung off. 

Just like now. Seeing how Jaebum's hand grazed the side of Youngjae's shoulder, as they both engage each other in their own talk... the two of them in their own bubble. It irks Jinyoung so much. Jaebum is an expert when it comes to these things, fliritng and stuffs. Normally, Jinyoung shies away when Jaebum is flirting with someone, but now, he just can't. How could he, when they're all in the same circle? Could he avoid Youngjae just to save his patience from always running out?

 

"By the way, are we all in for tonight's hangout?" Jackson was the one asking. The chinese is talking about their weekly nightout. It happens during Fridays, since it's a weekend the morning after. They could always go home wasted because they don't have any classes to attend to the next day. 

"We're in!" Yugyeom and Bambam said in chorus, raising their hands.

"Jinyoung-ah?" Jackson asked him.

"Like, I have any choice?" He answered rolling his eyes, which only made Jackson laugh.

"Of course you don't. How about you, Jaebum-ah?"

Jaebum then turned to Youngjae. "Youngjae, you should come to. You rejected me the first time, don't tell me you'll reject me again?"

Jinyoung hates it when Jaebum tries to act cute. He always does that to get what he wants. And he could only roll his eyes again when he saw how the older's way worked on his bestfriend.

"Well, if you put it that way then, how could I say no?"

"Great. Then we're coming." Jaebum says through smiling eyes which only made Jinyoung groan in irritation.

 

**********

 

"Could you stop acting like a child about to throw a tantrum?"

Mark told him as the blonde opened his car's door for him. But Jinyoung just scowled some more. "You let Youngjae ride with him. How will I take that positively, huh?"

 

After their last class, the seven of them met at the parking lot where they splitted in groups. Jackson, Jaebum and Mark have their own cars so, the remaining four will be divided. Yugyeom and Bambam went with Jackson. Just when Jinyoung thought he would be going with Jaebum, like what happens usually, Mark just had to tell everyone that he's taking him. So that only left Youngjae with Jaebum, and seeing how the older smiled because of that, just pissed Jinyoung more.

"I just managed the situation." Mark said. "Surely you don't want to hear Jaebum saying that he'll take Youngjae with him, and push you towards me so what I did is I beat him up to it, and took you with me before he could even suggest it."

That is an odd point, but Jinyoung gets what Mark is trying to say. He thinks that could've happened, Jaebum taking Youngjae and leaving him out. And that would only ruin his mood, if it still wasn't.

"So you're saying I should thank you?" But the petty him couldn't just back down a bit. 

"No. I'm saying you should get in." 

Curling his lips up, Jinyoung did as what he was told. Mark then closed the door and made his way towards the driver's seat. Jinyoung just put his seatbelt on while waiting for Mark to get in.

But when Mark sat down, he started talking again. "I know that you like Jaebum so much that it pisses you off, whenever he gets close with Youngjae but could you lower your temper down? Your jealousy is getting the better of you. You're even acting like a jerk towards Youngjae, your bestfriend in case you've forgotten, when the guy has been nothing but kind and sweet to you." 

"I don't hate Youngjae, okay?" He said, defending himself. Not because he's jealous of him, it means that he hates him.

"Well, good. Because you cannot hate him. And besides, it's impossible to hate on the guy. He is too nice and easy to like." Mark answered as he started the engine.

"So, you like him now?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to hate him?" 

And that made Jinyoung resign from their conversation. He is done talking with the blonde. The guy has no sense. Crossing his arms, Jinyoung sat back and just turned his head towards the window for the rest of the ride.

 

**********

 

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

Jinyoung asked, with furrowed eyebrows, and hands on his waist, on Mark who just shooed the guy he was dancing with a while ago.

 

They are already at the bar, drinking the night away. Jinyoung just felt uncomfortable while staying in their usual booth. Jaebum is too engrossed in his talk with Youngjae and Jinyoung knew he couldn't just sit there and roll his eyes forever. And besides, he can't stand the way Mark stares at him everytime he catches him looking at his cousin. So he left and just made his way to the dancefloor.

At first, he went there to find Yugyeom and Bambam who he is certain were dancing somewhere, but before he could, a random guy approached him and danced with him. Since the guy is good looking, with tousled hair and all, Jinyoung just went with it. But right as when he was enjoying it, Mark just had to interrupt them by pulling his arm and dragging him to his side. Not only that, he scared the guy away. Great, right? Not.

"Were you just flirting with that guy?" 

He didn't like Mark's tone and how he said that. "We were dancing, thank you for noticing."

"That's one heck of a dance, I might say. Do you know the guy's name?"

"Well I didn't have a chance to ask since you already shooed him away." Jinyoung's voice might've raised a few octaves. He's just irritated of Mark's unnecessary action.

"So you were dancing with a stranger?"

"Isn't that the point of going to clubs?" Jinyoung hissed. "And this concerns you very much, why?"

He saw how Mark scoffed, and tilted his head before answering. "Have you forgotten your own rules?" Rules? What rules? "The second one? You clearly said we shouldn't have sex with anyone else."

"Do we look like we were having one?" He asked disbelievingly. 

"Well, should I wait until it happens, then?"

He could just stare at the blonde threw confused eyes. He doesn't get him. He's acting like this without knowing that he is part of the reason why he was pissed off earlier? Jinyoung just wants to have fun even just for the night. But Mark has to ruin that for him.

"Could you just fuck off? Mind your own business, flirt with anyone or fuck some, for all I care, just leave me alone."

He turned and left him like that. He is extremely pissed right now, so he headed for the bathroom to get some air. This day has been too much for him. He swears when this night ends, he'll just plop himself on his bed and sleep for the next twelve hours. He's tired.

 

Jinyoung just finished washing his face at the sink, when he saw Mark enter the bathroom. He was about to roll his eyes because here Mark goes again, after he tells him to fuck off, but he wasn't able to, when he saw Mark locking the door behind him and approaching him fast.

In a matter of seconds, he felt Mark's lips against his. It's a kiss full of rush and urgency. Mark's hand is on the side of his neck, tilting his head to one side as he deepened the kiss. Jinyoung was already leaning at the sink, with Mark's body hovering him. He closed his eyes tight when he felt Mark's tongue as it pushed inside his mouth, tasting him. His hand were on Mark's shoulder. He's not pulling or pushing him, they just remain on his shoulder, with his nails digging down on it.

He moaned inside Mark's warm mouth as the older's hand travelled south, stopping when it reached his jean's button. Breaking the kiss, Mark spoke. "I'm sorry for coming at you like this, I just can't help it." Mark leaned closer and tasted his lips once more. "I did say that your sharp tongue turns me on, and fuck cause I really am turned on right now, but... if you want me to stop, just tell me."

Why the hell is Mark still asking him? Right in the middle of kissing really? He's gonna ask him if he wants it or not?

Biting his lips, Jinyoung had one last look at the door, which is locked. Directing his eyes again at Mark's, Jinyoung pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. And that's Mark's signal. He felt as the older smirk against their kiss.

"Alright, but let's do this quick." He heard Mark say before the older unbuttoned his pants but didn't pull them down yet. With his burning eyes, Mark stared at him. "Turn around and hold onto the sink." 

"W-what?" Jinyoung asked, half-dazed, but Mark guided him to do as what he said. He turned him around and put his handson both sides of the sink. Mark kept his hands on top of his, and started to kiss his neck. 

Jinyoung threw his head back, giving Mark a better access on his milky skin. He felt soft bites, making him supress his moans. He then felt as Mark tugged his pants down along with his briefs, and then his finger right at his hole.

"Shit-" but Mark hushed him as he inserted his finger inside him. "Oh Mark-"

Mark didn't mind him and inserted another finger, stretching him out properly. He felt his walls clenching through every thrust, Jinyoung doesn't know what to do anymore. He kept on throwing his head back as he feels his soul slowly leaving his body. 

Mark didn't spend too much time doing him with his fingers, because now, he feels him right at his entrance. "This will only take a few minutes." Mark breathed against his ear before thrusting inside him.

Jinyoung cursed as Mark kept on thrusting on the right angle, pushing him to the edge, making him blurt incomprehensible words. Mark kept his hands on top of his own, intertwining their fingers as he slam hard right at him. It didn't take long before he felt Mark bursting inside him. 

He still has his eyes close, as Mark zipped his pants up, and made him turn around, facing him. Jinyoung could barely open his eyes. 

"That was amazing." Mark murmured, tucking his stray hair behind his ear. The blonde even kissed the side of his head. "But we need to go back before the guys start looking for us." He whispered in his ear and Jinyoung could just nod.

 

When the two of them went back to their booth, their friends were already gathered there. 

"Where have you guys been?" Jackson was the first one to ask.

They both sat down, with Mark beside him, reaching for the glass of vodka. "I just went outside to get some air."

Jackson turned to him, so Jinyoung answered. "I-I was in the comfort room. The line was too long."

The chinese nodded before turning to Jaebum. "Oh, is that why you chose to let your bladder suffer, rather than waiting in line, huh Im Jaebum?"

When he heard Jackson's question, and saw how Jaebum's eyes averted from his, and just shrugged, Jinyoung could only turn to Mark who he knows is also getting the same thoughts as he is. The two of them just exchanged glances, but no one dares speak up.

 

**********

 

"So you and Mark, huh?" 

Here he have Jackson, sitting comfortably on the couch in front of him. Jinyoung could only curse in his head as to why he was so careless, and had Jackson figure out what the hell is going on between him and Mark.

 

It was a weekend, and him and Mark decided to clean the apartment. But the pervert Mark is, just can't keep his hands to himself and doesn't know how to separate work from his erotic deeds. It was just kissing at first, but Mark somehow managed to make him give the older a head. And he never did that before, ever! Only now. And fuck it, because he did enjoy doing it. 

Mark was guiding him and his head, as he moved his mouth around his length, but then they were interrupted by a knock. And it was Jackson, who dropped by to visit him. When he opened the door, he was certain, that they cleaned theirselves up well. Mark left and said he'll just buy something for snacks. Jinyoung excused himself a bit because he had to deal with his situation down there so he went to the bathroom.

But when he went back, Jackson has this teasing look.

 

"W-what are you talking about?"

Jackson's smile became wider. "Don't even try to deny it, Jinyoung-ah, and embarrass yourself more."

"It's not-"

"It's not as if Mark was the quiet type, you know. I could hear his moans doors away from here." Jackson said a matter of factly. "But you were so much louder, the last time. God, Mark must be really good at what he does, isn't he?"

With this, Jinyoung just sat on the couch beside the chinese. He cannot run from it anyway. 

"I don't get it though." Jackson said, making him frown. "You're fucking with Mark, but you have feelings for Jaebum. What are you doing, Jinyoung?"

"It's not like I like Mark okay? We're just fucking around. It doesn't concern Jaebum."

"So you do like Jaebum." _What the-_ Jinyoung could just scold himself. "You don't even have to deny it. I already know. As well as Yugyeom and Bambam."

He stared at the older, with wide eyes. "How did you guys know?"

Jackson then scoffed. "You were pretty obvious Jinyoung. Stop asking."

 

What Jackson said about him being obvious stayed with Jinyoung even after the chinese had left, and Mark has returned. Mark just bought some ramen for both of them to eat.

Jinyoung just sat there, stirring the noodles with his chopstick, while sulking. 

"They all knew that I like Jaebum, Jackson said that it was obvious."

"Well, it kinda is-" Mark stopped when he glared at him. "Okay, pretend like I didn't say anything."

He rolled his eyes and pouted. "Jaebum probably knows already about my feelings then, but he just doesn't feel the same way."

He heard Mark made a tsk sound. "I really would like to make you feel better but, I don't know how to comfort someone with words." He just looked at the blonde who is now staring at him with playful eyes. "Sex, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update because I've not written an update for quite a long while. :)


	8. "With You"

_**Jinyoung**_ smiled widely as he was handed his test paper.

Most of his blockmates were either sulking or cussing while looking at their own paper, but not him. His kind of smile is priceless. A kind of smile one has when given something he or she really wants. And getting an A+ on an exam could compare just as same. Jinyoung has spent four straight nights in reviewing for his midterm exam. 

 

He has spent too much time on reviewing that Jackson has to break into their apartment and drag his ass out, to have late dinner or late snacks. That chinese friend of his has a lot of time to spare, and besides, the guy hates reviewing, or studying in general. Jinyoung sometimes wonders how the older gets to pass each of his taken subjects. What kind of sorcery is that when he hasn't seen him read a single book? 

For the last four nights, Jackson has done nothing but distract him from reviewing. But Jinyoung has to admit, he is thankful for the guy. If not for Jackson, he would've gotten ulcer, from skipping meals too much. 

Aside from Jackson, he also has Mark to thank. For four straight nights, the blonde didn't bother him, even once. Mark is also busy reviewing for his exam since only Jackson doesn't care about his acads. Most of the time, when he comes out of his room, he would see Mark's door closed also, where he could hear some mellow rock music playing. He could only count in his one hand, how many times the two of them have interacted in the last four nights. But ever since Mark saw him drinking an energy drink to keep him up at night, everytime Jinyoung opens the fridge, he would see newly bought bottles of energy drink.

 

Jinyoung was still smiling happily as he walked outside his classroom. He now has a two hour break before his next class. He was about to head towards the cafeteria when he felt a heavy arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Hey, Jinyoungie!" Jackson greeted him cheerfully. "What you got there?"

Jinyoung felt a bit prouder, when the chinese asked. "An A+ in Physics." He even shoved the paper in the older's face. "In your face, Jackson Wang."

"I also got a plus on my test." Jackson said while pushing his hand away.

"Oh yeah?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

"It's a C+ but it's still a plus."

He just laughed at him. He admires Jackson's positivity. Only his friend has that. "Aren't you hungry? Let's go eat lunch." Jinyoung said, tugging on Jackson as they both head to the cafeteria where their other friends are probably waiting for them.

 

When they both arrived, the others were already there, sitting on their usual spot. Shortly after, Mark also arrived and instantly bragged about his A+ too, which had Jackson cursing. Jinyoung is actually surprised that Mark is also doing well in his acads. All along he thought all the blonde knows is how to flirt. He might've misjudged the person. Guess that _you can't judge a book by its cover_ thing is correct.

They were all eating lunch, with Jackson squeezing facts from Yugyeom and Bambam. The chinese's questions were too vulgar that Jinyoung wasn't able to stop himself from smacking Jackson's head.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?" But he might've done it too hard, which had Jackson rubbing his head, while wearing that long pout. Jinyoung didn't apologize though. Besides, what he did was funny. He also sneered, seeing how Mark is smirking from the side of his eyes.

"Are you that lonely that you're here sticking your nose to our sex life, huh Jackson?"

"Hey, call me hyung!" Jackson shouted, throwing a fist at Bambam.

"Don't hurt my pumpkin."

And they all just made disgusted _eew's_ hearing Yugyeom's endearment to his precious boyfriend. The bamboo couple didn't mind it though and even made smoochy faces towards each other. _That's just disgusting............ly cute_. Jinyoung thought to himself as he ate his gimbap. 

 

"Anyway guys..." Jaebum called on them, getting their attention. The older turned to Youngjae who is seated beside him, eating peacefully. "We still haven't congratulated Youngjae yet, for making it in the music club."

Jinyoung watched as Youngjae's eyes widened, caught in surprise before looking at Jaebum and hitting him in his stomach, making the older laugh out loud. He tried to ignore the creeping feeling in his heart.

Their friends started congratulating Youngjae. Yugyeom and Bambam tapped his back, giving him thumbs up, while Jackson even stood to ruffle the younger's hair. "Oh, you guys. Thank you." Youngjae said shyly, with his cheeks redenning.

"Congratulations, Youngjae." He heard Mark say beside him.

"I knew you would make it, Jae. They would be complete idiots to reject you." Jinyoung chose to say, doing his job as the bestfriend. He smiled as Youngjae gave him his happiest smile.

"Really happy for you, Youngjae-ah." It's now Jaebum talking, smiling with his eyes turning into crescents. "I should treat you because of that. How about we go to this barbeque place?"

"Are we invited too?" Jackson asked.

"Of course not, Jackson. Who even said that?" Jaebum was quick to answer. "What do you say?" he asked turning to Youngjae.

Jinyoung saw how Youngjae panicked for a short moment. Jaebum just asked him out. Jinyoung needs some time to digest that. His hands were stucked in midair, while staring at the two in front of him. 

"U-uh.. well..." He could see how hopeful Jaebum's eyes were, and Jinyoung needed to snap himself out to stop from staring. He kept his head down, until he heard Youngjae's answer. "Okay then."

"Hey Im Jaebum! How rude of you to leave us out!" Mark was talking but Jinyoung still kept his head down. He could imagine how his friends are looking at him right now. Especially when they know about his feelings for Jaebum. 

"We want to go too, and eat barbeque!" Mark continued.

"But-"

"No, it's okay." He finally said, cutting Jaebum's words. Jinyoung just shrugged, ignoring Mark's stare from the side of his eyes. "I need to stay late in school anyway. Still need to film something."

Jaebum kept on telling the others off, while Jinyoung proceeded to eating his gimbap, still ignoring Mark's stare.

 

**********

 

Jinyoung glanced on his watch as he made his way outside the university. It's already past seven in the evening. His friends have already left before him, since it's a Friday, and examination day so they're dismissed early. 

He was walking in a one way street, near the university to get to the bus stop. He checked his phone, only to see a text from Jackson saying that his car was broken so he needed to take it to the repair shop and was planning to drop by his apartment. Jinyoung was about to reply when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have a chance to check who the person behind him was when he felt something sharp pointed at the side of his waist. He started to feel cold.

"Don't move, and don't shout. We both know how you'll end up if you don't listen." The man's voice was deep and was enough to send shivers down his spine. He held his breath as his body became frozen. 

He surely isn't the sporty type who can easily take the man down. Jinyoung is certain, if he attempted to run, he will get hurt severely by this man. Jinyoung started to tremble with fear.

"Give me your phone. And your wallet, and then we're good."

_Fuck it_. Jinyoung cursed at his bad luck. He isn't anywhere near rich, and now he's being mugged? 

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" The man hissed as Jinyoung felt the knife being held nearer to his waist. 

With shaking hands, he gave his phone and wallet to the masked man. "H-here." He only breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the man's footsteps as he ran away, leaving him alone on the street. 

 

It was a few seconds later when his knees finally gave out, causing him to slump on the cold ground. 

 

**********

 

"What happened, Jinyoung?" Jackson asked upon reaching him and is now holding him on both of his shoulders. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Then came Jackson's questions about his condition.

They are here in the police station.

After staring into space for a couple of minutes, Jinyoung managed to drag his feet and head to the police station to report what happened to him. He felt so helpless. Without any money, to get himself back to the apartment. He lost his phone so he can't contact anyone. He figured at the police station, he could use the landline. And when he did, he called Jackson since his is the only number he memorized.

 

"I'm fine." He said, as the chinese sat beside him, keeping his arm around his shoulder, rubbing it gently. It soothed his feeling a bit. Even if Jackson is oftentimes an idiot, at times like this, Jinyoung knows he could depend on him. "I'm sorry if I had to bother you."

"Yah, what are you saying? You're never a bother for me, Park Jinyoung. Keep that in your mind."

He could only smile faintly at Jackson who also smiled back at him warmly. 

Jackson insisted on knowing what happened a while ago, so Jinyoung relayed the whole incident. After that, Jackson kept on grunting, saying how he plans to make the guy pay when he gets caught. Jinyoung says to let it go. What's important is he is fine now, although he really needs to get himself a new phone.

"Alright. Since I don't have my car with me, let me call Jaebum to pick us both up so we could get you home."

He just nodded and watched as Jackson tried to call the older. "Hey, Jaebum." He heard Jackson after a few seconds. Jinyoung just listened while drinking his hot coffee which the police officers gave him earlier. 

"Just leave Youngjae and go here. That simple, Jaebum." Jackson looked pissed, and that's when Jinyoung remembered that Jaebum is out for dinner with Youngjae. "What do you mean you-"

"Jackson." He called the chinese and lend his hand out. "Let me talk to him."

Jackson is still with his brows furrowed but handed him the phone anyway right after sighing. Jinyoung took it and spoke to Jaebum. "Hey."

"Oh, Jinyoung?" The older said. "Jinyoung, are you okay? We are very worried."

"Yeah, I already am." He nodded and looked at Jackson who is rolling his eyes. 

"Well, I am still with Youngjae, and we're still having dinner. But we would go there and fetch you both from the station."

Jinyoung smiled faintly, although Jaebum can't see it. He doesn't know why but his eyes felt like burning. He needed to blink to stop them from tearing up. "No, that's okay. We could just take the bus from here. No need to worry about me, I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? We can-"

"I'm sure." He said, cutting Jaebum's sentence. There is something about _we_ that pierces his heart in some way. The thought of Jaebum not wanting to leave Youngjae... isn't that supposed to hurt him?

He handed the phone back to Jackson after ending the call with Jaebum. The way Jackson looked at him, like he wants to be mad but at the same time pities him, it throws Jinyoung off so he just kept his head down and drank his coffee.

"We are not taking the bus." It's what Jackson said before making a call again, and walking outside the station.

Jinyoung thought he was calling for a Kakao Taxi but when Mark suddenly appeared inside the station, only then did he figure out that Jackson called him. The blonde was wearing his black hoodie, and underneath he could see that he's already in his sleeping clothes. 

"Came here as soon as Jackson called." Mark said, sitting down beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

 

Jinyoung could only smile and nod. "Thank you for coming."

 

**********

 

"I blocked him." Jackson said while playing video games with both his feet on top of the table.

Jinyoung is at Jackson's place. It's a weekend and he figured he could spend some time with the chinese, doing what they usually do- playing video games. He is not that into playing, but Jackson just won't stop bugging him until they play.

He threw a side glance while still trying his best to beat Jackson's character. "You did what?"

"I blocked him." Jackson was able to knock his player out. And now, the chinese is getting some popcorn.

Jinyoung also put the joystick on top of the table, and reached for some popcorn before asking Jackson again. "Why?"

"Because I am mad at him for leaving us out like that just because he is with his apple of the eye Youngjae." And this time, Jinyoung is surprised by his words. "I don't hate him for liking Youngjae, because that guy is a ball of sunshine, anyone would like. But I don't think it's right to spend too much time on him, that he tends to forget us. That he tends to forget you." 

That last statement was almost a whisper, like Jackson hesitated to say it, but he still did. So Jinyoung just heaved a deep sigh and sat back on the couch. He also placed both his feet on the table, copying Jackson.

"When you like someone, you often get too immersed in your feelings and forgets to look at other things, you know."

And Jinyoung could say that because it happens to him too. Because he likes Jaebum, he gets too immersed with his feelings, that when he gets jealous, he tends to forget that he's bestfriend with Youngjae and sometimes act harsh towards the younger.

"But still-"

Jackson wasn't able to finish his sentence when the door suddenly opened, revealing Jaebum. "Hey guys!" the older smiles as he brought up his hand holding a box of pizza. "I brought pizza."

"Who invited you here?" Jackson huffed beside him. 

Jaebum then walked towards them and sat on the couch too, putting the box of pizza on top of the table. Jinyoung sat properly, putting his feet down. 

"Don't tell me you're still mad, Jackson."

"And why shouldn't I be?"

Jaebum exhaled before speaking again. "I already apologized. And look here, a peace offering. Come on, stop giving me the cold shoulder." 

But Jackson didn't bulge, and kept his annoyed face, not looking at Jaebum. Tapping on the chinese's stomach, Jinyoung spoke. "Hey, stop acting like a child okay. What happened already happened, and Jaebum said sorry. We shouldn't even get mad at him for he did nothing wrong."

That's when Jackson sat up and gave him a look which says _'i can't believe you're saying that'_. "Maybe to me, he hasn't. But to you- oomph"

He stuffed some popcorn in Jackson's mouth to stop him from talking. "I already said it's okay. Let it go, Jackson." The chinese just glared at him though while munching on the popcorn he shoved in the older's mouth.

Jinyoung then heard Jaebum's deep sigh. "Jackson is right." He turned to see Jaebum's apologetic eyes. "I've not been a good friend to you that time. I'm sorry Jinyoung." He was about to say that it's alright when he felt Jaebum taking his hands. "I'll make it up to you. This coming weekend is your mom's birthday right?" He always remembers. Jinyoung nodded. "I will go with you to Jinhae, as what we always do. I promise to spend the weekend with you."

 

When he heard it from Jaebum, Jinyoung can't help but smile. He almost couldn't contain his happiness and excitement as he waited for the weekend to come. How he hated Saturday for approaching too slowly.

_[Jinyoung, I'm sorry if I can't make it this time. I forgot that I promised Youngjae to help him with his term paper. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you next time. I promise!]_

 

But after reading Jaebum's message, Jinyoung doesn't know how he's supposed to feel.

He already has his bag packed for the day's trip. It's only for one day, and he'll travel back to Seoul this same night. But he has to leave early in the morning, to make it in time for the lunch which his mom will prepare.

Jinyoung didn't feel like answering Jaebum's text message. It doesn't feel right to say that it's okay and that he understands, when he clearly doesn't. 

Standing up, he fixed himself in front of his mirror. It's just 7 am and he figures he should get going because now, he has to take the bus. It'll take him five hours to get to Jinhae, which is an hour longer compared with driving by car. 

Getting his backpack, Jinyoung turned on the door's knob and headed outside his room. Surprisingly, he sees Mark, by the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water. "Oh, you're leaving already?" Jinyoung nodded. He already told the blonde about today's trip. "Is Jaebum waiting outside?"

With a frustrated sigh, he answered. "He can't go with me today. He's. . . . . busy." He chose to say. "I have to go now, if I want to catch the bus."

He already turned, when he heard Mark calling out. "Wait!" He faced the blonde. "Could you wait for another ten minutes? I'll just take a quick shower."

"Why do I have to wait for you to take a shower?" he asked in confusion.

"It'll be more convenient to travel by car, and much faster." Mark said a matter of factly. He still stared at the blonde through confused eyes. "I'll drive you to Jinhae." 

_He'll what?_

 

"I will go with you, in visiting your hometown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate Jaebum so much. :(


	9. "First"

_**Jinyoung**_ smiled with his eyes closed feeling the cool autumn breeze hitting his face as he dipped his head outside the car's window. 

He looked at the skies, which is a vast color of blue, and he could see a few clouds scattered around. Jinyoung loves this season, well not as much as spring, but he loves autumn just fine. He loves how the weather is so cool and crisp. The heat of the sun is still felt during noon, but in mornings and evenings, he always enjoyed how cool the wind is.

For the past hours that they were driving, Jinyoung have seen farmers harvesting fruits in the wide field. He also saw how the streets were covered with leaves, which fell off from tress. 

Jinyoung really loves autumn.

 

His attention was drawn back by Mark when he heard him laughing. Jinyoung then turned to the blonde who has one hand on the stirring wheel, one hand playing on his pink lips. The guy was staring straight ahead, but he could still see that amused smile on his face.

"What's funny?" Jinyoung asked after sitting back properly on the car's seat. He also fixed his hair which was a bit disheveled because of the breeze.

"Nothing." He ain't buying it. "You just look like a five year old kid who was taken by his dad for a drive." 

"So you're the dad?"

"Why not?" Mark said, now smiling at him teasingly. "Mind calling me daddy?"

Jinyoung automatically made a grossed out face. "Like eew Mark. Could you promise dropping that crudeness of yours once we set foot at our house?"

"And you're judging me again."

"No I'm not. I'm just stating a fact, and asking for a favor."

He heard Mark's laugh again before he answered. "Alright. I won't embarrass you or myself in front of your family. I promise."

_And does he even need to wink?_ Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and focused on the scenery outside the window.

 

True to Mark's words, the blonde has accompanied him in going to Jinhae. It surprised him, why Mark thought of it, going with him to celebrate his mom's birthday. He couldn't understand Mark's thought process and how he arrived to that decision. But Jinyoung would be lying if he says he isn't glad Mark decided things the way he did. Because of Mark, he gets to travel comfortably, and because of Mark, he isn't going alone.

"Third house on your left." Jinyoung said after they turned on the next block.

Mark then stopped and parked his car in front of a two storey house, with a small frontyard, filled with flowerpots and even several gnomes. Jinyoung could just smile and shake his head as he thought of his mom and her fondness on gnomes. 

"This is your house?"

Jinyoung just smiled at Mark who is with curious eyes. "Welcome to our humble abode."

He was first to get off the car. Mark might've sensed how excited he is, from the way he took his seatbelt off and opened the car's door. He might've slammed the door a bit too harder than he should but he didn't hear a shout of complain from the blonde.

When he stood in front of their wooden gate, Jinyoung heaved a very deep breath. _Finally, I'm home._ He felt as Mark stood beside him after closing the car's door. "Excited to see them?"

With a wide smile, Jinyoung nodded. "Very." He then tugged on the older's arm "Come on." He opened the gate and started walking towards the door. Mark followed close since he is still holding his arm.

 

Jinyoung let go of Mark's arm as they stood in front of the door. With another deep breath, he knocked on the door, once, twice, thrice. He looked at Mark and they exchanged smiles. Mark's is an encouraging one. In few seconds, he heard a familiar voice, saying _"Coming!"_ before the door finally opened, revealing So Young. 

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, until So Young finally opened her arms wide, enveloping Jinyoung in a warm bear hug. "Oh my god, Jinyoung!" He could only smile as he also wrapped his arms around his sister. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, noona!"

When they broke the hug, only then did his sister took notice of Mark who is standing beside him. "Oh. You're with... someone."

"This is Mark. He's my roommate and . . . ." He glanced at the blonde. ". . .a friend of mine.

So Young instantly beamed. Jinyoung knows they have the same smile. "Hi, Mark. I am So Young, Jinyoung's sister. Nice to meet you." Jinyoung then felt as his sister took his hand. "Let's all go inside. Mom is just preparing lunch. And she's very excited to see you!"

He nodded on Mark as the older smiled back at him. The three of them made their way towards the kitchen. 

"Mom, Jinyoung's here!" So Young immediately announced as they reached the kitchen.

Jinyoung saw his sister Bo Young and his dad, all helping to set the table, but his eyes are now directed to his mom, who is still wearing an apron, carrying a cooking pot. He saw how his mom placed the pot on top of the table, and how her eyes glistened with tears. But soon enough, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. 

"Jinyoung, we missed you so much!" His sister, Bo Young said as she hugged him tight. And then his dad is also beside them, tapping his back. "Welcome home, son."

Jinyoung hugged them back. "I missed you guys too, so much!" But he broke free after a few seconds, and looked back at his mom who is still looking at him with tearful eyes. But the way she smiled eased his longing. He felt a familiar warmth wrapping around his heart, and he could just smile.

"Mom..." He slowly walked towards her. Without hesitating, Jinyoung pulled his mom in for a warm embrace. "I missed you so much, mom." He kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Jinyoung, my son." His mom is tearing up, and Jinyoung just laughed, wiping her tears away. 

"Group hug!" He was sure it was Bo Young who shouted that, before he felt all of them wrapping him in a big big hug. Jinyoung smiled with tears. He really missed his family. It's been six months since the last time he went home. It was during summer, and he went here with Jaebum and Jackson. 

"Alright!" It was So Young who was the first one to break free from the family hug, who is now speaking. "I know we all missed each other so much but, it's a little rude to act all sappy, when we have a guest here." She's pointing towards Mark who is smiling awkwardly.

Wiping his tears, Jinyoung then walked towards Mark and gave him an apologetic smile for forgetting to introduce him to his family.

"Mom, dad, noona... this is Mark. He's a good friend of mine and we're staying together in an apartment. He drove me here." He gestured his hands towards Mark but he was surprised when his mom suddenly hugged Mark.

He could also see how Mark was surprised by that.

"Thank you, for being Jinyoung's friend and going with him here, to visit home." 

Mark is now smiling, a little awkwardly, but it turned into a sincere one- the kind of smile he rarely sees on the blonde's face. "It's nothing, eommeoni. I just thought it'll be easier for him if I drive him here."

"Thank you." His mom repeated, rubbing Mark's back.

Jinyoung just smiled at how his family welcomed Mark. And it's refreshing to see a warm smile on Mark's face. _It suits him_... he thought.

 

**********

 

All of them ate lunch together. His mom cooks delicious dishes, and Jinyoung knows Mark could attest to that now. All through out the time they were eating, his dad and mom kept on asking about school, so Jinyoung talked about the results of his midterm exams. His sisters also asked Mark a couple of things, careful not to leave him out of their conversation. Mark was answering every question, not failing to smile at every answer he gives. Jinyoung is happy, to see that Mark really did the favor he asked from him a while ago. Mark did leave his naughty side, and decided to act formal and polite towards his family.

It was around 3 in the afternoon, when he asked Mark to go with him to Yeojwa-dong. Later this evening they'll be having dinner, and that is also when they will have a small party for his mom's birthday. So they needed cake. His mom loves the cake which they can buy at a local bakery in Yeojwa, so he asked Mark to drive him there.

 

While they were waiting for the cake to be baked, Jinyoung took Mark to the Yeojwa bridge. They were walking underneath the cherry blossoms, but since it's autumn, it doesn't have much leaves.

"It's a lot more beautiful here during spring." He said as they walked along the stream. 

"Oh, it is?" Mark asked.

Jinyoung nodded eagerly. "It definitely is! You would see these cherry blossoms filled with pink blooms. They look wonderful, and so bright. This place, turns into a very magical one." he gazes up towards the trees. "This becomes a romantic place for couples. Spring in Jinhae is a must see, Mark!"

They stopped at the middle of the bridge, where they could see the stream beneath them. Jinyoung leaned in, looking below. 

"How did you meet Jaebum?"

It was a question asked out of the blue. It was sudden, but Jinyoung chose to answer. With a small smile, he recalls the first time he met Jaebum.

 

"It was during freshmen year..." He started. "I'm a newbie in the university and Jackson is the only friend I have." Mark nodded and seemed to listen so he continued.

"I was just walking across the field, not minding anyone's business when suddenly, a couple of jocks stood on my way and started pushing me. I didn't even know them and not even once have I talked to them, but maybe the jerks that they are just have no important things to do so they decided to bully me."

"Why would they bully you?"

"Because I was a nobody, then?" He answered casually. "Anyhow, I wasn't planning on fighting back. I am no athlete or anything to take even one of them down, so I just let them have their fun. But out of nowhere, Jaebum appeared and started beating the hell out of those arrogant bastards." He smiled at the memory. "Your cousin looked so cool, just to tell you. But after that, he was sent to detention. I was embarrassed, being the reason why he got detention. But I still willed myself to approach him, talk to him, and thank him. Since then we became friends."

Mark curled his lips and nodded his head. "And I take it that, because of Jaebum, from nobody, you became a somebody, am I correct?"

But Jinyoung just smiled. "Because of Jaebum, I felt less alone, in a place full of strangers. Because of Jaebum, I felt like I have someone, who will stand by me, and will always have my back. Someone who will always be there when I need him. Someone who will not leave... who will just... stay."

He didn't hear an immediate response from Mark. But after a few seconds, he felt the older's hand as he ruffled his hair. 

"Yah!" Jinyoung threw his hand back at the blonde.

Smiling, Mark spoke. "I would like to see these cherry blossoms in Spring."

Jinyoung smiled back.

 

**********

 

"Saengil chukahamnida! Saengil chukahamnida!"

They all sang for his mom who is also clapping her hands.

Jinyoung is holding out the cake, lighted with candles. His dad and sisters were singing, even Mark is. "Saengil chukahamnida!!!!"

 

They all greeted her in unison. "Happy birthday mom! I love you!" Jinyoung said to his mom as she blew the candles. Jinyoung loves seeing how happy his mom is. 

For the rest of the afternoon until evening, they ate the food which his sisters cooked, the barbeque his dad grilled, and the cake which he and Mark bought a while ago. They all had a great time, celebrating his mom's birthday. They even took a photo, altogether, he even pulled Mark in to join, and posted it on his instagram with a caption: _**a special day with family**_.

His dad also set up the karaoke, and made him sing. It was a bit embarrassing for Jinyoung, but for his mom, he did sing. 

Jinyoung enjoyed this day, with his family. And he's thankful that Mark went with him. He's thankful that Mark is with him.

 

It was around 7 in the evening when they decided to say goodbye. They need to leave now, for them to be back to Seoul before midnight. It was hard for Jinyoung to say goodbye to his family. He will miss them, but Jinyoung said he'll be back this Christmas. He was surprised when his mom said to bring Mark with him again.

"Okay, eommeonim. I'll be back this Christmas." But Mark's response surprised him more.

When they get to Mark's car, only then did Jinyoung scolded Mark for making a promise he's not sure if he could keep. 

"Don't give them false hope of seeing you again." He told the older.

"Why? Are you forbidding me from seeing them again?" Mark asked, giving him a look of hurt as he started the engine.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I just-"

"Then we have nothing to argue about. I'll be back here in Christmas. You can't stop me from coming back here." Mark said with finality as he shrugged. "And besides, I did say I would like to see Jinhae in spring. You said those cherry blossoms are a must-see."

Jinyoung just shook his head, biting his lips to hide his smile. Mark is crazy.

 

"I didn't know you could sing."

They were walking towards the elevator when Mark said this to him. Wanting to swerve the topic from him, he decided to tease the blonde. "I also didn't know that you can sing."

"What? I can't sing."

Jinyoung just laughed. "Yes you can. And you sounded really cute when you sing, Mark." He proceeded inside the shaft when it opened. Mark followed shortly after.

"Are you teasing me?" Mark said, looking at him but Jinyoung can't stop laughing as he recalled Mark's voice when he was singing earlier.

"No, I am just talking about how cute you were when you were singing." Jinyoung cocked his head to one side as he made a cute face. "You were very cute, Markeu-yah. Cutie, cute-"

But he was surprised when Mark suddenly got a hold of his arms and pushed him until his back touched the cold metal. Mark's eyes were playful, but there's a different emotion in it.

"Do you have any idea, how hard it was for me to control myself the whole time we were at your house?" Jinyoung could only gulp. Mark's eyes were piercing through him. But he didn't feel frightened or anything close to it. "How you were singing so softly with that honey voice of yours and your warm eyes... do you have any idea, huh Jinyoung?"

"I... I didn't-"

"And now you have the guts to tease me." Mark laughed, and Jinyoung could only curse at how sexy it sounds in his ears. Mark inched closer, their noses touching. Jinyoung could feel his heartbeat picking up its pace, he wished Mark wouldn't hear it.

"You drive me crazy, Jinyoung-ah. So know that, this is all your fault."

He wasn't able to react or say anything when he felt Mark's lips crashing onto his. Upon that touch, Jinyoung felt a bolt of electricity running down his spine. When he felt Mark's tongue pushing its way inside his mouth, Jinyoung could only put his arms around Mark's neck, pulling him closer, with his hands brushing through the blonde's hair.

Mark kept his hands on both his sides, trapping him between his arms, but Jinyoung isn't complaining. 

He was starting to think of how they could make it to their unit, without breaking the kiss when they heard a sharp 'ting' and then the elevator's door opened.

Jinyoung was excited when it did, because it means they could go out, head towards their place, get to his or Mark's room, and finally on the bed. But he felt his blood draining out from his face, when he saw who was standing in front of them, wide eyed, mouth opened.

 

It was his instincts which made him push Mark off of him as he stared back at those surprised eyes. 

"J-jaebum..." Jinyoung stuttered.

 

*********

 

"So I feel like I needed to explain..."

Jinyoung started when he and Jaebum finally sat down on the couch after he prepared coffee for them both. He was a bit relieved that Jaebum agreed to have a talk with him after witnessing that sight inside the elevator. Mark was considerate enough to let them have some alone time, and said that he would wait downstairs, at the lounge.

Jaebum was just there, not even looking at him. _Shit, I'm fucked_. This is what is running in Jinyoung's head as he tried to calm himself down by drinking the hot coffee. 

He knew he needed to explain. But, how the hell could he explain that? How the hell could he explain to Jaebum what he just saw a while ago? Him and Mark almost eating each other's faces off. What explanation will give justice to that? Jinyoung knows he couldn't tell Jaebum the same thing he told Jackson... about him just fucking around with Mark. God, he's screwed.

Jinyoung was just about to open his mouth when Jaebum beat him into it.

"You don't need to explain anything." His sentence came out naturally. Jinyoung just stared at the older, though, listening. "I came here because I wanted to apologize for being a jerk today, not keeping my promise of going with you to Jinhae. It was only that. I just..." Jaebum stared at him. "... I just wanted to apologize. That's it."

Jinyoung looked at him with confused eyes. He couldn't quite get Jaebum's facial expression. He can't read his eyes. "It's okay. I understand. I wished mom a happy birthday on your behalf."

"Glad that you did."

"But about what you saw earlier-" he wasn't even able to finish his sentence because Jaebum was already cutting him.

"It's alright." 

Jinyoung frowned. _Alright? What is alright? And why is it alright?_

He heard Jaebum sigh. "I shouldn't have seen that, I know. But... I did. But you don't have to worry. I'm not one to tell the others about it without the two of you telling them about it first."

Now, he's the one with mouth opened. Did he hear him right? Did Jaebum just... _~~What the hell?~~_ Shaking his head, Jinyoung tried to talk. "It's not-"

But once again, Jaebum didn't let him finish. "It's not that big of a deal. You don't have to explain anything to me, Jinyoung. I'm out of that matter. What is happening between you and Mark, I'm completely out of that. If you guys are dating, then it's fine."

Jinyoung felt like he just forgot how to speak.

But Jaebum is too busy talking. Reaching for his hands, the older squeezed it, and smiled at him. "I'm even happy for the both of you."

 

**********

 

Jinyoung tried to bite down his lips, to stop himself from sobbing, when he heard his door as it opens. He knew who it is. Mark might've returned, after seeing Jaebum when he left.

He just kept quiet, in the hopes that Mark would think he's asleep and would just leave.

But when he felt Mark's hand on his shoulder, after sitting on the side of his bed... and hearing him say "I will listen." Jinyoung lost it. 

Now all he hears are his pitiful cries. He knows he looks pathetic, but he can't help it. Right after Jaebum said those words, he already wanted to cry. He managed to hold his tears back until Jaebum was out of the door but as soon as he closes it, his tears poured freely.

He turned to face Mark, who is looking at him with concerned eyes. "It's over, Mark. I didn't even have a single chance on him. He doesn't feel the same way. He doesn't... h-he..." 

And his words were drowned out by his sobs. Jinyoung felt as his heart clenches. So this is what a broken heart feels like. _It sucks!_ Jinyoung thought to himself as he cried some more.

Mark didn't say anything, but he felt the older as he lied down beside him and held him close to his chest, with his arm wrapping around his shoulder, the other one above his head, playing with his hair. There were no words uttered, but having Mark this close to him, feels a bit different for Jinyoung. 

How Mark kept him close, craddling him softly. This is the first time he felt _this_ safe in Mark's arms. This is the first time that Mark made him feel like this... like everything is going to be okay. That he is here with him... that he won't leave... and that he will stay.

This is the first time, but Jinyoung felt like he doesn't want it to end.

Jinyoung kept his eyes closed, feeling Mark's warmth, as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you know... ;)


	10. "Favor"

_Thank God it's Sunday!_

Jinyoung thought as he felt a warm ray of sunlight hitting the side of his face while still comfortably lying on his bed. He is thankful that it's Sunday, meaning he doesn't need to get up early, and head to school. He doesn't need to do anything and has the whole day to just lie down on his bed, or catch up to some reading, or some movies. 

He's thankful that he gets to stay in the apartment, and wouldn't need to go to school where he would see Jaebum. He isn't sure if he could face the older just yet. Jaebum's _"I'm happy for the both of you"_ is still ringing inside his head like a broken cd, and it still doesn't feel nice hearing it. In fact, it could almost make him sick in his guts.

 

Jinyoung stretched his arms but he could only do that slightly, since he could still feel an arm protectively draped around his shoulder, with a hand rested on top of his head. He remained lying with his cheek against Mark's warm chest. 

This is the first time.

For a while now, he and Mark has been in this set-up, the _no-strings-attached_ relationship. They've been fucking around with each other anytime they get and whenever they feel like it. It's almost like, their first rule in their contract was ignored since, it's more often that Mark initiated the deed, and not him. _~~But it's not as if he didn't like it either~~_. Among all those times that they had sex, never did they cuddle with each other. They just lie beside each other for a few minutes before grabbing their clothes and dressing themselves. It was always like that.

But last night...

_"I will listen."_

How soft Mark's voice was when he said that, and how he held him close, wrapping his arms around him, playing with his hair until he drifted to sleep... Jinyoung cannot explain it entirely but, it surely felt different... but nice. It's the first time, but he felt comfortable and safe in Mark's arms. It almost felt like he could stay in them forever... that he actually likes to stay there for a longer period of time. Which was weird.

 

Last night, was a mix of emotions and sudden happenings. He was so upset in the morning because of Jaebum but Mark quickly changed his mood by announcing that he'll be coming with him. How they celebrated his mom's birthday, in his hometown, which was Mark's first time to be in Jinhae. How his family accepted Mark warmly and even told him to be back this holidays, and Mark saying yes. And that moment, when he saw Jaebum standing outside the elevator shaft... how he almost felt his heart as it stopped beating, his face turning pale. He was so nervous and anxious about Jaebum and what he just saw. Only to know that Jaebum didn't really care. And why would he? Wasn't it clear enough that the older didn't feel the same towards him? Jaebum likes Youngjae and not him. Why would he be affected by the sight of him and Mark kissing? But anyway, he was deeply hurt. Which is a bit funny now that he thinks about it. In more than two years, Jaebum didn't show any sign of liking him back. So what did he exactly expect Jaebum would say? Did he actually expect that Jaebum would get jealous?

Heaving a long sigh, Jinyoung looked up, to stare at the small yet perfect face in front of him. Staring at Mark, who still has his eyes closed, feeling his chest moving up and down with each of his every breath... Jinyoung recalls this as the exact same reason why he was drawn to the blonde the first time they met. That night at Jaebum's party.

In this close proximity, Jinyoung could see every little thing which makes Mark look breathtakingly pretty, beautiful even. Slowly, his hand makes its way up, to reach for Mark's face. His finger starts to trace Mark's narrow and pointed nose, careful not to touch it but failed when he reached its tip. Luckily, Mark didn't wake. _Such a heavy sleeper_ , Jinyoung thought.

His finger continued to move, gracing the side of Mark's face, the line of his jaw, his cute chin. Jinyoung supresses his laugh. He finds Mark cute, but the blonde doesn't need to know. And then his lips. His finger stopped midway before touching the older's lips. Jinyoung thought for a short while before saying _fuck it_ and going on with it. His finger slightly touched Mark's soft lips. It still amazes him how the blonde manages to keep it moist and never dry. And the pink lush it always has... it's what makes it so addicting to stare at and to... kiss. 

Mark's face is turned towards him, and he could almost curse at how inviting those lips look like right now. Letting go of his string of self control, Jinyoung lifts his face up, closer to where his lips are aching to touch. In a second, his lips touched Mark's and Jinyoung could only smile against the light kiss. Since when has he been like this? Taking advantage of a sleeping person? Smirking, Jinyoung just scolded himself, but he also knows he is far from regretting what he just did. He smiled wider when he saw how Mark scrunched his nose, but as expected, still didn't wake. 

"Cute." He whispered and touched the tip of Mark's nose. Jinyoung doesn't know why but he kind of hoped the kiss will be enough to wake Mark up. He is preparing himself for the teasing which he bet Mark would do after learning about him stealing a kiss from the older. But since he didn't wake, then it means Mark would still be unaware that he in fact just stole a kiss from him.

Shrugging, Jinyoung sat up from the bed, still staring at the sleeping blonde. He looks so comfortable in his bed, huh? Deciding against waking Mark up, Jinyoung rose to his feet and wore his slippers. He stood at the side of his bed where Mark is lying, and with a playful smirk, decided to lean in and steal a second kiss. He could always say it's a thank you kiss for what Mark did last night.

With a last glance, Jinyoung headed outside his room and onto the kitchen. He needs to cook breakfast.

 

**********

 

"Smelling great in here!" 

Jinyoung hears Mark while working in the kitchen. It's only 7 in the morning, they both have class at 9, so they still have approximately two hours to eat breakfast and prepare themselves for school.

While chopping cucumbers for the soup he's cooking, he glances up to see Mark in his shirt and sweatpants, walking towards the kitchen counter. Jinyoung hid his smile. Mark, with messy bed hair, puffy eyes wearing oversize white shirt is a sight. Those tangled blonde locks look great on him, at least to Jinyoung. 

"Good morning." He greeted the older before turning his back to transfer the chopped vegetable on the boiling pot. He stirred the soup and tasted a spoon of it. The taste is more than bearable so he thinks it's already fine.

"Good morning." He heard Mark who is probably seated on one of the stools now. "Need help?"

Looking over his shoulder, Jinyoung answered. "I already finished frying some kimchi and stewed fish as well. You could set the table up for both of us to eat, if you don't mind."

"Oh I certainly do not." He heard Mark much closer to him now, probably working on his favor. "I am starving."

Jinyoung just laughed and transferred the soup on a bowl. He also served them bean sprout rice. A complete korean breakfast for them, to give them enough energy for the first day of the week. It's Monday and they need strength, this is the least of what Jinyoung could do for them both.

The two of them ate breakfast together, with Mark complimenting him about the food he cooked. "I never knew you had the skills." Smirking, Jinyoung answered. "You only know half of the skills I possess, Mr. Tuan." This had Mark smirking back. "Then I'm looking forward to know more, Mr. Park."

After a full breakfast, Mark helped him out in doing the dishes. They had to squeeze to fit their selves in front of the sink. They kept on teasing each other and laughing right after, while finishing the chore. "We look so domestic." Mark commented while drying his hands with the towel, giving him one also.

"You're saying we look like a wedded couple?" Jinyoung asked, arching his brow.

Mark finished first and is now giving him a teasing smile. "Do you dislike the idea?" Jinyoung's mouth fell open. He attempted to get back on the older's remark but before he could, Mark was already turning his back, walking towards the door. "I'll wait in the parking lot and get the car ready, alright jagi?"

He was stunned, especially after Mark winked at him. But soon enough Jinyoung hears himself laughing. _He's crazy_. Shaking his head, Jinyoung gets his bag and followed suit.

 

**********

 

A week has passed, and Jinyoung would like to say peacefully or at least normally. 

It has been a week since that night he and Jaebum talked. Since Jaebum saw him and Mark and assumed things on his own, things being him dating Mark. It has been a week since he learned that Jaebum actually didn't care if he is seeing someone, a week since Jaebum said he is happy for him and Mark.

How has it been, you ask? Jinyoung has to say that it's. . . . . . normal. Just, the usual. Jaebum acted like how he usually acts with them or towards him and Mark. Only making Jinyoung sure and certain that the older really doesn't have any negative feelings towards him having this thing with Mark. The guy said he's happy... maybe he really is.

During lunch breaks, when they're all together, it's just the usual. They sit on their usual places, talk about usual things. Jinyoung is relieved to know that Jackson already put the previous incident behind him and decided to stop bitching about it with Jaebum. Yugyeom and Bambam flirting 25/7, which is completely normal now for the five of them. Mark, who developed a habit of pissing Jackson off. The blonde does nothing in particular, but it is just easy peasy to tease Jackson so, the two often gets into an argument. But Jinyoung knows Jackson likes Mark. Not _like_ like, but as a friend. That time when he caled Mark to fetch them both from the police station, oughts to tell him that the chinese trusts Mark enough.

Everything is normal. Youngjae has completely adjusted in his new environment. The three of them, with Jackson were spending more time together, since Jaebum seemed to lessen his want to stay close to Youngjae a bit. Jinyoung is a bit happy with that. He is still in the process of moving on, and because Jaebum hasn't been too close with Youngjae, it makes Jinyoung feel less bitter, and little better. 

 

Not until that Saturday morning. 

Yesterday, Jackson said that the three of them including Youngjae should go out this weekend. They all agreed. But when he woke up this morning, he sees a text from Jackson saying he couldn't make it because he finally scored a date from this girl he has been talking about for two weeks now, so the chinese excused himself from their plan. It led to Youngjae also backing out. 

_[Jaebum asked me to go with him in watching this musical.]_

It's what Jinyoung has read from Youngjae's message. 

Now, Jinyoung already told himself that he should start accepting the ~~sad~~ fact that Jaebum likes someone else, Youngjae in particular, his bestfriend of all people- but... but... heaving a sigh, Jinyoung typed in a short _okay, have fun!_ to Youngjae and even put a smiley face on it to make it more convincing. He received a _thank you_ from Youngjae before Jinyoung decided to plop himself on the couch as he wallows in his own self-pity plus a cup of depression. 

It was half an hour later when he heard Mark hissing behind him. Jinyoung almost jumped as he kept his phone turning it over on his stomach.

"Seriously, Jinyoung?" Mark's lips is pursed on a think line, and his brows were creased. The blonde is not amused alright, even close to being pissed.

"What? Why?"

Mark didn't lose the annoyed look on his face as he crossed his arms. "You're really googling about how to move on?" 

Jinyoung is sure his eyes are shouting panic, as he glanced at his phone, with the search tab still open. He closed it and matched stare with Mark. "Am not." But the older just hissed again. "I was just... I was j-just..."

"Get your ass up and shower." Mark told him. "Dress real nice because I don't want to be seen walking at the mall with some sad looking potato."

"I thought you said I don't look like one?"

"Well, now you're starting to." Mark answered in a beat. "Now, go. I'm giving you thirty minutes."

 

 

Apparently, Mark planned on taking him to the mall and watch this hollywood movie. It's a thriller one where this girl is living alone in the woods, and a psycho suddenly showed up wanting to kill her. It's a relief that the girl managed to survive though.

After the movie, they ate late lunch in this food chain, where Jinyoung ordered pasta, and Mark ordered pizza. The next thing they did was go to the arcades and play some games. Honestly, Jinyoung could say that Mark enjoyed it more than he did. But hearing how Mark laughed and squealed in joy was enough to bring him to laughs also. Mark really seemed more like a kid, than this freaking pervert which he refers the older to.

"Here you go." Mark said handing him the ice cream he ordered. 

They decided to stay an hour more, walking around the mall so Mark said he'd treat him to an ice cream. Jinyoung said he liked chocolate, while Mark ordered strawberry. Jinyoung dodged the memory of Jaebum eating the same flavor of icecream whenever the two of them went out, because he should be moving on, right?

"Thank you." he just replied to Mark, and they started walking.

They managed to walk a couple of steps from the ice cream shop, when he felt Mark's hand brushing against his own. Not a second after, he finally felt the older's hand grabbing his, slowly intertwining their fingers together. Jinyoung's mind took a few seconds before realizing what Mark did... that Mark is holding his hand. Then came his question as to why Mark was holding his hand? It felt warm, and different. But thinking more about it, started to make him feel uneasy. 

His mind reacted and made him slip his hand away but Mark didn't make it easy for him. The blonde's grip was firmer than what he had thought. Jinyoung failed to slip his hand from Mark's. "Hey?" The blonde asked, directing his eyes at him. There was nothing exactly different or foreign from Mark's eyes. It was like holding his hand is something Mark usually does, when in truth, it's the first time. 

"H-huh?" Jinyoung responded.

Mark's brows are now creased, and he could see a curious and almost confused look on those brown eyes. "You okay? What's wrong?"

"U-uh... I..." Jinyoung looked down on their intertwined hands, and maybe that helped Mark figure it out.

"Oh. You don't like this? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No." His response came out quicker than he planned it to. Shaking his head, Jinyoung tried to give a normal smile. "It just... it feels different."

Mark nodded, then smiling he asked, "Good different?" his canine teeth were showing as he flashed him his cool boy smile. "Am I making your heart flutter, Mr. Park?"

And that made Jinyoung break into a gummy smile. He nudged Mark's shoulder since he couldn't push him with his hand. Mark refuses to let go of his hand and only tightened his hold. Jinyoung shook his head as he accused the older of being crazy. Mark just laughed at him.

"Hey." Mark callled him again.

"What?" He asked, faking annoyance, but he is smiling. 

"I think I just had an idea."

"What idea?"

Mark looked like he was thinking. "I think I could still help you out." _Help me out?_ "Not to brag but, I know a few tricks on my sleeves, which I can pull off to somehow steal Youngjae's attention from Jaebum..."

Is he getting the right understanding on what Mark is suggesting?

"If I can take Youngjae away, or at least distract him a little, I could prevent him from falling from Jaebum. I might stop those two from getting together. I might stop something from happening, from hurting you more than you already were." Mark looked at him with a look of determination in his eyes. "I could still help you to be with Jaebum, Jinyoung. Just like how you wanted it."

"You have got to be kidding, Mark." It's all he could say, hoping Mark will say he's indeed joking. But Mark didn't. 

Instead, he just stared at him intently. "I know I could do it. I could get Youngjae's attention from Jaebum, and direct it towards me."

Jinyoung shook his head. "That's not-"

"You still like him, right?" Mark interrupted him. "You still want to be with Jaebum and I think I could actually make him choose you."

Jinyoung wasn't able to speak. But Mark is still talking.

"Say no more, Jinyoung, I could help you make that love story you wanted, finally happen."

 

**********

 

"It is a bit weird..." He heard as Youngjae started speaking. "...considering, he never did once show interest on me before. I find this sudden, why Mark is acting like this."

Jinyoung is with Youngjae, and they're in the library. Jinyoung needs to study for their long quiz later in one of his major subjects. Youngjae is also working on his assignment.

 

His bestfriend is talking to him... about Mark. Youngjae talks about Mark texting him, since Monday. Jinyoung could only shake his head mentally. It has been five days since that day when he and Mark went out and the blonde suddenly thought of his brilliant plan of helping him out. And yes, it's about wooing Youngjae to steal his attention from Jaebum. Jinyoung certainly didn't approve of it, but Mark said he never wants to see him moping again because of Jaebum.

Jinyoung looks up from his book to stare at Youngjae. The younger continued to talk.

"It's not like what Mark is doing is wrong... I just... I never thought he actually took notice of me, in any sense. We didn't talk much, have we? And now he's been constantly texting me, asking how my day went. Like... why is he doing this?"

With a sigh, Jinyoung just decided to shrug. He can't tell Youngjae about Mark's plan right? Could he tell Youngjae that Mark is doing it for him? Because the blonde wants him and Jaebum to happen? Shit. This is what Jinyoung is thinking. What has he done?

"How about Jaebum?" He decided to ask. Jinyoung didn't miss on seeing how Youngjae averted his eyes on him.

"What about him?"

Jinyoung shrugged again. "Well, Mark is texting you, yes, but isn't Jaebum courting you or something?"

"No he isn't." Youngjae's response came out quick. _He isn't?_

Jinyoung stared back at Youngjae who is reading something on his phone. "He said I look beautiful." Without even asking, Jinyoung knows who he is. He watched as Youngjae typed in a reply. Exhaling, Jinyoung decides to go back to reading.

Until Youngjae said something.

"He is asking if I am free this weekend."

 

Jinyoung didn't quite expect that. That fast, really? Mark is asking Youngjae out?

But Jinyoung also didn't expect that rush of this certain feeling in his chest. The kind where he felt like he wanted to go and search for Mark and ask him what he's doing, if he's serious about this, and.... and... Shit! Jinyoung just stayed quiet.

What is this he is feeling? Shouldn't he be happy? Mark, asking Youngjae out... shouldn't this favor him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters left. :)
> 
> Note: please don't hate me.


	11. "Mine"

"He asked him out."

They were chilling on the couch at Jackson's place, with the three of them _~~(him, Jackson and Jaebum; he could almost hear Bambam saying "triple j")~~_ playing video games like they usually do during weekends when Jinyoung decided to blurt it out. _It_ , being the sole thing which irked him off yesterday immediately after hearing about it. It bothered him in a way he never thought he would ever be, and it seems like it's also no different today. He already lost three games, two with Jackson and one with Jaebum, and he's not normally this weak when it comes to playing, so it is safe to say that he is indeed bothered plus distracted.

Right now, Jackson is having a match with Jaebum since the guy said competing against him is too boring. Sparing him a short glance but still focusing on the game, Jackson reacted.

"Who asked who out?"

His sigh came out as a frustrated one when he answered. "Mark." He turned to check on Jaebum. "He asked Youngjae out." Jinyoung kept his eyes on Jaebum who also had his eyes glued on the tv screen. 

"Whoa!" He heard Jackson saying, followed by Jaebum's grunt yelling "Why'd you stop the game?"

"Ssshhh. Shut your mouth this is news." Jackson, completely ignoring after shushing Jaebum, now has his head turned to him. "Carry on."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the chinese. "What carry on? That's it. Mark asked Youngjae out." 

"Uh-huh. And you're pissed about this, because?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times before Jinyoung managed to give a reply. "I am not." His voice raising an octave. Clearing his throat, he repeated himself. "I am not."

Jackson curled his lips before speaking. "Right because you should not. Even Jaebum here seems to be fine with it."

And that's when he felt like asking. Yesterday, when Youngjae talked about Mark it really seemed like he's not putting Jaebum into consideration. Youngjae even said that Jaebum isn't courting him which he found surprising. Seeing the amount of interaction those two had, all those lovey dovey eyes and Jaebum's hand almost making Youngjae's shoulder its permanent rest, what are all those? 

With his eyebrows furrowed, he chose to ask Jaebum. "Did you know about this?" The older looked at him with questioning eyes. "About Mark asking Youngjae out?"

"No. I only heard it now, from you."

Frowning some more, Jinyoung asked. "And you don't have any say on this?"

With a small shrug, Jaebum answered. "I am not in any position to say anything about this matter."

And that response ought to shut him up. Jaebum made a clear point. And funny enough, it doesn't only fit with Jaebum but him also, doesn't it? None of them has a say on this. 

"True you are, Jaebum-ah. We shouldn't meddle with whatever those two are planning to do. Right, Jinyoung?"

He could see Jackson's teasing smile but he ignored it and just decided to text Mark.

 

_**To Mark:** You're really asking youngjae out?_

Mark's response came in two minutes after.

_I already did last Friday. We're going out tomorrow._

Jinyoung typed like a mad man, that if his phone has a keypad, his friends would hear the sound of him typing.

_**To Mark:** What is your plan for tomorrow?_

It took more than five minutes before he received a reply from the blonde. 

_A stroll in Hangang Park will be nice_

For a reason, Jinyoung started to imagine Mark's hand brushing against Youngjae's before actually holding it, intertwining their fingers together as they walk side by side along the park's path, taking all the time in the world. He could almost see Youngjae's cheeks turning into light shades of pink as Mark looks fondly at him. 

And that made him decide. 

Turning to the two guys who were back to playing, Jinyoung spoke. "What do you say to spending a lovely Sunday at Hangang Park?" 

Both guys were staring at him like his suggestion is weird, let alone out of the blue. But Jinyoung just shrugged. "It'll be nice, right? We could bring everyone. I'll go and text them now." 

********** 

Mark wasn't able to do anything rather than throwing him a confused and questioning look when the four guys: Bambam, Yugyeom, Jackson and Jaebum all showed up outside their front door. Moreso, when Jinyoung announced that they'll all be coming to join them in Hangang Park. Mark didn't ask him verbally but his eyes were questioning enough, so Jinyoung just answered with an innocent smile as he let their friends in and eat breakfast with them. 

It was around 10 when they decided to head out. Jackson didn't bring his car and just rode with Jaebum along with the young couple. While Jinyoung of course rode with Mark. The blonde said they need to fetch Youngjae so they need to take a different route, while the others will go ahead of them. 

They stopped at a two storey apartment. It's where Youngjae has been staying after moving to Seoul. When they parked, Youngjae went out of the door just in time wearing that usually bright smile of his while waving his hand happily. 

"Jinyoung, you better transfer to the back." Mark said while they were waiting for Youngjae to close the gate and approach the car. 

"Why?" Jinyoung asked with furrowed brows. 

"Because. . . . Oh, hi Youngjae!" Jinyoung turned and saw Youngjae standing next to his side of the car. He crouched down to see and greet Mark back. 

"Hi, Mark." And him too. "Hi, Jinyoung, hyung." And the fact that Youngjae isn't calling Mark _hyung_ ticks him off, for a funny reason. 

"Good morning, Youngjae." He greeted the younger. "Uhm, would you mind sitting at the back? I need to sit here in front since I often get car sick." 

"Oh, alright hyung." 

Before Youngjae could go inside the car, Jinyoung turned to see Mark with his accusing look. He seemed unconvinced by that thing he just said to Youngjae. But Jinyoung couldn't care less. He just fixed his eyes on the road waiting for Mark to start driving. 

Before doing so, he saw from the side of his eyes as Mark looks back at Youngjae. "Buckle your seatbelt up, Youngjae-ah. To keep you safe." 

Mark's voice sounded too nice, it almost became annoying that Jinyoung could just roll his eyes. "I think you should drive now. The guys are waiting." He said it with a smile. 

"Alright, let's go." 

They reached the park in less than twenty minutes. The others arrived ahead of them. 

The seven of them did various activities, such as biking and playing outdoor sports. The young ones including Jackson enjoyed playing fencing, with the Chinese teaching them. Jinyoung just watched them, with Jaebum beside him eating rice cakes. 

Jinyoung was doing nothing but observing and watching closely. But maybe he was watching too closely that everything he has seen only did nothing but piss him off. Mark was really carrying out that plan of his. He really meant what he said with that making his love story happen. And Jinyoung already knows this, he should be happy about it. Mark is doing what he said he would right at that moment when he found out about his feelings towards Jaebum. Mark said he's going to help him out, and now he is finally doing it. He should be glad about it, not annoyed. But seeing how Mark laughs heartily as he joked around with Youngjae, how they tease each other, running around in circles like they're having the greatest time? Why isn't Jinyoung feeling the happiness he knew he should and he thought he would feel? Why does he feel different? 

This continued for an hour more even when they were eating the lunch they have packed and even another hour after when they were playing soccer. 

"Here!" 

Jinyoung heard Yugyeom shouting signalling him to kick the ball towards him. They were playing three on three. He was in the same team as Yugyeom and Bambam, while Jackson is with Mark and Youngjae. Jaebum was the referee. 

He kicked the ball and Yugyeom caught it as he ran towards their net and scored a goal. 

Ten minutes in, and their score is five points ahead of the other team. Bambam and Yugyeom were celebrating about it, almost certain that the other team won't catch up because they're _that_ good, but Jinyoung can't will himself to be just as happy as those two. 

Not when he sees how Mark is ruffling Youngjae's hair after failing on catching the ball he just kicked. Youngjae kept on saying he's a failure but Mark also kept on saying its alright. He could hear Mark's vibrant laugh from the other side of the field as he also heard Bambam calling him before kicking the ball. He caught it and is aiming to kick it and score a goal. But maybe it was because he was not in his best mood that he forgot to control his strength. He kicked the ball too hard and the worse part? It hit Youngjae on his head, knocking him down. 

"Oh my god, Youngjae!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the younger who is obviously dizzy after the hit. 

"Let me have him." He heard Jaebum behind him, who is now helping Youngjae to get up. 

"I'll help." He heard Mark too. 

Jinyoung is worried and kept on apologizing to Youngjae who just said it was fine. He just watched as Mark and Jaebum carried Youngjae towards the bleachers and attended to him, giving him water and towel. 

Towards the afternoon, they all decided to head home. Again, they drove Youngjae to his apartment. The younger is still holding an ice pack against his head as he went out of the car. 

"I'm really sorry, Youngjae." 

The younger smiled. "It's alright, hyung. I know you didn't mean it." 

Another sorry and they already drove off. 

At first Jinyoung didn't mind how silent Mark was. When Youngjae was still in the car with them, Mark talks to the younger. But now that they're left alone, Mark is keeping his silence. For the rest of the drive home, they didn't talk. Even when they reached the apartment, Mark was still not saying a single word. 

It's when Mark put his keys on top of the kitchen counter and was getting himself a glass of water when Jinyoung couldn't take the fact that Mark was ignoring him and giving him the cold shoulder. 

"So you're mad." He started. 

Mark finished drinking first before sparing him a look. "Is there something to be happy about?" 

"Well I don't know. You're the one who went on a date here, aren't you?" 

He saw Mark arching his brow at him. "Which you interrupted by bringing the guys along and inviting yourself. And what a nice way of ending this day, by the way. Glad you didn't knock your bestfriend off unconscious." 

This made Jinyoung's mouth drop wide and open. _Did he- did Mark just_... "Are you suggesting that I planned it out?" 

"Which one? You guys coming along, or you getting Youngjae injured?" 

Jinyoung looked at the blonde disbelievingly. "I would never hurt Youngjae!" 

"Oh wouldn't you?" Mark and how he said that, pierced through his chest. Is this how Mark sees him? "Are you that jealous of Youngjae?" 

Jinyoung knowd he should first clear his name and clarify it to Mark that it was an accident and he didn't do it on purpose, but that question made him lose it and all he wants is to blurt everything out. 

"And why wouldn't I be? Isn't it understandable if I get jealous of him? He gets all the attention and concern, and just when I thought I could have some, no! Youngjae just had to take it all away. And what would be left for me, huh? I don't hate Youngjae and I know I shouldn't, and I also can't. But I am so, so jealous of him for getting to have the things which I want, and even those which I never thought I'd want." Jinyoung didn't realize he was crying until he felt his tears on his cheek and he sniffed. "Isn't it too unfair?" 

Mark was looking at him intently. "This is why I'm doing this. So you'll stop hurting like this." 

Jinyoung just shook his head and wiped his tears. "You don't need to do this." _and I really need you to stop._

"And what do I need to do then?" 

Mark's soft voice, and how he asked him made Jinyoung stare up at him. When their eyes met, Jinyoung knew what he wanted. What he needs Mark to do. Biting his lips, he answered. 

"Kiss me." 

There was a look of uncertainty which crossed Mark's eyes but the blonde was quick enough to shake it off. 

Without uttering another word, Mark leaned in closer and brought their lips together. Jinyoung closed his eyes as soon as he felt those soft lips against his own pair of wanting lips. He felt Mark's hand cupping the side of his face, as the other rested on his nape, pulling him closer. His back is leaning on the counter, with Mark's body covering his entirely. He brought his arms and circled it around Mark's neck, his hands brushing along the older's blonde locks. Mark's hand went from his nape, down to his back and now on his ass, squeezing it slightly. He reacted by plunging his tongue inside Mark's mouth, exploring the places his tongue never tasted before. 

Now he feels Mark's hands on the side of his waist, pushing him up, making him sit on top of the counter as his mouth travelled along the side of his jaw, down to his neck. Jinyoung felt the throbbing pain down his crotch and he knew he needs to do something about it. Pushing himself forward, he circled his legs around Mark's waist and nibbled his ear. "Your room. Now." 

He was glad Mark didn't need a second telling, and quickly wrapped his arm around his waist, while his other hand is on his leg, supporting his weight, keeping him from falling while Mark walked them both towards his room. Not a minute after, he heard the door close behind them and then Mark was laying him down on the bed. 

When he felt Mark moving off of him, his hand instinctively grabbed on the hem of his shirt, pulling him back. "Don't-" 

But Mark shushed him with a light kiss. "I need to get something. I'll be right back." 

Jinyoung felt his head spinning as he watched Mark reach the side table, he heard the sound of his drawer opening before seeing Mark back on top of him, between his legs. When Mark took off his shirt, Jinyoung followed suit which made the blonde sneer. 

Once again, they're kissing. Wet and sloppy and all over the place. Mark's hand unbuckled his belt, with their lips still connected and moving in perfect sync. He also did the same, but maybe too hurriedly that Mark had to calm him down. "What's with the rush? You will have me. All of me, Jinyoung-ah." Mark said, kissing him tenderly. 

Mark did take his time in undressing them both. When all clothes were gone, Mark starter to apply some lube on his finger, as he inserts one in his hole. Jinyoung winced but held Mark close to him. As Mark inserts one finger after the first, Jinyoung just kissed him deeper. His nails dug down on Mark's back and hearing how the older moans inside his mouth only drove him even more crazier than he already was. 

When he was properly stretched out, Mark positioned himself right on his entrance. Kissing his cheek, Mark whispered. "Behave, Jinyoung. Don't make me lose it for I don't want to hurt you this time. You've been hurt enough, and I don't want to ever cause you pain in anyway." With another kiss on his lips, he heard him say. "I'll take care of you." 

And as Mark thrusts inside him, Jinyoung can't explain why there's a lump in his throat forming, and he felt like crying. He has to bite his lips to prevent himself from sobbing. There's nothing wrong with what Mark was doing, but there's definitely something different. 

It's the way how Mark kissed him through every thrust. How Mark did it all too slowly and gently, like he wasn't driven by want and hunger. The way Mark kept on saying _"I got you"_ and _"You're fine"_. Jinyoung felt as a tear roll on the side of his eyes when Mark eased himself out of him. 

Mark rolled them over, so that Jinyoung would be lying on top of him, his head resting comfortably on his damp chest. Mark held his hand tightly on top of his chest where he could feel his heart beating loudly. Jinyoung kept his eyes close, filling himself with Mark's warmth. 

Mark's hand started to play with his hair, softly as he felt his soft lips kissing his forehead. 

There was a long moment of silence. Jinyoung thought Mark was already sleeping, since he could only hear his deep breathing and nothing else. He was also about to let hinself drift to sleep when he heard him. 

When he heard Mark. 

"You don't deserve any of this, Jinyoung." Mark said, in a low and quiet voice. "What you deserve is to be loved by someone who you also love. You've been hurting for too long, and how I wish... how I wish it could just stop. I wish I could stop you from getting anymore hurt." 

Jinyoung bit his lips as he continued to listen. 

"How I wish Jinyoung... How I wish you were mine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does writing this chapter hurt me so much??? :'( wae???
> 
> Anyway, only THREE more chapters left.


	12. "Nothing More"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was gone for a long time :(((

Jinyoung put his used plate in the sink right after he finished eating the breakfast which he just cooked. It's just fried eggs, since he cannot cook anything else. Most students his age live by ordering food out, so people can't expect him to be good in the kitchen.

He drank the glass of water he poured for himself then heard the doorbell ring upon closing the fridge. When he opened the door, he saw Jaebum standing outside. "Good morning." The older greeted.

"Good morning." Jinyoung greeted back, opening the door wider to let the latter in. "I'll just fix my things back inside my room. You could wait here on the couch."

Jaebum did as what he told. He offered him coffee but the older said no thanks so Jinyoung just made his way to his room, not wanting to make Jaebum wait longer.

When they're about to leave, Jaebum asked. "Mark already left?"

With a small shrug, he answered. "Yeah. Let's go."

Jinyoung sighed when Jaebum just nodded and followed him outside.

 

It's something Jinyoung doesn't want to talk about. Mark, frequently leaving for school way earlier than he needed to. Mark, not spending much time here in the apartment, missing dinner or breakfast together. Mark, acting different. Jinyoung doesn't want to talk about how it seems like Mark is creating this distance between them, like he's drawing some line. He doesn't want to talk about how Mark changed and started avoiding him. And he certainly doesn't want to talk about how and when it started.

_"How I wish Jinyoung... How I wish you were mine."_

Jinyoung tried to get his mind off of that night. That night after Mark held him gently, with utmost care he never felt from the blonde before. And how he whispered those words, probably thinking he was already asleep. 

Jinyoung is not sure whether he shoud be happy that he was still awake that time and was able to hear what Mark said. But he surely ain't happy when he woke up the morning after, alone in Mark's bed. Sure, they cuddled only once, and he knows Mark isn't the type who cuddles after sex. He knows that. But something in those words and how Mark said it, made Jinyoung think and hope different.

It's only this time that he'll admit to himself that he did expect that just like the last time, he'll wake up wrapped inside Mark's arms, with his face burried in the blonde's neck, sniffing his scent. He expected that both of them would lie there, limbs tangled with one another, refusing to get up from bed although they have classes at nine. He expected that he would wake up to the feel of Mark's fingers running through his hair as the blonde plays with it, while looking at him with fondness in those brown eyes. He expected that he would hear him say those words again, this time, much clearer.

Maybe his hopes were too high and far from possible, but Mark's words made him feel like he could at least hope. Mark's words stirred something inside him, which he doesn't know. But before he could even start to find out about it, or feel more of it, there he sees Mark's side of the bed, empty. Never did Jinyoung felt so cold. Only that time.

 

"Hey Jinyoung?" His attention was caught by Jaebum who just parked his car. They already reached school. "You okay?"

It has been more than a week now, and Jaebum has been fetching him from the apartment and driving them both to school. Previously it was Jackson's job, and then turned into Mark's. But like he said, things changed after that night. At first, Jinyoung needed to take the bus, but when Jaebum learned about it, the older suggested about fetching him. Jinyoung first thought of asking about Youngjae, but then remembered that Mark was still pursuing the younger. He isn't sure why though. Is it still for him? Is Mark still doing it for him, even after he asked him to stop?

Ruffling his hair and fixing it right after, Jinyoung gave a small smile. "I am." 

That, and they both got off the car.

 

**********

 

"Do you like him?" Jackson is asking Youngjae through serious eyes. "As in, _like_ like him."

The three of them, him Jackson and Youngjae are in this coffee shop right across the university. It is one of those days that Jackson claimed as their day. They are all enjoying their coffee in the afternoon when Jackson decided to open the topic about Mark.

It is known to the rest of the group that Mark has been pursuing Youngjae. At least that is how it looks like from their view. Every lunch break, those two will sit beside each other, Mark occupying the seat where Jaebum used to sit at, and Jaebum sitting next to him where Mark used to sit. Everytime they are all together, he could feel how Yugyeom, Bambam and Jackson's eyes bore into him, or to Jaebum, or to Youngjae, or to Mark. It's any of them four, their eyes are always on them. Jinyoung often prefers to pretend like he's not bothered by it, despite of hearing Youngjae's carefree laugh, because of what Mark was telling him.

Jaebum, is a lot more touchy to Youngjae than Mark. Unlike Jaebum, Mark doesn't keep his hand on Youngjae's shoulder. He also didn't see Mark's hand brushing against Youngjae's. There is not much physical contact, just exchange of words, inside jokes, and fond looks with one another. But all those were surprisingly enough to ruin his day for him. Jaebum on the other hand, doesn't seem bothered, which makes Jinyoung a lot more uncomfortable, nearly annoyed. Doesn't he like Youngjae? What's he doing, doing nothing about the situation?

 

"You mean, Mark?" Youngjae's voice brought Jinyoung back. "You're asking if I like Mark?"

"Yes. So do you?"

Jinyoung is drinking his coffee, while trying to maintain a calm facade, one which won't mistaken him to be too interested in something which clearly doesn't concern him. 

"Well, he is a nice guy and he is fun to be with. Jinyoung hyung should know that."

Jinyoung almost chokes at his drink because of what Youngjae said, thank God he didn't. 

"And I think he does." Jackson murmured, allowing only Jinyoung to hear. Youngjae seemed clueless. "So, carry on."

"He is not hard to like but, maybe I need to spend more time with him, to see where this will take us both."

 

After that, they all went back to school for their remaining classes. Jinyoung still has two. But even after leaving the coffee shop, his mind stayed on Youngjae's statement. It only dawned to him that Youngjae might be taking this seriously, and that there really is a chance that his friend might fall for Mark. _And do you want that?_

When his last class ended, he looked for Mark. He needs to talk to him. 

He found the blonde sitting at a bench at the school grounds. Mark is doing something on his phone so he didn't see him approaching. 

"Mark." he called to get the guy's attention.

Mark did look up to him and raised his brows. "Oh, Jinyoung?" The blonde took off his earphones and faced him again. "I was just waiting for Youngjae. Need anything?"

"Do you really need to do this?" Jinyoung breathed. There's no need to beat around the bush. He knows why he's talking to Mark, so he just wants to get on with it. 

"Do what?" Mark asked and he could see that the blonde is confused while still holding out his earphone on one hand.

"This. With Youngjae. You trying to distract him from liking Jaebum. This." He repeated, putting more emphasis on his word. "Everything you're doing. Is this all necessary?"

It took a few seconds before Mark finally answered. "I don't see anything wrong in what I am doing."

"Are you still doing this for the same reason?" Jinyoung asked again. "For me not to cry again because Jaebum can't look at me and won't look at me as long as Youngjae is there?"

"Jinyoung-"

"Because I remember, I have told you clearly that you don't need to do this. But you still pushed through with it and now, and now, Youngjae might just fall for you. It really seem like it would likely happen. And I refuse to let you do that because in the end, someone will get hurt."

"Who even talked about Youngjae getting hurt?" Mark said, which made him stop. "I did say that he's someone who is impossible to hate, and too easy to like. I do enjoy spending time with him, and if he does fall as what you said, would it be a problem then? If he falls, it doesn't mean I can't catch him."

He heard him clearly. He heard how Mark said those words with certainty. But Jinyoung can't will himself to speak or to say anything to answer that. As if on cue, Youngjae arrived at their spot, waving his hand at them.

"Did I take too long?" Youngjae is asking Mark, who just withdrew his eyes from him. He watched as Mark smiled his usual bright smile at Youngjae. 

"No you didn't."

Just then they heard Jaebum's voice calling him out. He has his backpack hanging on his shoulder when he approached them. "I thought you left already." Jaebum said to him.

The four of them stood there, and Jinyoung doesn't know if it's just him, but the situation starts to feel a bit awkward. Mark, beside Youngjae who is staring at Jaebum, who has his eyes on him. What even happened? 

"I was about to." Jinyoung just said. "Why? Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah. I just..." Jaebum scratched the back of his head, as he regarded the other two with a small smile, like he was greeting them. "...I bought two tickets for this movie which I think you would really love to watch." The older stated, eyes focusing on him. "And I was wondering if I could ask you out tomorrow?" 

As much as he wanted to react, Jinyoung doesn't know how to. What is happening? Jaebum is right here asking him out on a date? Is this what he thinks it is? It's finally happening? That thing which he longed hope for, is now happening. Jaebum is finally asking him out.

He should be happy, right? When he receive something which you long wanted to have, you shouldn't be able to contain the happiness inside you. Happy. that's what he should be. Second thoughts should be out of the context. But...

"W-well, I-I..." Why is he even stuttering? How hard is it to say yes? 

"Whoa, Jaebum." Mark's voice cut his thoughts off. He turned to the blonde who is wearing a smirk, eyes directed at Jaebum. "I don't deserve this amount of disrespect, but... I am glad you finally have the guts to ask Jinyoung out."

Jaebum just laughs it off, still scratching the back of his head like a shy boy. "So, Jinyoung?"

He spares a glance at Mark who seems glad, like he said. And maybe, for the same reason, he found himself taking Jaebum's invitation. This is what he wants after all. "Okay then, tomorrow." He smiled when Jaebum smiled a smile of relief.

"Anyway, we would want to stay but, I need to drive Youngjae home. It's getting late." Mark said turning to Youngjae who is staring at them. "Come on?"

That question seemed to break him off from the trance. "Y-yeah. Let's go."

Jinyoung's eyes followed Mark and Youngjae who walked past them, but then his view was blocked by a smiling Jaebum. "Shouldn't we head home too?" He just nodded.

 

**********

 

The next morning, Jinyoung wakes up a little late. He checked his phone and saw it's past ten a.m. so he got up from bed and wore his slippers. When he opened the bedroom's door, he saw Mark talking to some guy, he guesses is the same age as him or maybe older by a year. 

"This place is a catch, I am telling you. It's near to the city, and even to the university. And besides you could clearly see that the place gives justice to its cost."

Jinyoung frowned as he continued to watch Mark, talking animatedly to the guy. It's opposite to how Mark looked like last night when he went home drunk. He reeks of alcohol when he entered the pad. Jinyoung might have been waiting for him, for them to continue their talk back in the school grounds, but Mark said he was too sleepy to talk. Now, seeing the blonde, it looks like he didn't even have a hangover.

 

He saw the two walking their way to the living room when Mark took notice of him. "Oh, you're awake now. Good morning." Jinyoung wasn't able to greet back because Mark was talking again. "I will just show our place to Sungjae. Just carry on like we are not here."

"Uhm-"

"He is my room mate, by the way, Park Jinyoung. If you'll take this place, he'll be your room mate then. And I could guarantee, he's not a trouble."

 

He is now back inside his bedroom, but his mind was ringing with Mark's words. if you take this place... That Sungjae guy, is it? Mark is talking about the guy taking the place, and even being his new room mate? What was that about?

Is he leaving?

 

And Jinyoung didn't let that question to remain unanswered. When the guy left and after Jinyoung took a shower and fixed himself, he decided to go out of his room and sit across Mark who is drinking coffee at the dining table.

"Who is that guy?" He asked first.

Mark sipped before answering him. "You already forgot? I told you his name is Sungjae, an irregular student majoring in Arts at our university also."

Jinyoung kept his serious look. He has no plans on playing around with Mark anymore. He wants to ask one thing, and he's here to know the answer to that one thing.

"And he's here because?"

"I showed him this place." 

Jinyoung sighed. Mark looks calm and chill while still drinking his coffee. "You're gonna sell this place? Is that your plan?"

Mark shook his head. "Well, no." _He's not?_ "Not the whole place, just my part. My room and half of everything else here."

Jinyoung knows at the back of his mind, he's expecting Mark would say that. But hearing it, still made him gape. "And what about you? Y-you're moving out?" He doesn't need to let Mark know that he's hoping otherwise.

Mark just shrugged, acting like what they're talking about is not that important for them to talk about. "It's only two months before graduation, Jinyoung. Of course I am not leaving now, when I'm almost graduating, but after, I will go back to L.A. and work there and stay there for good."

Jinyoung wasn't able to answer right away and just watched as Mark stood up and brought his cup to the sink. He saw the blonde walking to the fridge and pouring himself a glass of water, before also putting the glass in the sink.

Mark is leaving after graduation. Yes, two months still need to pass by but, that's short. In two months' time, Mark will leave. And he mentioned about staying there for good, meaning he will not come back. Will he be fine with that? But, shouldn't he be? It is Mark's life, not his.

 

But his mind went back to that time when they visited his parent's house in Jinhae. His mom telling him to go back this christmas, and Mark saying yes. _"I would like to see these cherry blossoms in spring."_ And when Mark said that... did he even mean it? If he'll fly back to L.A., then it means he won't make it for Christmas, and all the more, Spring.

"You really had it all planned out." Jinyoung started, also standing and leaning on the kitchen counter. Mark is standing near the sink, wearing the rubber gloves. "You leaving after graduation, you already decided."

He saw Mark nodding, even though he has his back turned at him. "Yes, I did. It's not like I have something I'll leave behind here."

Jinyoung felt something in his chest and decided to push it back down. "I just have one question though." He bit his lips as he continued. "And I would really appreciate it if you answered it honestly, because I think it would really help me a lot, in figuring all these shits out."

He waited until Mark turned to face him, and Jinyoung almost chickened out from asking. But no, he needs to. As what he has said, this might help him clear out his boggled up mind. 

Heaving a deep sigh, Jinyoung asked. "Between the two of us. . ." he trailed. "Just sex. Is that all there is to it?" Adding everything up, it all goes down to this question, and how Mark will answer it. Just sex, is there nothing more?

But when he saw Mark as the blonde gave him a questioning look, Jinyoung felt like his heart was suspended on high air. And when Mark opened his mouth to answer, Jinyoung almost wished he didn't.

"What more could there be?"

 

Jinyoung is now hearing himself scolding him. He recalled Mark's proposition a few months ago. "No stings attached. Just sex." That was clear as day. What happened to him and his brain? Why did he even- Shit.

Biting down his lip, preventing another stupidity come out from his mouth, Jinyoung only nodded. "I better go now. Jaebum must be waiting for me."

Mark, who is now washing the dishes, his back facing him, answered back. "Have fun."

He didn't say anything. Jinyoung just walked towards the door, with his phone at hand. He turned the knob to let himself out. But Jinyoung couldn't explain the heaviness he felt in his heart as he closed the door behind him.


	13. "At Last"

"I heard that this movie is shown in almost thirteen countries, mainly U.S. And the feedbacks were more than good. I even read in this online article how the ending came out very surprising that the viewers won't even-"

_**Jinyoung**_ fell silent as they entered the shaft when it opened. People also went in with them, that they both have to move further back to give space to other people. Jaebum is still talking about the movie which they are going to watch today but his ears paid more attention to the music being played inside the elevator. 

Okay. Who is he kidding? His ears refuse to function, along with his brain, which is still stucked on what happened earlier this morning in the apartment. His conversation with Mark. Jinyoung's mind is still hanged up on how and why he even asked that question to Mark, when his sane self could clearly anticipate what the blonde's answer would be. _"Between the two of us... just sex. Is that all there is to it?"_ Why on earth did he just ask him that? That _sex-with-no-strings-attached_ arrangement of theirs, _~~and they even agreed on a contract didn't they?~~_ , that was clearer than day. Even clearer than clearer! So what pushed him to ask that question? And of course Mark's response was very much expected.

_You should've expected that, Park Jinyoung._ Yes, he should have. When Mark asked him back, _"What more could there be?"_ Jinyoung couldn't feel more like an idiot. But the scolding came a bit later. Because after hearing that blunt response, Jinyoung froze for a moment and has to will himself to move in order to be able to leave the place.

Mark did keep his part of the deal. Mark only promised to help him out with Jaebum. And now that Jaebum asked him out finally, like how he wanted, Mark didn't need to be told. He stepped out of the picture all by himself. This is how it should happen, right?

But does he need to go to that extent? Leaving for L.A.? Going back to his hometown and staying there for good? That means not seeing him again for a long time. Does Mark really need to leave? _And what do you think, Jinyoung? That he's doing this because of you, too? For all you know, he might've planned this even before he flew here to Seoul. Don't make every single thing about you._ And now, he's scolding himself.

 

"Jinyoung?"

Hearing Jaebum's voice as he nudged his arm made Jinyoung turn to his right. He sees Jaebum with a questioning look in his eyes. Jinyoung pursed his lips. How dare he zone out while Jaebum was talking to him?

"You seem like you're up in the clouds the whole time I was talking?" Jaebum said with a small laugh. Thankfully, he didn't think of him as rude, for spacing out like that.

"Is Mark really leaving?" He asked before he could even think about it. _Shit_. Really now, his mind and mouth should cooperate more. 

Jaebum's face showed surprise at first. He may not be expecting this question to be asked of him, and maybe not by him. "Leaving?"

He doesn't know? Jinyoung's brows creased as he asked again. "Mark said he's planning to fly back to L.A. after graduation. He said he'll work there and stay there for good."

He watched as Jaebum's fingers played with his lips as they heard a _ting_ when the shaft opened. They walked outside, with Jaebum still thinking about what he has asked. "He didn't mention it to me yet, maybe because we still have two months before graduation. I'll ask him about it."

"He seems serious." Jinyoung talked some more. "This morning he was showing our place to this guy who he said was also attending the same university as we are. He will be selling his part of the place after he graduates, and before moving back to L.A."

Jaebum shrugged. "Sounds like something my cousin would definitely do. You see, Mark really is not the type to stay and settle in one place. When he thinks of something, he goes ahead and do it. With an action plan, of course. He always gets what he wants and does anything to have those."

"So he really will leave after graduation."

"If he says he will, then he will." Jaebum just said. "Why? Is it something which worries you?"

Jinyoung blinked twice. _Why? Why would it worry me?_ "W-what?"

"Is it because you'll be needing to adjust with your possible new room mate?" Jinyoung didn't answer. "Or... is it because of the fact that Mark is leaving?" Jinyoung felt as his mouth fell open. Why is Jaebum asking him this?

They now halted to a stop, and are facing each other. Jaebum's eyes are studying his own. "Don't you want Mark to leave? Have you really. . . Did you. . . . Did I read things wrong? Mark said there was nothing going on between the two of you, and that night you also tried explaining that scene I saw, but. . . . perhaps I-"

"No." He said, urgency laced in his voice. "It's not that. . . . It's just. . . ." Jinyoung could only sigh. "I just wished he informed me before hand. I mean, we both own the place, and I think it's only proper that I get to know who I'll be possibly sharing the apartment with after he leaves."

It took a couple of seconds before he heard a response from Jaebum. "Well, okay." And then his hand reaching his own, "Let's go? The movie will start in fifteen minutes."

**********

"Do you like some coffee, or. . ." Jaebum trailed off as he sat on the couch.

Jinyoung just nodded. He could use some coffee, in this cold night. "I guess. Will you make one for you too?"

"Yeah. It'll be useful to burn all those meat we ate a while ago."

 

They are inside Jaebum's apartment. After they watched the movie, they ate lunch and walked around the mall. They just played in the arcades, went to the book store to look at some books, before eating dinner. They spent almost nine hours at the mall. Jinyoung won't deny the fact that he missed this, him being with Jaebum, just like the old times. He missed it. But it was not enough to drown out his thoughts of a certain blonde. _Mark said there was nothing going on between the two of you..._ His thoughts wrapped around that sentence.

He is annoyed, not because of that statement, but because of how his heart reacted because of it. What's the problem? Mark only said the truth. There really was nothing going on between them. _Just sex, right?_ Surely, Mark left that part out. But justifiably, what Mark said was true. So why would he feel bad?

Again, shaking the thoughts off of his head, Jinyoung just sat back and made himself comfortable until Jaebum went back with two coffees at hand.

 

"I missed this Jinyoung." Jaebum said in the middle of their talk.

They were talking about the good old times, when they spend a lot of time together, mostly without Jackson. Their trips to Jinhae, during holidays and school breaks. Them, just the two of them. Jinyoung felt warm just by remembering those times... those times which made him allow himself feel more than he should towards Jaebum. Although it was clear that Jaebum didn't feel the same towards him.

But as Jaebum reached for his hand and regarded him with those warm eyes of his which he loved staring at, he isn't so sure anymore. How long had he waited for Jaebum to look at him this intently? How long was it, that he can't even remember the last time he had hoped for it to happen?

"You. . . me. . . " He felt his gentle squeeze as Jaaebum's eyes darted from his hand, then back to his eyes again. ". . .us." 

Jinyoung felt like swallowing something which is caught up in his throat so he did. He tried hard not to break contact with Jaebum's eyes. Jaebum didn't avert his eyes also. It was like all there is for him to stare at is Jinyoung's eyes.

"I was very certain of where I stand, when it comes to you. There's a line between us, and I was fine with that, not questioning why it was there in the first place and if. . . . if it is possible to cross that line, and walk towards you, closing the distance." Jinyoung felt Jaebum's hand which was resting behind his back, and now ghosting on the side of his shoulder, tracing his blades, and trailing onto his neck, and jaw. "I was certain. _Was._ But now. . ." His mind started to panic when Jaebum's eyes went straight to his lips, and stayed there as he speaks. "Now all I think about is why I haven't thought of crossing the line before, but now, wanting to do that more than anything else."

"Jaebum-"

Jinyoung wasn't able to say what he wanted to say, whatever it is. Because Jaebum didn't give him a chance to. The older's hand is on his nape, pulling him closer after crashing their lips together.

_Jaebum is kissing me, damn it._ It's all he was thinking. . . . . at first.

Not until his mind projected a pair of closed eyes, long lashes and all, his pointed nose, poking the side of his cheeks as his face angles on a side, making it more comfortable for them both to move their lips in perfect sync. 

His hands are suspended in mid air, not moving, but his mind made him recall how those soft blonde locks felt against his fingers as he caressed his hair, pulling him closer, as if there's more space to kill. 

_Damn it, Jinyoung! What the fuck are you doing?_

He knows he probably looks like a stiff log, as Jaebum kisses him, locking their lips together. This. . . . should have been perfect. Should have been. But, he can't fool himself anymore.

As Jinyoung brings his hands up to push Jaebum's chest a bit away from him, the older did pull away on his own. He didn't need to push him off anymore. Jaebum's hand which was on his nape is now resting on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Jinyoung is trying to sort out his thoughts to form something, anything to say to Jaebum. The older is just breathing hard, with his eyes glued on his lap. Heaving a deep sigh, he spoke. "Jaebum, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I don't think this would work." He waited for Jaebum to look at him before he continued. "This is just. . . . Jaebum, I don't think we should-"

"You feel it too, don't you?" Jaebum interrupted him. 

"What?"

"This." Jaebum said, pointing his finger to and fro in between them. "This, not being right. This not being right with us two. It just. . . . . it doesn't feel like how I thought it would."

Jinyoung just stared at Jaebum as the older shook his head, as if he had found something amusing. 

"I might've fucked things up, and I am sorry for dragging you into this mess I have created just because I got confused." Still, Jinyoung just listened. He watched as Jaebum moved a bit, away from him, resting his back on the couch, staring ahead of them. "I thought there was something, something which I need to feel and see. I thought I felt something towards you Jinyoung. And it's all because of Jackson."

"Jackson?" Why is that chinese involved in this again?

Jaebum nodded. "That night, when you went to Jinhae with Mark, after I ditched on you, sorry about that." Jinyoung just nodded back, to tell him that it's okay. "That night, Jackson was fuming mad at me that when I tried to talk to him, he started rambling about things, and maybe he didn't mean to but, he told me about your feelings for me. He even nagged at me for being clueless for years, about how in love you were with me." _That nuthead!_ "At first I felt guilty, and quite stupid for not knowing and noticing it then, so I decided to wait on you until you return to your apartment. I waited there for hours, but what I saw in the elevator isn't something which I hoped to see. I just wanted to talk, about you, your feelings, and us. But when I saw you kissing Mark, that fucked me over and made myself question why's and how's. Since then I can't stop myself from thinking of you. About what if's. What if I have learned of your feelings earlier. . . what could've happened?"

Jinyoung didn't speak just yet. He let Jaebum finish what he has to say. He thinks Jaebum has a lot more to say, so he felt like he needs to listen before speaking out his thoughts.

Jaebum pursed his lips before talking again. "Since then, all I was thinking about was you. But you were incredibly close to Mark and I didn't like the feeling I was getting. I kept on thinking that it should have been me, instead of him, if only I have learned of your feelings first. So I talked to Mark and asked him about the two of you, but he said there was nothing and that it was all his fault why the kiss happened. He initiated things, but it doesn't mean he feels for you, just as much as how you feel for me. He even said that you love me and you are hurt because of Youngjae." Jinyoung has to clench his fist, hearing all that Mark has said to Jaebum. He really wanted this to happen, huh? "I don't know but all I thought about that time is I don't want to hurt you more than I already have, so I distanced myself from Youngjae and went closer to you. I only wanted to see what I was missing, thinking that I probably feel the same and was just too dumb to know it. But. . . .but-"

He didn't let Jaebum finish and just reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, smiling. "I'm relieved, then."

When Jaebum stared at him, he saw how confusion reflected on his eyes. "Huh?"

Jinyoung smiled some more and decided, once and for all to let all of it out. "It's true. It was. For the past two years, I've been in love with you. And of course I have hoped for you to see me in a different light. I hoped for you to feel the same. I do love you, Jaebum. . . . but not how much as I thought I did." He breathed out and started talking again. "Maybe I just needed someone to make me feel how it really feels like to love and want someone. I don't know how it exactly happened, but as soon as we were kissing, and all that is running in my mind was him . . . . I know something has changed." He squeezed Jaebum's hand again. "And I am glad that this happened. We realized how we really feel. That kiss doesn't feel right, but maybe with the right person, it will feel perfect."

Jaebum stared at him for a few seconds before squeezing his hand back and smiling at him warmly. "I can't believe we are both stupid when it comes to handling our own feelings."

"Hey, I only got it from you! You're the most stupid one here." He teased, playfully nudging the other on his shoulder.

They sat back on the couch, both looking at their feet. Until Jaebum spoke. "But, aren't we too late? Mark is with Youngjae, and your bestfriend seems to be happy about it."

"Seems." He meaningfully said which caught Jaebum's attention. "Have you seen how Youngjae looks at you everytime you're being an idiot and sticking your ass up to me?" 

"You sure?"

"I am. If you have seen his sad eyes, you'll know I am not making this up. Eyes don't lie, Jaebum-ah." Sitting up right, Jinyoung reached for his coat. "So I will go ahead now, and let you think by yourself about how you're gonna win Youngjae back. Which I think wouldn't be so hard. Just make sure to never hurt my best friend okay?"

Jaebum gave him a thumbs up, and smiled. "Alright. But how about you?" Jinyoung is already standing and walking towards the door when he turned to Jaebum. "Shouldn't you also do something? We should both act if we don't want to lose the person we really want to be with." 

For a reason, Jinyoung felt his heart drop for a second. But he still shrugged and smirked. "I don't think that person wants to be with me." He waved his hands to dismiss the older. "I'll go ahead now. I wish you good luck."

"But Jinyoung." Once again, he was stopped by Jaebum just as he reached the door. He is holding the knob and twisting it open. He looked back again. "You said eyes don't lie, right? Surely you can't miss on how he stares at you everytime. Try looking at them again, in case you're still doubting. Then tell me if I got it wrong."

**********

Jinyoung heaved a long sigh as he stood in front of the apartment's door. He hears the television from inside, so he knows the blonde is still awake and is in the living room right now.

God. Maybe he should've dropped at Jackson's. After all, he still needs some beating after complicating things because of his slip of the tongue. But now, here he is. And besides, it's his place too. He'll just walk straight to his bedroom. He can't talk to Mark right now. He might just explode.

Fishing his keys from his pocket, he twisted on the knob to open it. And as expected, Mark was there in the living room, watching t.v. where a sci-fi movie is on. His eyes darted on Mark's surprised ones. Jinyoung expected to see him sitting there on the couch, but he didn't expect to see the blonde drinking alone. He saw the can of beer he was holding, and even tried to hide, totally forgetting the other empty cans on top of the center table.

"Oh! Y-you're here." 

Jinyoung wanted to roll his eyes. "Of course. This is where I live, remember?" _You're the only one who doesn't want to live here anymore_ , he wanted to add but didn't.

This night was too much. With what happened with Jaebum a while ago, the older making him realize what he truly feels, but still knowing that it doesn't change anything. If so, it only makes him a bigger idiot. He finally took notice of his feelings, but will Mark care? He thinks not.

Jinyoung was about to head to his room as he planned when Mark spoke again. "I do, but. . . . I just thought you would be with Jaebum. And that you'll spend the night at his place."

Even if he didn't want to, that made him snap. "How would I do that when all I was seeing is your face?" Now he feels his chest rising up and down as he let all the words climb up his throat, ready to fire everything to this stupid blonde.

"I-"

"Don't talk, and for once just listen!" He shouted, cutting Mark off his first syllable. "I may have been an idiot. Why did I even agree in that stupid proposal of yours in the first place? But I did, right? That sex-with-no-strings-attached shit was clearer than day. Trust me when I say I understood what that meant, and what you meant when you offered that shit of a deal to me months ago. I. Did. Understand. Okay?" Jinyoung breathed in to have some air in his lungs before he fires again. "But like I said, I am an idiot. So despite of our agreement, and our damn contract, I still fell. I'd like to blame you, your words, and how you suddenly turned soft to me after our trip to Jinhae. How you hugged my mom wishing her a happy birthday, though you only met her once. How you got along with my dad and sisters and even promised to be back in the holidays. How you held me close all through out the night when I cried because Jaebum just shut me down. I really, really want to blame you for everything which happened just because you decided to come into my life and turn it completely upside down, making me question things, and even my feelings which were present, and which I am certain of, for two long years. Fuck it, Mark. I'd like to say it is all your fault, but does it even matter? Does it still matter when I am now certain that it's not Jaebum anymore. When I am now certain that I already fell for you."

He stopped, only to allow himself to breathe. It feels like he would faint anytime soon due to lack of air in his lungs. He gritted on his teeth as he muttered a harsh curse. "Shit, I already fell in love with you. Somewhere in that sick arrangement, I fell in love with you, but I was too scared to show it, and you are too dumb to know it."

Jinyoung felt a scratch on his throat when he finished talking. His voice sounded raspy towards the end, but he didn't know it would feel good to let all of those out. To speak not from his mind, but from his heart. Jinyoung thought of getting a drink in the fridge, but he thought against it. He can't stay in the same space as Mark, not after everything he has blurted out. 

"C-can you..." Mark stuttered in speaking. "Can you repeat what you just said?"

Jinyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. His head felt like throbbing. Throwing his deadliest glare, he answered. "That you're dumb."

"Not that! The other one."

"What other one?"

Mark hissed. "That one when you said you fell in love with me."

"Did I say that?" Jinyoung asked, which got Mark scowling at him.

"Jinyoung stop fucking with me!"

"I already did stop fucking with you!"

He yelled, expecting Mark would yell back. But seems like Mark has a different way of answering things. Because now all he feels is Mark's firm hold on his arm, keeping him in place, and his lips pressed against his parted ones.

His mind is in blank mode, with Mark's lips still moving against his. When he finally got a hold of himself, he brought his hands up to push the blonde off. "Kissing and fucking is not always the solution to things, Mark! What the hell!"

Mark looked surprised and taken aback but was still able to answer back. "But... I didn't-"

"At least talk, god damn it!" Jinyoung brushed his hair frustratedly. He felt like crying because he feels so bad right now and Mark is not helping! He headed for his room, but again, Mark stopped him by tugging his arm.

"Wait, Jinyoung listen-"

"I asked you." He said, turning around and facing the blonde. His eyes were starting to brim with tears but he held those back. Not now, Jinyoung. This is a mess. He is a mess. He can't even deal with his own feelings. 

"Jinyoung-"

"I asked you if there is something more than what he have, than what we think we have. I asked you to answer truthfully, because it would help me to figure my shits out because Mark, ever since that one last night we had, I was so damn confused. I didn't know what to do, and just when I thought you'd be there to help me out, I woke up alone with you avoiding me, sticking with Youngjae, and it confused me more. It even had hurt me." He felt his lips quivering as he prevented himself from crying. "You said you never want to hurt me, and even wished I was yours, but why didn't it feel like you did?"

He saw how Mark's eyes have gone huge. "Y-you... you heard?"

When Jinyoung closed his eyes briefly, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He saw how Mark got alarmed by it, him crying in front of him, knowing he is the reason and not anyone else. "I did, and it's so stupid of me to hope that you mean it. When it's clear that you don't."

He only managed to get one step away, before he felt a strong pull tugging his hand, turning him around, his chest hitting Mark's as the blonde wrapped his arms around him. Jinyoung held his breath, his arms limp at his sides.

"Would you believe me if I say that I was just, really scared?" Mark whispered in his ears. His face is burried on the side of his neck. "What I said was all true. I want to protect you from hurting once again. I want you to be happy, truly happy even though it would not be with me. You were the first person to make me feel all that Jinyoung, and it scared the hell out of me."

Jinyoung just stayed still, allowing himself to feel the warmth coming from Mark's small and lean body. He is larger than the blonde, how come Mark could wrap him up like this? 

"What you heard is true. I really wished you were mine. Countless times... I did. But I thought it would be selfish of me, if i ask you to stay and look at me like how you look at Jaebum. It is him whom you love, I get it. But you still got me wishing that it'll be me instead. Because I could take care of you better. I would Jinyoung, and I really want to. But I can't tell you what to do. You love Jaebum, and I want you to be happy, that is why I did all that."

When he felt tears on his shoulder, he pulled away, only to see Mark who is also crying. It clenches his heart to see Mark like this.

"Why didn't you tell me, then?"

Mark shook his head. "I didn't want you to feel bad, or confuse you just because an idiot fell in love with you. You deserve to be happy, and if Jaebum makes you happy then you deserve to have him."

Jinyoung could only shake his head too. "Then you really are an idiot." He reached for Mark's face, wiping it off from his tears. Mark did the same to him. "I don't even know why we're both crying." he says.

"Because we're both idiots." Mark answers.

"Idiots in love with idiots." Jinyoung smiles. He rests his forehead against Mark's, their noses touching.

"So is it safe to say that you love me?" Mark asks. Biting his lips, Jinyoung nodded. What is there to hide anyway? Mark beamed into a smile. "And can I finally say that I love you too?"

Grinning, Jinyoung says, "Only if you mean it."

Mark surprised him by meeting his lips. It is just a gentle touch. "I. Love. You." Then kisses him again. "I mean every bit of it."

Without saying anything, Jinyoung leaned in for another kiss, making Mark gasp but catching him in the process. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark's neck as he locked his lips with him, feeling him in every gentle touch. This is what he wants. This is how to love, and how to be loved. He could only smile when he felt Mark circling his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, kissing back with the same intensity. It was slow and passionate. His _I love you_ dripping on every move. 

Jinyoung run his tongue along Mark's lower lip, biting it at the end, making the blonde groan. When Mark opened his mouth, Jinyoung took it as his chance to explore it. He pushed his tongue inside, sucking and tasting, willing Mark to do the same which the older more than willingly did. It is enough to excite him, that here they are again, maybe doing the same thing they've been doing before, but now allowing their hearts to respond also. 

Mark smirked in between their kisses. "I thought kissing and fucking is not always the solution?"

"Oh shut it." Jinyoung said before latching on his lips once again.

Now his hands made its way to Mark's collar. The blonde is wearing a white sleeved shirt. Jinyoung could just grunt thinking of how many buttons he will need to undo once they're in bed. Without breaking the kiss, he tugged on Mark's collar to lead him to his room which is just conveniently behind him. He walked backwards, his one hand reaching for the knob, twisting it open. They almost stumbled upon entering, if not for Mark holding him firmly. He heard the blonde's giggle but he didn't mind and just focused on how Mark's tongue moved inside his mouth. It has only been a week but he missed this so much.

Mark was the one who took him to bed, laying him softly before topping him. When they broke the kiss, Mark regarded him with a warm look, but he could also see those wanting eyes. Seeing how Mark bites his lips only makes Jinyoung lose it. Mark unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt in one satisfyingly quick, allowing his eyes to feast on the glorious sight before him. He always liked how toned Mark's body is. All those mucles in their right places. Mark just stared at him with a certain look in his eyes. Jinyoung sat up and also removed his shirt making Mark smile some more.

"You're so beautiful, baby." 

He blushed at that. _Baby_... he recalls their first night together when Mark called him that. "Shut up and kiss me." He said to the older.

Mark obliged and is now kissing him again senselessly. Mark laid him down, topping him, his hand resting on top of his head, and the other heading south. Jinyoung closed his eyes shut as he anticipated Mark's touch down there. When Mark unbuckled his pants, Jinyoung's eyes fluttered open and reached for Mark's belt also, unbuckling it. Mark was able to expose him first, taking his length in one hand, squeezing it gently at first and then in a different pace. 

"Shit." He muttered as his hands shakily tried to tug Mark's pants off. 

Mark didn't stop and pumped him up and down as his lips travelled down his jaw, to his neck, and to his chest. Jinyoung gripped on the side of Mark's waist when he felt his tongue rolling on his sensitive nipple. "Fuck, Mark, I-" He can't speak audibly. He bites his lips hard, in the hopes of silencing himself. They should really make their room sound proof. This is embarrassing.

"Yeah baby?" Mark murmured, as he licked one last time before moving to his other nipple. His hand isn't stopping also. Jinyoung feels himself being pushed to his brim as Mark's pace became faster, squeezing his juices out. "M-mark please..." He threw his head back but Mark didn't stop torturing him. Jinyoung could feel his soul leaving his body with every flick of Mark's tongue.

"I-I'm close..." 

"Come for me, baby." 

And with a throaty groan, he bursted all in Mark's palm. That made Mark move his mouth from his throbbing nipples. He couldn't see it, but he bets they're red and wet. 

Through dizzy eyes, he saw Mark taking his own pants off. Seeing his impressive size was enough to wake him up again. Although they've done it for so many times already, Jinyoung still needs to adjust to Mark's size. Seeing Mark position himself in between his parted legs, Jinyoung felt his blood rushing to his face. Before he could say anything, he felt Mark's finger in his hole. "Shit." He said as Mark inserted his finger in. His first few thrusts were slow, but it quickened after Mark inserts the second one, stretching him out properly.

Jinyoung dug his nails on Mark's back, as he threw his head back, getting lost in the sensation he's been getting. After the third finger, Jinyoung is sure he is a moaning mess. Him biting his lips isn't helping. 

Mark burried his head on his neck for a brief second before whispering in his ear. "I love you, Jinyoung. And I'll make sure you will feel every bit of it." And with that, Mark thrusted himself inside him. He winced feeling the initial pain, but Mark's lips kissed away his cries. "I got you, baby. Don't worry."

And that made him let himself go. He moved through each of Mark's thrust, meeting him halfway with every move. Mark was extremely gentle, making sure he isn't hurting too much. Jinyoung couldn't ask for more. He never felt so safe, only in Mark's arms.

They cried each other's names out as they both reached the climax, Mark bursting inside of him. 

 

"God, that was-"

"Perfect." Jinyoung said, finishing Mark's words. 

They laid beside each other, Mark wrapping his arm around his bare shoulder. The blonde also covered them both with the comforter so they won't catch cold. Jinyoung rested his head on top of Mark's damp chest. He loves this place, he could hear Mark's heartbeat. 

It was some minutes after when he remembered of asking. "Hey, what about Youngjae?"

He heard Mark humming. "He is a good guy. I hope Jaebum could see that, and treat him better." Mark shifted a bit but kept his arm around him. "Youngjae did like Jaebum. I guess he just went along with me because he wanted to make Jaebum jealous."

"But Jaebum is an idiot too. He didn't know that."

They both heard when his phone buzzed. Jinyoung reached out to check it and saw Youngjae's name on screen. The younger has sent him a few messages.

 

_[What is Jaebum doing outside my apartment?]_

_[What happened, hyung?]_

 

Jinyoung read the most recent one.

 

_[So you don't like Jaebum anymore?]_

 

Smiling, Jinyoung looked over his shoulder where Mark is staring at him, waiting for him to get back in his arms. He typed a reply.

 

_[No I don't. I already have my lover here. Go and get yours. :) ]_

 

When he went back to Mark's arms, he asked. "What are we now?"

He heard Mark as the blonde inhaled before answering. "Do you still have the contract?"

Though confused of Mark's question, he nods.

"Well then, tear it to pieces. Burn it. Because now I am yours and you are mine, and no contract will have a say on that."

Jinyoung could just smile contentedly. Then he heard Mark talking again. "You'll introduce me to your parents, right? This time as your boyfriend and not just a roommate or a friend?"

He hugged him even tighter. "How else would I introduce you?"

He heard Mark hum in response. "This Christmas then." Mark said full of promise.

**********

Next morning, they were both awakened by consecutive knocks on their apartment's door. The yells which followed made them certain who are those people who chose to bug them this hour in the morning.

Exchanging annoyed glances, they both got off from bed and wore their clothes. Jinyoung tossed a clean shirt to Mark and the blonde wore it. It is kind of big, because Mark's body is smaller compared to his but his boyfriend looks cute in it.

 

"YAH!!! LET US IN!!!"

Again, with a long sigh, "Jackson." They both said.

 

When they opened the door, the guys went in. Jinyoung could only roll his eyes. What are these guys doing at 9 o'clock in the morning? 

"So. . . things turned out pretty well last night, didn't they?" Jackson asked them with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Jinyoung was about to open his mouth when Jackson beat him to it while wearing his trademark smirk. "Before you try to deny it, we could all see your intertwined hands right in front of our salads, and Mark is wearing your damn shirt, Jinyoung-ah. Too bold of you, huh?"

Now Jinyoung did roll his eyes. "Who even told you that I would deny it?" 

Yugyeom and Bambam said _Oooohhhh_ in chorus. While Mark just pulled him closer, his arm draped protectively around his waist. "He is proud to be my boyfriend, Jackson. Back off."

The young couple's _Ooohhh_ just became louder and more intense. Bambam was almost shouting in Jackson's ears. The chinese just pushed the Thai off and crossed his arms. "Good then, I can't take more of his hiding game. Now you're both good and are in each other's arms and I am definitely sure you just spent the whole night fucking each other because your room reeks of sex."

"Language!" Jinyoung turned to Jaebum who yelled at Jackson. 

He saw Jaebum who is beside Youngjae. His bestfriend is just smiling at him, giving him a thumbs up. He knows Youngjae is happy for him. And seeing his intertwined hand with Jaebum's, he could feel nothing but happiness for the younger too.

 

"This is just not fair. All of you are dating and fucking and I am all alone here. I really have to get myself laid tonight."

"Like, eew Jacks!"

"Hyung, stop!"

 

Jinyoung just laughed while shaking his head. Jackson is never normal. 

The trio went to the kitchen and said they'll look for something to cook. Youngjae and Jaebum also followed, leaving him with Mark. The blonde is practically hugging him, but he is not complaining. Staring at Mark's brown eyes, Jinyoung could just sigh. _At last..._

Smiling back at him, Mark asks, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything that you will make. I don't trust any of those guys when it comes to food."

They both laughed as they walked towards the kitchen where their friends are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think you could stick around for a special chapter? ;)))


	14. "Spring"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightie here's the last one...

_**Mark**_ pulled over the curb and parked his car in front of a two story house. It still looks the same as how he remembered it three years ago, when he last set foot on the Im's residence. 

He took off his seatbelt in one pull and got out of his audi. He gaze over the house again, seeing all those bright lights. His cousin really has done it, huh? He is lucky his parents allowed him to host a college party at their house. It actually surprised him that Jaebum got the balls to ask permission from his parents. Well...

He fished out his phone from his pocket to text his cousin. He read his last message an hour ago, telling him to beep him up once he arrives.

_[Already here. Where you at?]_

He texted him, then started walking towards the porch. The door was closed and because of the glass windows, the sound coming from inside was kind of muffled. He almost worries, the Im's would be reported for disturbing the neighborhood at this hour of the night.

He knocked and a man wearing a viking's hat opened the door for him. Greeting him in loud and slurry korean words, Mark just tapped the drunk guy's back before passing through. It was really crowded. He could not imagine the amount of clutter him and his cousin would need to clean up after this. Although it is his own party, Mark knows Jaebum so well. So he anticipates that the guy will drag him into cleaning up this mess after.

He walked through the corridor filled with college students. He greeted them, trying to be friendly since he's gonna attend the same university they were attending to. It'll be nice to have some friends while on his last year in college. 

Some offered him beer but he declined. It's not that he doesn't drink, because he does. As a guy who is born and raised in LA, he is used to all these: parties and everything else. He even hosted some back at his hometown. But it's just that he doesn't want to go to Jaebum when he's already drunk. He wants to find his cousin first before getting drunk.

He was about to head to the living room where more people were at, when someone bumped into him almost harshly. "Sorry." The guy said without sparing him a glance. Mark didn't want to mind but his eyes followed the raven haired guy and saw him plopping himself in one of the stools by the kitchen counter.

Mark stood there, by the kitchen door, still looking at the stranger. From his distance, he could see his thick eyebrows creasing right at the center, as he makes a pout. _Cute_. He thought. It's not like he haven't seen cute and handsome guys before, he even dated some, but... there's something about that certain guy which attracted him. And before he knew it, he thinks _Fuck Jaebum_ , he could wait and walked his way towards the raven haired.

He got two bottled of beer from some random dude who holds a tray, and then sat beside the stranger. "Hey there." he said.

The stranger looked at him like he's a weird person. That _are you talking to me_ kind of look. So Mark needed to cheer on himself, saying he could do this. Nothing like good old flirting, what he does best.

He pushed the bottle of beer towards the raven haired and pointed his lips to it. "I figured, you need some?"

Even when the stranger was arching his brows, he still looks fucking handsome. Is his face even real? It has this certain softness, but he could see the sarcasm in his eyes. "What do you need?"

Whoa. Was that direct. Mark couldn't hide his amused grin. "Well, I just can't let a beautiful guy like you sit out here, all alone."

The guy stared at him for a couple of seconds, then with a shrug, accepted the bottle of beer. Mark couldn't be any happier.

 

Bottles of beers later, the raven haired started rambling on how irritated he is about this guy. This idiot guy, as he refers to. "He is not even half as handsome as you are! What is wrong with me?" It has been going on for half an hour now and Mark is starting to get somehow annoyed. He tried to hit on the guy, but turned out he is not interested. 

When the stranger stopped on talking, Mark noticed and turned to him, only to see how the guy was staring at him intently. 

"Are you still thinking about him?" Mark asked in a deadpan tone. The guy shook his head. "Then what are you thinking of?"

The raven haired didn't break the stare, instead, he bites his lip as his tongue grazed a small part of it. Only then did he notice that those eyes were not directed on his eyes... rather, on his lips.

"How nice it would feel if I kiss you right now."

And that is when he lost it.

\-------------

"So this guy. . . ." Jaebum trailed off while stirring his coffee.

They were both in his apartment, the one his parents bought for him to stay at for the time being that he'll stay here in Korea. His cousin called him a while ago and told him he'll drop by, and Mark ended up sharing his dilemma to Jaebum.

"He just vanished?" his cousin said, finishing his question.

"Not _vanished_ vanished. Just, that night, after I got out of the shower, he was gone." Mark said, recalling how he gawked at the empty bed which he saw when he went out of the bathroom. "I even tried to look for him downstairs but he's nowhere."

"So that is why it took me hours to find you."

"Ssshh. Focus here, Jaebum." He said dismising the younger who just nodded his head while grinning. "This would be a lot easier if you got his name." Jaebum said only making Mark want to scold himself for not asking for the guy's name while they were still talking.

Jaebum sipped on his coffee before speaking again. "If you could still remember how he looks like, which I am sure you do, then you can just search for him at the university. All my guests then were from the university so, there's fifty percent chance that you'll see that mystery guy again."

Hearing this, Mark could just shrug. Jaebum has a point. They could see each other again but, there's only a fifty percent chance of it happening. But, it's better than zero, right? With that, Mark decides to let it go.

Jaebum then changed the topic and started to talk about his primary reason for dropping by. 

"You have an extra room, right?" the younger started so Mark nodded. "Have you ever thought of putting it out for rent?"

Mark haven't thought of that but, now that Jaebum has mentioned it, then why not? "Why did you ask?"

"Well, I've got a friend who is looking for a place to stay at. And since he's a good friend whom I care about, I figured offering your place since you're also someone whom I know and definitely can trust. What do you think?"

Mark took a few minutes to decide on it, before saying alright. He told Jaebum that he'll decide on the rental fee and will make sure it's affordable and just. Mark thought living with someone won't be too much of a bother. Besides, it'll lessen his expenses when it comes to the electricity bill and other stuffs. This will be convenient. 

"I'll talk with you again about this before the week ends and that friend of yours could move in next week."

Jaebum smiled and bumped fists with him. "You're the best, Mark. I'll go and tell Jinyoung the good news." He nodded. "Do you perhaps, like to meet him before he moves in? So that you could know him first?"

"Nah. We could meet on that day when he moves in. If he's your good friend, then I suppose he's not that bad of a room mate."

 

It was the next Saturday morning, around 9 a.m. when Mark received a text from Jaebum saying he'll meet with his friend later this afternoon. That oughts to tell Mark that he still has time to tidy up the entire apartment. He already has done a decent job in cleaning up his roommate's room.It's presentable enought to not make the guy go running away the moment he sees it. He thinks, the guy will like it. What's his name again? Ah... Jinyoung, Right.

He has just taken a shower and is watching netflix when he heard the door bell ringing. Jaebum, he thought as he stood up to open the door for his cousin. 

"Mark!" Jaebum greeted him the instant he opened the door. 

"Yah, Jaebum-ah!" He greeted back as they bump their fists and hugged each other briefly. He was about to make fun of the both of them for acting as if they haven't seen each other for years, when someone... someone else caught his attention. 

That same raven haired stranger who disappeared on him that night.

"Jinyoung, this is Mark." Jaebum said, pointing at him. "My cousin and your new roommate."

Mark couldn't hide his smirk but he tried. He just finds this amusing. How they met at first, and how they met again. Wow. It seems like he doesn't have to look for him anymore. Lending his ahnd out, he spoke. "Nice to finally meet you. . . . Jinyoung."

 

**********

 

"Out of all the times that you could have sex, why now?" Jackson hissed at him when he went in line along with the other graduating students.

They are here at the university's hall, for their most awaited ceremony which will mark the start of their career as professionals. They are all excited of course. It could be seen on the faces of each of the candidates and their parents. The face which shows pride and fulfilment. Mark is certain he also has those mixture of emotions on his face right now.

He would've enjoyed the moment more, if Jackson wasn't looking at him like he just did a dirty job or something. And it figures. Jackson is accusing him of fucking around with Jinyoung, because he arrived at the hall past the agreed time.

"Who even told you that we did that?" Mark asked back. 

"Then why else would you be late when it's only a twenty minute drive from your apartment to here, huh Tuan?" 

"Well if you must know, my suit was badly ruined because of the flat iron, that I had to look for another suit online and had it delivered. It took me an additional hour to get myself ready for today."

"Oh." Jackson said softly. "Then, my apologies."

Mark just scoffed. He's telling the truth. This afternoon, while Jinyoung was ironing his suit, he accidentally left the flat iron too long, causing the cloth to get burned. He couldn't blame Jinyoung since, it's basically his fault. If only he kept his hands to himself and didn't tempt Jinyoung into having a heated make out session with him in the living room, that wouldn't have happened. But still, he did say the truth. He and Jinyoung didn't have sex... they weren't able too because just when things were starting to get steamy, they smell something burning which at that time, was his suit. End of story.

But... Jackson didn't need to know about that part.

 

"Bachelor of Science in Sports Management, Mark Tuan."

Mark made his way up the stairs in a small jog, wearing his huge smile beaming with pride. He approached the dean, and the university's head and adminisrator who handed him his diploma. Finally! He wants to shout. 

His eyes roamed around the hall, smiling wider when he saw what he's looking for - his parents, looking at him with big and proud smiles. His mom's eyes brimming with tears, and his dad whose arms wrapped around his mom trying to prevent her from crying. He raised his hand which is holding the diploma and mouthed 'Yes!' Because he finally did it. He graduated.

When he stepped in front of the stage to have his picture taken, he smiled warmly when he saw Jinyoung who was standing at the center of the aisle, holding out his dslr. He smiled his biggest smile, looking at the camera's lense. His boyfriend is the best photographer he knows. Jinyoung will surely nail the shot.

When Jinyoung put his camera down, the younger gave him two thumbs up, which in return, Mark answered with two finger hearts, making his boyfriend blush and laugh. 

 

"Do I look okay?" Jinyoung asked him as they walked off the stage. 

Him, Jaebum and Jackson just finished posing for Jinyoung to take pictures of them, along with their other friends. All those who were left inside the hall were the students who graduated. The family members and other guests are now at the lounge, taking more pictures together.

Putting his arm around the younger's shoulder, Mark smiled. "When did you not?"

"I remember you saying that I look like a sad potato once." 

"That was because you were whining about Jaebum." He answered quickly. "But now you look really beautiful, babe." He said some more, giving a quick scan on Jinyoung's attire.

His boyfriend is wearing a white patterned long sleeve shirt. For today, Jinyoung allowed Bambam to dress him, since he said he needs to look his best. Mark could only smile recalling it. 

"I'm just really nervous." 

Mark didn't say anything and just held Jinyoung's hand. They are now walking towards the door's of the hall which will lead them to the lounge where his parents are.

"What if they don't like me?"

"That's ridiculous." He said, making a puffing sound. "Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know." 

Mark could only recall himself being this nervous too, back when they visited Jinyoung's parents and sisters in Jinhae last Christmas. Mark was really jumpy too and can't calm himself. Yes, he already met Jinyoung's family, but that was when there was still nothing between them. But now is different since Jinyoung is going to introduce him as his boyfriend. But Jinyoung calmed him down and assured that things will be fine. When they broke the news to them, Jinyoung's mom and dad only smiled at them knowingly, saying that they weren't exactly surprised and were expecting them to say that since that first time they met Mark. _Took you both long enough_ , they said. Mark smiles at the memory.

Stopping them on their tracks, Mark made Jinyoung face him, placing his hands on the younger's shoulders. "My parents love me so much, and I know for sure, they're going to love anyone who I love. And Park Jinyoung, you do know that I love you so, so, so much." Jinyoung didn't answer so Mark thought of kissing him quick and light. This got the younger surprised. "I did tell you that your pout always tempts me."

He pinched the younger's nose before grabbing his hand, tugging him towards his parents.

"Mom. Dad." Mark reached his free hand to his parents to wrap them both in a warm hug. He didn't let go of Jinyoung's hand on the other. "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." His mom said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Congratulations, son. You make us so proud." His dad added, tapping his shoulder.

"Thanks, mom and dad." They both nodded, before acknowledging the presence of that certain someone standing beside him.

"Is this Jinyoung?" his mom was the first to ask.

With this, Mark squeezed Jinyoung's hand. "Mom, dad. This is Jinyoung. The man whom I love so much." he felt how Jinyoung's hand squeezed his hand back before bowing to his parents.

But instead of bowing, his mom pulled Jinyoung in for a warm hug. "Thank you for loving my son back." While his dad tapped both his and Jinyoung's back before talking. "You must love him so much, since he is the first guy you introduced to us."

Seeing Jinyoung's happy and relieved smile, Mark feels contented. 

 

**********

 

Mark kept Jinyoung's hand entwined with his as they walked along the Yeojwa bridge. It's a nice time to walk, especially with the big branches of the cherry blossoms covering them from the rays of the sun. 

"They're beautiful, right?" Jinyoung asked him, pertaining to the pink blossoms.

Mark nodded while smiling. "Yes they are. Just like you said they would be." 

 

They are here in Jinhae. Mark is happy to finally witnedd Jinhae in spring. And as Jinyoung said before, it surely is magical and definitely a must-see. Mark is glad he came here. He is glad he is with Jinyoung. He is glad that he stayed.

 

"Hey take a better picture! This one is blurry!" That would be Bambam.

"Are you sure you know how to take pictures properly?" and Yugyeom.

"YAH! Stop treating me like your personal photographer, bamboo sticks!" And yes, that's Jackson.

 

They are all here in Jinhae. All seven of them. Those three are at it again, shouting at each other but still sticking with one another. While at the far end of the bridge are Jaebum and Youngjae, taking all the time in the world, doing the same thing he and Jinyoung are doing... admiring the sight of these cherry blossoms.

"You think you could just pretend those three loud punks aren't with us?" He whispered.

Jinyoung curled his lips up before answering. "I was contemplating whether to persuade you into leaving those three here but, yeah... we could just ignore them like we usually do."

Giggling, they both resumed to walking, entwining their hands a bit tighter.

 

As they walk, Mark starts to think... what does spring symbolize? 

In context, spring is the season which ends winter. After the cold, it serves as the warmth, bringing things back to life... renewing things which have passed or have withered.

A few months ago, just when he realized how in love he is with Jinyoung, although it hurts, he decided to let go. His decision was to end things, and leave. To start again, but in a new place.

But he never thought he could start again, without leaving. He never thought he could stay with Jinyoung. And that Jinyoung would even ask him to. But he is glad things happened the way they did.

 

For him, spring symbolizes love, hope and growth. This is the season which allows you to see things in a different light, brighter, and clearer. This is the season which allows you to start anew.

And as Mark looked at his and Jinyoung's entwined hands, he could only smile a smile full of happiness and contentment.

They now have each other. And this is where they will start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This concludes Friends With Benefits :) 
> 
> With all the love in my heart, I would like to thank everyone who took their time to read this. Thank you so much and I hope you had a great time! 
> 
> Looking forward to seeing you in my other/future fics :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on this prompt by @markjintweets ... 
> 
> "Mark and Jinyoung had a one night stand back in freshman year. After that, they didn’t keep in touch till 10 years later when Mark answered Jinyoung's roommate search ad. They tried to keep things platonic. That wasn’t a good idea."
> 
>  
> 
> So that's the original prompt but, as you did read above, I've changed a couple of things. ^^
> 
> This will surely have smut, of course. And I rated this story as "mature". 
> 
> This is my first ever posted work here in ao3. I hope I will be welcomed warmly. :) ❤ Thank you!!! ^^


End file.
